Cœur de femme
by Yael92
Summary: Après Belle-Île et sa vengeance accomplie, Aramis va-t-elle continuer sa vie de mousquetaire ou reprendre une vie de femme ?
1. Chapter 1

_C'était ma deuxième fic. Je la mets ici un peu à la demande de Sfrost... Elle est liée à L'Histoire de Renée, mais peut se lire indépendamment..._

* * *

**Une proposition du capitaine**

Aramis ferma la porte du bureau du capitaine. Elle avait toujours une sourde appréhension quand il la convoquait sans ses compagnons.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il.

Son inquiétude grandissait alors qu'elle s'installait dans le large fauteuil faisant face au capitaine de Tréville… Cela faisait six ans qu'elle avait abandonné son nom, sa famille et tous les attributs de son sexe pour devenir le mousquetaire Aramis. Pendant toutes ces années, Tréville avait été son seul lien avec son ancienne vie. Sous couvert de tenir sa promesse de retrouver l'assassin du fiancé de leur fille et sans jamais rien leur dévoiler de la nouvelle vie de la jeune femme, Tréville tenait une correspondance régulière avec les d'Herblay. Aramis savait à quel point ce mensonge devait coûter au capitaine et elle lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissance. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il la convoquait seule, elle craignait qu'il ne lui annonce que son père s'était éteint sans jamais la revoir.

\- J'ai écrit à votre père pour l'informer que nous avions enfin vengé la mort de François…

Aramis se tordait les doigts sur son siège en repensant à ce duel sur la falaise où elle avait bien failli accompagner le meurtrier dans la mort.

\- Pour une fois, je ne lui ai pas menti. Je lui ai dit qu'un de mes mousquetaires avait eu raison du bandit Chameau. J'ai reçu sa réponse ce matin, voulez-vous la lire ?

Aramis se détendit légèrement quand elle reconnut l'écriture vigoureuse de son père sur la lettre que le capitaine lui tendit. Il était étrange de constater comment quelques mots tracés sur un papier avaient le pouvoir de faire ressurgir ses souvenirs. Le visage droit aux traits si rectilignes, qu'on les aurait crus gravés dans la pierre, de son père penché à son secrétaire apparaissait nettement dans sa mémoire… Les mots qu'elle lisait rendaient cette image de plus en plus nette. Il lui semblait que son père lui parlait à travers le papier.

Il exprimait longuement toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune mousquetaire qui avait tué l'homme qui avait détruit le bonheur de son enfant. « Enfin, écrivait-il, peut-être penserez-vous que je suis un père aveuglé par mon amour, cependant j'étais persuadé que ce meurtrier n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas assez connue pour me comprendre, mais j'ai cru toutes ces années que ma fille avait déjà châtié ce brigand… Je ne sais si je dois y voir le signe qu'elle n'est plus, pourtant mon cœur de père se serait déjà arrêté si aussi loin qu'elle soit de moi, elle avait quitté ce monde… »

Le capitaine ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il savait qu'elle serait profondément troublée par les dernières phrases de la lettre… Tréville n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Renaud d'Herblay n'avait pas cherché à retrouver sa fille. Alors que toutes ses lettres transpiraient l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son enfant, pas une fois il n'avait demandé à Tréville de rechercher si elle était au moins vivante. Il semblait par cette terrible incertitude vouloir se punir d'avoir poussé son enfant à la fuite… Aussi inflexible et têtu que sa fille, songea le capitaine.

\- Je vous remercie, capitaine, dit Aramis en repliant la lettre.

Sa voix tremblait. Le regard du capitaine plongea dans ses yeux brillants.

\- Voulez-vous lui répondre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Voulez-vous lui répondre ? répéta-t-il. Après tout, vous êtes le jeune mousquetaire qui a vengé sa fille… qui plus est, vous êtes sa fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, capitaine, répondit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Aramis, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de donner à monsieur d'Herblay des nouvelles de sa fille ?

Comme elle ne disait rien, il continua :

\- Parlons sérieusement, Aramis. Il y a six ans, vous êtes venue me voir pour rejoindre la compagnie des mousquetaires. Vous vouliez retrouver et châtier l'assassin de l'homme que vous deviez épouser. Vous étiez animée d'une telle volonté que je vous ai acceptée comme mousquetaire... Aujourd'hui, cet assassin n'est plus. Votre vengeance est accomplie. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous de reprendre une vie de femme ?

\- Aurais-je commis une faute ? répondit-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle levait vers lui un visage blême où luisaient deux immenses yeux clairs.

\- Me serais-je montrée indigne de ma charge, capitaine ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Non, bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous… Si cela avait été le cas, vous ne seriez plus des nôtres depuis longtemps. Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé passer la moindre faiblesse. J'ai conscience d'avoir été plus exigeant avec vous qu'avec les autres mousquetaires, mais c'est parce que je sais que vous risquez plus que n'importe lequel de mes hommes. Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs mousquetaires et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir acceptée dans la compagnie, mais je m'inquiète davantage pour vous que pour aucun de mes hommes.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Personne ne reste toute sa vie mousquetaire. Maintenant que François est vengé, ne devriez-vous pas penser un peu à votre avenir ? Vous pouvez encore redevenir Renée d'Herblay. Vos parents vous accueilleraient à bras ouverts et ils ne vous forceraient plus à vous marier contre votre volonté. Ne voulez-vous pas retrouver votre vie ?

\- Renée d'Herblay est morte et je n'ai pas d'autre vie à mener que celle que je vis aujourd'hui.

La voix d'Aramis était froide et coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Cette conversation lui déplaisait franchement.

\- N'êtes-vous pas lasse de vous dissimuler toujours sous cet uniforme ? N'auriez-vous pas envie de remettre une robe ?

\- Pour poser une question aussi stupide, vous n'avez pas dû souvent porter de robe, capitaine, l'interrompit-elle avec un rire sarcastique.

\- Soyez sérieuse, Aramis !

\- Je voudrais bien, mais cette conversation est grotesque.

\- Écoutez-moi un peu ! Vous êtes encore assez jeune pour goûter aux bonheurs d'une vie de femme. Vous pouvez encore rencontrer un homme qui vous rendra heureuse …

\- J'ai déjà rencontré le seul homme qui pouvait me rendre heureuse et il est mort. Aujourd'hui, les seuls bonheurs que j'attends sont ceux d'une amitié fraternelle… et je n'y renoncerai pas pour une jolie robe.

\- Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas mener cette vie éternellement ! Vous savez que vous risquez à tout moment d'être découverte !

Tréville devait se retenir de hausser la voix. Cette femme était une tête de mule !

\- Avec la vie que je mène, je mourrai sûrement avant d'être découverte ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

À la voir assise ainsi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude farouche et opiniâtre, le capitaine soupira, exaspéré. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à tirer d'elle !

\- Soit, vous ne voulez rien entendre. Tâchez tout de même d'y réfléchir !

\- Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine.

\- Aller, disposez !

Aramis fulminait encore en arrivant dans la salle de garde. Comment le capitaine avait-il osé ? Il l'avait sournoisement émue avec la lettre de son père pour lui faire cette proposition absurde. Devait-elle renoncer à tout ce qui était sa vie depuis six ans, à tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour… remettre une robe ? À quoi pensait-il donc ?

\- Que vous voulait le capitaine ? demanda Athos en la voyant s'asseoir rageusement.

\- Rien d'intéressant… grogna-t-elle.

\- Auriez-vous mis la compagnie sens dessus dessous pendant que vous étiez capitaine ? dit Porthos.

\- Vu le peu de temps où je suis resté capitaine, je vois mal quel désordre j'aurais pu laisser.

\- Assez longtemps pour m'arrêter, répondit Athos avec un sourire.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de D'Artagnan ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le jeune garçon était parti en Gascogne avec l'éléphant offert par le roi en récompense pour ses loyaux services dans l'affaire du Masque de fer et le quartier des mousquetaires semblait bien calme depuis son départ.

\- Non… Sans doute Constance Bonacieux est-elle mieux informée que nous.

\- Les amis ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, soupira Aramis.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! déclara Athos. Figurez-vous que Porthos nous abandonne ce soir ! Et pour une femme, en plus !

\- Mes amis, il y a des situations où l'amitié passe en second plan ! répliqua Porthos avec un large sourire.

\- Allons, Porthos… Pensez au gigot d'agneau de maître Barnabé ! insista Aramis.

\- Inutile, Aramis. La table de cette jeune personne est aussi richement fournie que son corsage. Aux plaisirs de la table, s'ajoutent des plaisirs que ni vous ni Athos ne pouvez m'apporter.

Qui sait ? songea Aramis en réprimant un petit rire.

\- Laissons ce traître ! Athos, que faisons-nous ce soir ?

\- Vous savez bien, nous sommes invités chez Madame Posson.

Les épaules d'Aramis s'affaissèrent d'un coup tant elle était dépitée. Un bal ! C'était le dernier endroit où elle souhaitait aller… Elle aurait plutôt accompagné Porthos à son rendez-vous galant.

\- Ne préfériez-vous pas aller à la taverne de maître Barnabé ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

\- Allons, les soirées chez les bourgeois sont très amusantes !... Et j'ai promis à Hélène Rigaud de m'y rendre.

\- Oh non ! Vous allez encore vous éclipser au milieu de la soirée avec cette jeune femme en m'abandonnant au milieu des bourgeoises !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de votre succès avec les femmes, Aramis !

\- Vous n'êtes que deux traîtres ! maugréa Aramis en s'enfonçant dans son siège d'un air boudeur.

* * *

**La maîtresse d'Athos**

Aramis n'avait encore jamais rencontré Hélène Rigaud, mais dès que la bourgeoise entra dans la salle de bal, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de la maîtresse d'Athos. Depuis six ans, elle avait vu de nombreuses femmes passer dans les bras d'Athos et toutes semblaient sorties du même moule. D'à peine vingt ans, elle irradiait une féminité sensuelle propre à exciter tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Petite et pulpeuse, elle paraissait être l'incarnation même de la femme. Tous ses gestes étaient gracieux et mesurés. Son beau visage aux traits réguliers était illuminé par de grands yeux verts pétillants de malice. De magnifiques cheveux d'un brun sombre tombaient délicatement le long de son dos en boucles trop soignées pour être naturelles. Le tableau aurait été parfait si elle n'avait été au bras d'un vieil homme dégarni qui semblait véritablement repoussant à côté d'une telle beauté.

\- C'est son mari ? murmura Aramis à l'oreille d'Athos.

\- Oui… Pauvre homme contraint de voir sa femme se faire courtiser sous ses yeux !

\- Quand à cinquante ans on épouse une femme de seize ans, il ne faut pas se plaindre de se faire pousser des cornes ! répliqua Aramis le regard dur.

En regardant le couple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horreur que cela avait dû être pour l'innocente jeune fille qu'avait été Hélène d'appartenir à cet hideux vieillard. Elle serrait les poings en songeant qu'élevée dans l'ignorance et à peine sortie de l'enfance, cette femme devait sans doute rêver d'amour éternel quand on l'avait mariée à un homme assez âgé pour être son grand-père. Son corps avait à peine eu le temps de s'éveiller au désir qu'on l'avait donné à un vieil homme… Pauvre petite ! Pas étonnant qu'elle cherche à s'étourdir auprès de jeunes amants ! Des amants qui comme son mari jouissaient d'elle en la méprisant.

Elle ne quittait pas Hélène Rigaud des yeux. Si elle avait regardé Athos, il aurait lu la colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Athos était le meilleur des amis, le plus fidèle des compagnons de combat, et Aramis se serait jetée dans les flammes pour lui… mais comme amant, elle ne l'aurait souhaité à aucune femme. Il semblait galant et prévenant, mais quand il retrouvait ses amis, il se révélait méprisant et impitoyable à l'égard des femmes qui s'étaient offertes à lui. Il donnait tout à ses amis, mais en amour, son cœur était froid et sec.

Hélène n'avait rien de commun avec Renée, pourtant Aramis ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que leurs vies auraient été semblables si elle était restée une femme. Elle aurait dû appartenir à un homme odieux… sans doute rapidement serait-elle arrivée à un tel dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle aurait tenté de s'oublier dans des bras jeunes et vigoureux. Comment Hélène pouvait-elle sembler si pétillante ? Dans une telle vie, Renée aurait été brisée de l'intérieur… Non, elle n'aurait jamais supporté cela ! Elle pouvait endurer bien des souffrances, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter de ne pas s'appartenir. Elle payait très cher cette liberté, mais au moins elle ne serait jamais un objet entre les mains d'un homme. Le seul qui l'ait approchée l'avait réellement aimée… Cette pauvre Hélène ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant.

Sans doute était-elle encore perturbée par sa conversation avec le capitaine, mais Aramis sentait monter en elle une profonde pitié pour cette femme belle et si peu aimée. Elle aurait voulu serrer la jeune femme comme une enfant et lui murmurer qu'elle valait bien mieux que les hommes qui l'avaient enchaînée dans cette triste existence.

Athos regrettait d'avoir entraîné Aramis chez Madame Posson. Il avait pensé que cette soirée le distrairait. D'habitude, ils s'amusaient follement au milieu des mondanités, ils rivalisaient d'esprit pour railler les invités. Aramis avait une langue acérée surtout quand il s'agissait de se moquer des minauderies des élégantes ou des courbettes des damoiseaux se dandinant tels des coqs devant un poulailler. Ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à réprimer leurs fous rires… Mais ce soir, Aramis était impénétrable.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Athos avait été frappé par le halo de tristesse qui s'émanait du jeune mousquetaire. Même dans les moments de rire et de gaieté, il lui semblait voir ce voile de mélancolie au fond des yeux de son ami. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'Aramis s'en confie à lui, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait des blessures qu'un homme préférait dissimuler même à ses meilleurs amis. Cette souffrance inconnue ne lui avait rendu son ami que plus proche.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis le départ de D'Artagnan précisément, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Il lui semblait que la tristesse était devenue plus intense et qu'une certaine lassitude s'y ajoutait. Aramis restait silencieux pendant de longues heures et son visage exprimait des émotions étranges et contradictoires.

Athos observait son profil incroyablement régulier qui couvrait Hélène Rigaud d'un regard douloureux. Jamais Aramis n'avait regardé une femme avec une telle intensité… Athos se moquait bien d'Hélène et la lui céderait sans hésiter, mais ce regard l'inquiétait.

Ils auraient mieux fait d'aller à la taverne !

Après avoir salué plusieurs convives et que son mari se soit installé avec deux aristocrates, Hélène Rigaud se rapprocha des deux mousquetaires.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Athos, quelle joie de voir de valeureux mousquetaires parmi nous !

Elle baissait pudiquement les yeux. Comme toute femme bien née, elle se devait de conserver toujours une certaine réserve en société. Quels que soient les élans de son cœur, elle ne pouvait rien laisser paraître. Son mari se moquait sans doute de ses infidélités, mais pas des règles de la bienséance.

Hélène posa un regard discret sur le compagnon d'Athos. Ses yeux s'attardèrent malgré eux sur le jeune homme blond aux traits doux et tendres… Aramis était habituée à produire cet effet sur les femmes. Peut-être était-ce dû à son aspect androgyne, à son visage trop délicat pour un homme associés à sa réputation de bretteur hors pair, mais Aramis exerçait une véritable fascination sur la gent féminine. Cet aspect de son travestissement la remplissait encore de confusion au bout de six ans. Si Renée d'Herblay n'aimait guère le regard que les hommes posaient sur elle – à l'exception du regard inoubliable de François – Aramis détestait ne sentir que le désir des femmes sur elle. Absurdement, elle se demanda si Renée aurait été attirée par Aramis… Fallait-elle qu'elle soit folle pour se poser des questions aussi aberrantes ! Elle pesta intérieurement contre Tréville et sa stupide proposition.

\- Vous devez être monsieur Aramis, dit Hélène d'une voix douce. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, madame, répondit Aramis en portant la main délicate d'Hélène à ses lèvres. On ne m'avait pas menti sur votre beauté.

Une légère rougeur couvrit les joues de la jeune femme brune rehaussant encore sa beauté sensuelle.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

\- On m'a vanté votre grâce sur la piste, j'aurais grand plaisir à la constater… si vous le désirez bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main gantée à Hélène.

En entrant sur la piste, Aramis se demandait quelle folie l'avait frappée. Voulait-elle se prouver qu'elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jeune Renée d'Herblay ? Était-elle mue par la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour l'épouse du vieux bourgeois ? Elle réalisait un peu tard que si elle voulait jouer les hommes, elle aurait pu inviter une autre femme que la maîtresse d'Athos… En même temps, il lui était difficile de concevoir qu'Athos puisse la voir comme un rival.

\- Oserais-je vous dire que vous êtes un scandale pour toutes les femmes ? lui murmura Hélène alors qu'ils dansaient.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aurais rêvé d'une chevelure d'un blond si pur… Des cheveux pareils chez un homme, c'est une insulte pour chacune d'entre nous ! déclara-t-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai peine à croire que vous puissiez envier n'importe quelle chevelure, répondit Aramis avec un sourire. Vous êtes magnifique et cette coiffure est une merveille.

Elle était sincère. Elle se souvenait assez de l'époque où elle était une noble jeune fille pour deviner les efforts qu'Hélène avait dû fournir pour présenter cette apparence de perfection. Aramis songeait que son amant déferait sans la remarquer cette coiffure parfaite qu'Hélène avait obtenue au prix de longues heures sous le fer, qu'il ôterait sans précaution cette robe d'un rouge sombre qu'Hélène avait choisie avec tant de soins. Elle imaginait même les magnifiques chaussures que portait Hélène et qui devaient être une vraie torture après plusieurs danses. En pensant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était préparée malgré le temps passé à bander ses seins, elle se disait qu'aucun homme n'était en mesure d'apprécier la beauté d'une femme… C'était tout de même curieux, elle prenait beaucoup moins soin de son allure qu'Athos et Porthos qui passaient des heures chez le tailleur et pourtant même en choisissant à dessein des vêtements de deux tailles plus grandes, elle passait pour le mousquetaire le plus élégant. Il n'y avait qu'à ses cheveux qu'elle consacrait du temps… encore qu'elle prenait soin à ce qu'ils soient coiffés de la manière la moins féminine possible.

\- Je croyais que vous ne dansiez jamais, lui dit Hélène.

Sang dieu, il fallait croire qu'on parlait d'Aramis dans les salons des bourgeoises !

\- Effectivement, mais vous valez bien une danse.

\- Savez-vous que j'ai peine à imaginer que vous soyez le terrible mousquetaire dont on parle tant ?… Votre visage est tellement doux et vous êtes si fin. J'ai l'impression que votre taille est plus fine que la mienne !

Aramis se raidit, mais elle se ravisa très vite.

\- Justement madame, quand un homme possède un physique comme le mien, il doit rivaliser d'adresse pour ne pas subir les railleries de ses camarades.

\- Oh… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Vous êtes magnifique… c'est juste que vous dégagez une telle douceur que j'ai peine à vous imaginer l'épée à la main.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, la franchise est une qualité rare chez une femme du monde.

En plus, Hélène possédait un esprit charmant… Vive, drôle et pétillante, elle aurait vraiment mérité qu'un homme se jette à ses pieds avec dévotion. Malheureusement, Aramis n'était pas un homme.

Quand Aramis rejoignit Athos, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il montre de la mauvaise humeur, mais les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il paraissait plutôt soucieux.

\- Allez-vous séduire toutes mes maîtresses dès que je vous refuse une soirée de beuverie ? demanda-t-il avec un certain amusement.

\- J'ai juste dansé avec Hélène.

\- Et vous l'appelez déjà Hélène… Allons Aramis, je me moque d'Hélène, mais évitez d'afficher ostensiblement votre intérêt en société. Son mari est un vieux grison, mais il n'aime guère voir ses cornes étalées en public.

\- Je ne suis pas l'amant de sa femme, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir !

\- Seul compte le paraître ! Vous avez dansé ensemble plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'autorisait… surtout de la part d'un homme en général indifférent à toutes ces belles dames ! Hélène est devenue un objet de haine pour la moitié des Parisiennes !

\- Cessez de vous moquer, Athos !

\- Écoutez, reprit Athos d'un air sérieux, si Hélène vous plaît, devenez son amant, mais soyez prudent. Son mari a des accointances avec des aristocrates hauts placés...

\- Je ne serai pas l'amant d'Hélène ! Si vous voulez la rejoindre, allez-y !

\- Vu les regards qu'elle vous lance, je crois qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à moi…

\- Vu l'intérêt que vous lui portez, ce n'est guère étonnant ! répliqua Aramis sèchement.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi intéressé par une femme. Faites-en votre maîtresse, mais évitez de tomber amoureux d'une femme adultère.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Athos, mais je suis assez grand pour savoir qui je dois aimer !

Cette conversation prenait un tour qu'Aramis n'avait pas souhaité, mais le mépris d'Athos l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Vous êtes aussi naïf que D'Artagnan ! Vous ne connaissez rien aux femmes !

À ces mots, une lueur folle quasi hystérique passa dans les yeux d'Aramis et son visage exprima les sentiments les plus confus.

\- En effet, je ne connais rien aux femmes, répéta Aramis comme pour elle-même.

D'un coup, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle de bal.

Athos avait raison… Elle ne connaissait rien aux femmes. Elle avait été une femme, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus ni homme ni femme… Un être hybride plus vraiment une femme, jamais totalement un homme…

Athos lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle sortait dans la rue sombre. Il semblait terriblement inquiet par le comportement de son ami.

\- Aramis, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien ! Cette soirée m'ennuie ! Je ne suis pas devenu mousquetaire pour passer mes soirées au bal !

\- Aramis, vous semblez soucieux depuis quelque temps… Vous savez que je suis votre ami.

\- Je vais bien. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout ! J'en viendrais presque à regretter la mort de Milady tant la vie à Paris est devenue monotone !

\- Voulez-vous que nous allions boire un verre à la taverne ? Cela nous changera des bourgeois.

Aramis haussa les épaules et le suivit… La tristesse brûlait toujours dans ses grands yeux bleus.

* * *

**Corps de femme**

Quand Aramis ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla qu'un régiment de tambours s'était donné rendez-vous dans son crâne. Un juron mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que les bruits de la rue résonnaient dans sa tête. Le regard flou, il lui sembla reconnaître le plafond de son entrée. Son dos était douloureux… Elle s'était endormie sur le sol froid. Une forte odeur d'alcool planait dans l'air lui donnant une profonde nausée. Elle tourna la tête sur le sol pour se rappeler sa nuit et se trouva nez à nez avec Athos, endormi ventre à terre à ses côtés. Elle tressaillit et porta vivement les mains sur sa chemise… Ses vêtements n'étaient pas défaits, constata-t-elle avec soulagement.

Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Elle se rappelait confusément des bougies de la salle de bal de madame Posson puis des lueurs d'une taverne tandis que les tambours continuaient de marteler impitoyablement dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu se lever, mais ses membres étaient complètement engourdis.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle gueule de bois et elle n'osait pas imaginer la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter pour être dans cet état.

Athos remua et la couvrit d'un regard embrumé.

\- Ivrogne ! murmura-t-il l'haleine encore chargée d'alcool.

\- Sac à vin ! répondit-elle.

\- Moi au moins, j'étais capable de marcher hier soir… Vous n'êtes pas bien lourd, mais j'ai regretté Porthos quand il a fallu vous ramener.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez bu comme un trou, porté des toasts à la santé du Masque de fer, cherché querelle à la moitié de la taverne pour finalement vous écrouler sur la table.

Athos se leva doucement puis l'attrapant sous les aisselles l'aida à se remettre debout. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

\- J'ai trop mal à la tête…

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller à la compagnie… Dormez encore un peu.

\- Je vous remercie, Athos.

\- Voulez-vous vous changer ?

\- Non, je vais juste dormir.

S'enveloppant dans les couvertures, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Malgré sa gueule de bois, Athos était très inquiet quand il quitta la maison d'Aramis.

Aramis s'était conduit de manière totalement irraisonnée toute la soirée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se jeter à la tête d'une femme mariée, à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait de la maîtresse d'un ami. Aramis n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de boire autant… Il prenait toujours soin de garder une certaine maîtrise de soi. Il n'avait jamais été ivre mort comme hier soir… Et Athos avait clairement vu des larmes couler des yeux de son ami quand il l'avait ramené inconscient à travers les rues de Paris.

Aramis avait toujours une part d'ombre inaccessible même à ses plus proches amis. Il semblait que l'ombre s'obscurcissait autour de lui… et Athos ne savait que faire pour empêcher son ami d'y sombrer.

En se réveillant des heures plus tard, Aramis aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait dormi. La douleur dans son crâne était moins vive, mais le monde semblait encore recouvert un voile donnant à tous les objets un contour flou.

Elle écarta les couvertures et, baissant les yeux, resta interloquée. Son pantalon et les draps étaient couverts de sang… Pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune douleur dans le bas de son corps… Athos ne l'aurait pas laissée avec une blessure… Et elle réalisa.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres… Six années… Six années à se comporter en homme, à marcher comme un homme, parler comme un homme, se battre comme un homme, boire comme un homme, jurer comme un homme, rire comme un homme… Pendant six ans, son corps s'était plié à sa volonté. Pendant six ans, il s'était tu… Et là, tout d'un coup, il lui signifiait clairement qu'elle était une femme et qu'il voulait redevenir un corps de femme.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et des sanglots si longtemps étouffés secouaient tout son corps. Six années, elle avait étouffé la femme en elle. Personne n'imaginait les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour devenir Aramis. Personne ne réalisait à quel point cela avait été difficile d'apprendre simplement à parler d'elle-même au masculin… Chaque jour depuis six ans, elle avait enserré ses seins sous d'épais bandages. Elle avait soigné seule les nombreuses blessures que lui apportait sa vie de mousquetaire. Pliée de douleur, souvent au bord de l'épanouissement, elle avait dû tant de fois nettoyer ses plaies en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle avait fait travailler son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement pour atteindre la force physique d'un homme. Elle était à présent capable de se battre à mains nues contre des hommes, mais chaque soir, elle se couchait épuisée et endolorie. Sans oublier toutes ces années à devoir se battre plus que les autres, à répondre aux moqueries que suscitaient son visage féminin et son corps fin… Et surtout cette angoisse qui ne la quittait jamais d'être un jour découverte, exposée à la honte et à l'infamie. Tréville avait raison quand il disait qu'elle risquait plus que les autres mousquetaires… Être toujours seule face à cette angoisse. Ne pas pouvoir confier cela aux amis qui partageaient ses jours… Mentir jour après jour à ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers. Sa nature franche et entière détestait la tromperie et la dissimulation. Pourtant elle ne cessait de mentir… et elle craignait plus que tous que ses amis ne l'apprennent.

Ses moments avec ses amis étaient les seules joies de sa vie, mais son secret rendait ce bonheur si fragile. D'Artagnan avait tout découvert en quelques secondes, il suffisait d'un hasard malheureux pour qu'Athos et Porthos ne le découvrent également… et ils ne seraient pas aussi compréhensifs que le jeune garçon. Ils ne pardonneraient pas six années d'imposture. Ils n'auraient jamais été aussi proches d'elle s'ils avaient su qu'elle était une femme. Ils ne se seraient pas livrés de la sorte. Ils n'auraient pas partagé des soirées de beuveries et des conversations scabreuses… Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas son mensonge… Cette amitié était son seul trésor et elle risquait de la perdre à tout moment…

Pendant six ans, elle avait construit la vie d'Aramis, mais cette vie reposait sur un mensonge. Elle avait construit sur du sable et une vague pouvait à tout instant balayer son existence…

Pendant six ans, elle avait tout accepté. Elle avait avancé sans regarder en arrière. Une détermination implacable la faisait tenir en dépit de la souffrance et de la peur… Aujourd'hui le meurtrier de François était mort. Elle avait accompli sa vengeance et il ne lui restait au fond du cœur que le vide de l'absence. Elle avait tout supporté pour venger son amour, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, ses forces l'avaient abandonnée et sa vie lui semblait une farce grotesque et tragique.

S'extirpant du lit, elle ôta avec dégoût ses vêtements souillés du sang des femmes et nettoya son corps. Elle contempla son corps nu dans le miroir… Qu'était-elle donc ? Son corps était un corps de femme pourtant elle en avait perdu depuis longtemps l'allure et les attitudes. Elle avait tant travaillé pour se conduire comme un homme qu'elle serait bien incapable de redevenir une jeune femme. Elle ne savait plus se mouvoir comme une femme. Elle était incapable d'étouffer ses jurons quand quelque chose l'exaspérait. Renée n'avait jamais été un idéal de jeune fille bien élevée, mais à côté d'Aramis, elle aurait semblé un modèle de distinction.

Jour après jour, elle s'était battue pour devenir Aramis et si elle mentait sur son sexe, Aramis était réelle. Elle ne simulait pas ses joies et ses colères. Ses rires et ses peines étaient réels… Était-elle devenue un être hybride ni tout à fait homme ni tout à fait femme ? Était-elle une aberration, un monstre ? Peut-être, mais elle ne pouvait plus être quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif en or pur qui avait dénoncé l'assassin de son amour. Ce bijou était le seul vestige de son ancienne vie, son seul lien avec Renée et François. Si le souvenir de François l'empêchait de s'en séparer, la jeune fille qui y était représentée n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Aramis.

Elle ne pouvait pas redevenir Renée. Elle ne pourrait jamais redevenir une femme. Porter de lourds jupons entravant tous ses gestes, torturer ses pieds dans d'élégantes chaussures, baisser les yeux devant des imbéciles, écouter poliment des pédants… Tout cela elle pourrait peut-être l'endurer, mais être tenue pour quantité négligeable, être méprisée uniquement à cause de son sexe lui serait insupportable. Elle avait bien vu le regard des autres changer dès le moment où elle avait mis des vêtements d'homme. Elle était tout d'un coup devenue un être à part entière, intéressant et estimable. On l'écoutait et on la regardait dans les yeux…

Elle pensa à Hélène Rigaud et il lui sembla que l'existence de cette femme résumait le destin de toutes les femmes dans ce monde d'hommes. Réduite à l'état d'objet joli et précieux, vendue à un vieillard déplaisant, elle ne pouvait que s'étourdir en attendant que la mort de son mari ne la délivre de ses chaînes.

Aramis ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était, mais au moins elle ne vivait pas enchaînée. Dans ce monde où les hommes faisaient les lois, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de renoncer à toute une part d'elle-même. À la mort de François, elle avait renoncé à tous ses rêves d'amour. Tant pis si aucun homme ne la regardait plus avec amour ! Tant pis si elle n'éveillait d'intérêt qu'aux femmes ! Tant pis si son corps de vingt ans étouffait sous des désirs enfouis ! L'honneur et la liberté étaient à ce prix… Mais comme elle détestait parfois les hommes qui la forçaient à de tels renoncements.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre vie que celle qu'elle avait construite avec son sang et sa sueur depuis six ans. Une vie d'aventures, dangereuse, douloureuse, mais libre et excitante. L'épée à la main, les cheveux dans le vent, le visage battu par la violence du vent, elle se sentait vivante… plus vivante que la plupart des femmes.

Pourtant, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, le capitaine avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas toujours être mousquetaire. Tant que François n'était pas vengé, elle s'était refusée à envisager son avenir. Mais depuis le retour de Belle-Île, elle prenait douloureusement conscience qu'à moins d'être tuée au combat, il lui faudrait un jour ou l'autre faire face à ses mensonges.

* * *

**Imbroglio**

Hélène grimaçait tandis que Delphine, sa soubrette, démêlait ses longs cheveux noirs. Après les heures sous le fer à friser, les lendemains de fêtes elle avait toutes les peines du monde à démêler les boucles de son abondante chevelure… Elle esquissa un sourire au souvenir de cette soirée. La caresse des paroles du jeune mousquetaire valait bien cette séance de torture. Quel jeune homme incroyable ! Dans ses bras, Hélène n'avait pas vu le temps passer… Son mari le lui avait longuement reproché. Elle devrait se montrer plus prudente à l'avenir.

Rigaud se moquait bien de ce que pouvait faire sa femme dans l'intimité, mais il entendait qu'elle lui fasse honneur en société. Il n'avait pas épousé une femme, mais une jolie poupée pour briller dans le monde et dont il pourrait jouir quand l'ennui le prenait. Son corps se tendit à la pensée du contact de son mari. Heureusement qu'il prenait de nombreuses maîtresses et ne manquait jamais de visiter les domestiques, car sa femme n'aurait jamais pu supporter tous ses désirs.

Certaines femmes épousaient des vieillards mourants ou impotents, Hélène n'avait pas eu cette chance. Son mari avait trente ans de plus qu'elle, mais il avait une santé parfaite et l'ardeur d'un jeune homme. Elle serait déjà bien vieille quand elle serait libre… Pouvait-on lui reprocher de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de jeunes hommes ?

L'adultère n'était pas une chose dont avait rêvé la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Elle avait grandi dans la peur de l'enfer et du péché. Elle savait qu'elle serait probablement damnée… Mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait préparée à ce qu'était un mariage ? Elle avait été si innocente, mais les appétits de Rigaud eurent vite fait de détruire les illusions de l'enfant qu'elle était.

Elle ne goûtait guère les plaisirs de la chair. Son mari avait achevé de l'en détourner. Elle avait juste envie de se sentir belle et désirable face à un homme qui ne la considérerait pas que comme un bout de chair sans âme. Elle avait besoin qu'on la courtise et qu'on l'embrasse tendrement… Or pour cela, les hommes exigeaient du plaisir.

\- On raconte que vous avez attiré tous les regards à la soirée de Madame Posson, lui dit la jeune soubrette en brossant les cheveux enfin démêlés qui tombaient dans le bas de ses reins. Monsieur Aramis n'avait d'yeux que pour vous.

Hélène rougit et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage à l'évocation du jeune mousquetaire. Quel homme fascinant ! Il avait une allure si frêle et si enfantine pour un homme et pourtant elle avait très rapidement senti qu'il se dégageait de toute sa personne une force et une énergie peu commune. Hélène ne pouvait oublier le regard qu'Aramis avait posé sur elle. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Il lui semblait que le mousquetaire n'avait pas vu en elle un simple objet de désir, mais une femme réelle. Ses paroles avaient été si gentilles. Avec lui, elle s'était sentie belle, intéressante et précieuse… Comme il devait être bon d'être aimée d'un tel homme !

Athos… Hélène l'avait complètement oublié. Il fallait dire que sa relation avec Athos ne pouvait être qualifiée de passion brûlante. Athos était un homme galant et prévenant et Hélène l'aurait volontiers échangé avec son rustre de mari, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucun amour pour elle. Aucun de ses gestes de tendresse ne semblait mû par autre chose que la galanterie. Cette relation ne serait pas difficile à cesser… Mais Aramis accepterait-il une ancienne maîtresse de son camarade ? se demandait Hélène avec angoisse.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le lendemain, Aramis rejoignit ses amis en salle de garde après s'être fait copieusement sermonnée par le capitaine pour sa journée d'absence. Elle devait admettre qu'elle méritait amplement ces reproches. Elle avait été totalement inconsciente. Elle avait toujours pris garde à ne pas consommer d'alcool de façon excessive, elle ne devait jamais perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être découverte par Athos. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à multiplier ce type de soirées ou sa carrière chez les mousquetaires prendrait fin prématurément.

Quant à son comportement au bal, elle ne pouvait pas y songer sans rougir de honte. Athos devait penser qu'elle avait cherché à courtiser sa maîtresse. Si elle arrivait maintenant à se comporter en homme avec les hommes, elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que les femmes puissent la voir comme un amant potentiel. Elle ne pouvait – ni ne voulait – imposer à son corps des désirs d'homme.

Elle rejoignit Athos qui était attablé avec Porthos. Aucune colère ne l'animait, il semblait profondément soulagé de la voir.

\- Vous allez mieux, Aramis ?

\- Oui, merci. J'ai dû dormir pendant toute une journée, mais c'est passé… Pardonnez-moi pour mon comportement avec Hélène. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je suis vraiment confus.

Porthos éclata de rire devant sa mine penaude.

\- Ainsi notre petit Aramis se met à se comporter comme un sot en présence d'une jolie femme ! Je me demandais si cela arriverait un jour !

Il communiquait sa bonne humeur à Athos tandis qu'Aramis rougissait de plus belle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-elle.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Hélène est d'un commerce charmant, mais je ne suis nullement touché par notre rupture. Entre une femme et un frère, mon cœur n'hésite pas une seconde. Si cette femme vous plaît, n'ayez aucun remords à la conquérir.

\- Vous avez rompu avec Hélène !

\- Bien sûr, vous l'avez conquise, mon ami. Heureusement que vous vous intéressez rarement aux femmes, sinon nous en serions réduits aux maisons closes !

Le visage d'Aramis était écarlate, la rougeur avait atteint même la racine de ses cheveux blonds et elle baissait la tête d'un air dépité ce qui augmentait encore l'hilarité de ses camarades.

Elle venait d'achever l'entraînement des jeunes aspirants mousquetaires quand elle vit arriver devant elle une très jeune fille totalement enveloppée dans une sombre pèlerine.

\- Monsieur Aramis ? lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

La jeune fille lui tendit un papier plié en quatre et disparut en courant, la laissant trop étonnée pour réagir.

Aramis déplia le papier où une fine écriture féminine avait écrit quelques mots.

« Monsieur Aramis,

« Vous me trouverez sans doute entreprenante, mais je ne peux oublier notre rencontre. J'espère ne pas m'être méprise sur l'intérêt que vous avez manifesté à mon égard chez Mme Posson et je brûle de m'entretenir de nouveau avec vous.

« Vous pourrez me rejoindre ce soir dès dix heures dans le jardin du Vert galant, je vous y attendrai.

« Hélène Rigaud »

Le sang battait les tempes d'Aramis qui fixait la lettre avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité. C'était de la folie ! Un rendez-vous galant ! Avec une femme ! Elle ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer… Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sauta sur son cheval pour se rendre chez les Rigaud. Il fallait mettre fin à cette histoire absurde.

Ce ne fut que quand un domestique au regard méfiant l'introduisit dans le salon qu'Aramis réalisa qu'elle venait de réagir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

Hélène la rejoignit dans le salon, le visage défait. Elle semblait presque effrayée par le comportement du jeune mousquetaire.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et Aramis comprenait à quel point sa conduite devait paraître insensée. Aucun homme n'aurait accouru seul en plein jour et sans se faire annoncer au domicile d'une femme mariée… Les avances d'Hélène lui avaient semblé tellement… tellement… C'était grotesque ! Elle ne pourrait jamais concevoir qu'une femme puisse la désirer.

Pauvre Hélène ! Par son incapacité à penser comme un homme, elle venait de la compromettre dangereusement. Bientôt tout Paris serait au courant de sa visite. Un homme qui s'introduisait de la sorte chez une femme était soit le dernier des idiots soit un amant en terrain conquis. La rumeur populaire, impitoyable pour l'honneur des femmes, pencherait pour la deuxième solution.

\- Monsieur Aramis, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Pardieu, que pouvait-elle répondre ? Dans quel imbroglio absurde s'était-elle empêtrée ? Elle était nettement plus réfléchie d'habitude. Depuis quelques jours, elle enchaînait les bévues.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Hélène, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai reçu une lettre de vous et… j'ai craint que vous ne vous soyez méprise…

Hélène blêmit et lui lança un regard glacial.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai fait preuve de naïveté, mais il vous suffisait de ne pas répondre.

Aramis ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gênée. Ma vie est une farce ! se répétait-elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi, répéta-t-elle. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous parle au plus vite… Je suis un imbécile.

\- Effectivement. Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire de si urgent ?

\- Non… Excusez-moi… Je suis un vrai danger public depuis quelques jours.

Hélène avait été si souvent maltraitée par les hommes que la gêne d'Aramis à son égard la toucha. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais il était évident que le jeune mousquetaire était sincèrement désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle d'un ton radouci. J'aurais préféré vous faire perdre la tête par amour pour moi, mais qu'importe… Au moins, j'aurai réussi à vous troubler.

Devant le sourire d'Hélène, Aramis se sentit profondément indigne. Hélène ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte… Je ne suis pas un homme ! Je ne suis pas un homme ! Et je ne le serai jamais ! avait-elle envie de hurler.

\- Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse, murmura-t-elle. Si je le pouvais, je me traînerais à vos pieds… Si mon cœur était libre d'aimer une femme, ce serait vous que j'aimerais.

\- Vous aimez déjà une autre femme…

\- Non, j'aime un fantôme… un souvenir…

\- Un souvenir ?

\- Oui… Le souvenir d'un amour merveilleux qui m'a été arraché trop tôt… assassiné pendant une nuit d'orage quelques jours avant notre mariage. Cette nuit a transformé ma vie et a fait de moi le soldat que vous voyez aujourd'hui.

\- Votre cœur ne bat donc plus. Êtes-vous devenu incapable d'aimer ? demanda Hélène sans une once de reproche.

Mon Dieu… si seulement… Pouvait-elle répondre que son cœur s'était brisé, mais n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de battre ? Pouvait-elle dire que toutes ces années, pas une seconde, son cœur n'avait cessé de saigner ?

\- Non, j'aime toujours ce souvenir et personne ne pourra le remplacer.

Hélène la regarda les yeux flous. Aramis songea qu'avec ses cheveux défaits qui tombaient naturellement ses épaules en boucles délicates, elle était encore plus belle qu'avec sa coiffure de bal soignée. Elle semblait si fragile et si perdue. Le type de femme qu'un homme avait envie de serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger… Rien à voir avec moi ! pensa Aramis.

\- Ce type d'amour existe, murmura Hélène.

\- Oui… Et quand on l'a connu, on ne peut jamais l'oublier. Quand on a connu un tel amour, on ne peut plus accepter un mariage de raison ou des étreintes sans passion…

Aramis avait parlé pour elle-même et elle réalisa à peine ces mots prononcés à quel point ils devaient résonner douloureusement dans l'âme d'Hélène… Il fallait vraiment lui arracher la langue !

\- J'aimerais bien connaître un tel amour, dit Hélène.

\- Vous le méritez vraiment, mais ce n'est pas moi qui peux vous l'apporter. Je ne peux que vous offrir mon amitié et vous jurer que je serai là pour vous si vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un ami ou d'un mousquetaire.

Hélène soupira tristement.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux guère espérer plus.

Aramis quitta Hélène en se maudissant intérieurement.

Les jours suivants, Aramis ne cessa de penser à Hélène. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir plongé la pauvre femme dans la plus grande confusion. Par sa bêtise, elle avait fait miroiter à cette femme triste le bel amour qu'elle n'espérait plus pour lui laisser entendre qu'il ne serait jamais pour elle. Sans le vouloir, elle avait sans doute était plus cruelle que tous les amants de la jeune femme. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle ne pouvait ni transformer son corps ni révéler la vérité à la bourgeoise.

La nouvelle de sa visite chez Hélène s'était répandue et elle espérait qu'elle était juste passée pour un écervelé amoureux plutôt que comme un amant butor. Ses amis s'étaient longuement moqués d'elle, mais elle avait bien senti qu'Athos était plus soucieux à son égard qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Il me manquait une maîtresse pour parfaire mon déguisement ! songeait-elle en se détestant. Elle avait réussi à maintenir l'illusion toutes ses années en payant de petites prostituées trop heureuses de n'avoir pas à monnayer leur corps au bel homme blond, mais ses amis avaient noté son indifférence à l'égard de la gent féminine. J'ai détruit le cœur d'une jeune femme, mais j'ai affirmé ma virilité ! Et tout en rentrant de sa journée à la compagnie, elle ruminait ses sombres pensées… Elle ne remarqua pas les ombres qui la suivaient à travers les rues endormies.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle quand des lames brillèrent à la lueur de la lune. Une dizaine d'hommes masqués, certains armés d'épées, d'autres de bâtons, l'encerclaient.

* * *

**Blessures**

Aramis poussa difficilement la porte et s'écroula sur le sol de l'entrée. Elle avait réussi à défaire ces gredins, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse parer tous leurs coups. Elle sentait des douleurs lancinantes dans ses reins et son épaule où ils avaient frappé avec leurs bâtons et toute la partie gauche de son visage était tuméfiée au point qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir l'œil. Un filet de sang descendait le long de sa tempe droite et les épées avaient entaillé son bras gauche. C'était surtout son flanc droit qui la brûlait. Le sang continuait de couler sous son pourpoint…

S'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses genoux, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa des torchons propres et une bouteille de vin puis s'appuya sur le mur. Chacun de ses mouvements tirait douloureusement sur sa blessure et sa peau tuméfiée. Respirant profondément, elle déboutonna son pourpoint et souleva sa chemise ensanglantée. La blessure était placée trop près des seins pour qu'elle puisse demander de l'aide. Débouchant la bouteille, elle avala une longue rasade de vin et attrapa un torchon qu'elle enfonça profondément dans sa bouche… Personne ne devait l'entendre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front quand elle attrapa la bouteille et vida le contenu restant sur la blessure sanglante. La douleur explosa dans son crâne et tout se brouilla autour d'elle.

Haletante, elle retira le torchon qui avait étouffé ses hurlements. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait perdu connaissance, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore s'abandonner dans le sommeil. Tout son corps tremblant lui semblait une plaie béante. Déchirant les torchons, elle banda grossièrement sa blessure. Elle devrait le refaire, mais pour l'heure, ce serait suffisant pour arrêter le sang.

Après avoir reboutonné son pourpoint, elle laissa son corps épuisé et meurtri sombrer dans le sommeil.

Aramis était encore en retard. L'inquiétude d'Athos grandissait de minute en minute. Il craignait que son ami n'ait encore commis quelque sottise.

Depuis qu'Aramis avait rencontré Hélène, Athos avait rarement vu un homme se conduire de façon aussi stupide avec une femme. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Aramis. Jusqu'à présent, les femmes lui avaient semblé moins intéressantes qu'une chevauchée à cheval, une soirée bien arrosée, une partie de cartes ou un combat à l'épée. Il les regardait bien sûr, Athos avait même souvent été frappé par son sens de l'observation à leur égard, mais semblait ne jamais les trouver à son goût. Il fallait dire que la façon dont les femmes lui tournaient autour telles des mouches autour d'un pot de miel avait de quoi rebuter bien des hommes, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi réservé qu'Aramis.

Au bout de six années d'amitié, Aramis était encore un mystère. Athos ne savait rien de ce qui avait été sa vie avant son arrivée chez les mousquetaires. Pourtant, Aramis n'avait rien d'un taciturne comme lui. Il riait souvent, parlait beaucoup et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lancer une plaisanterie ou un mot d'esprit. Il pouvait piquer de terribles colères et faire preuve d'une audace que seul D'Artagnan arrivait à égaler, mais il conservait toujours une certaine réserve. Souvent, son regard s'assombrissait et il devenait totalement impénétrable… Et cette pudeur excessive dont il faisait preuve en toute occasion. Jamais il n'avait voulu les accompagner dans des baignades même par des journées caniculaires et il refusait souvent leur aide pour soigner ses blessures. Athos soupçonnait quelque infirmité cachée, mais tout ce qu'il voyait d'Aramis lui semblait tellement parfait qu'il avait peine à lui imaginer une difformité.

Que diable pouvait-il faire ? Il était inconcevable qu'il ait passé la nuit avec Hélène. Il n'aurait pas osé s'introduire chez elle en pleine nuit… Non, il n'aurait pas été assez fou. Pourtant les femmes n'avaient pas leur pareil pour pousser un homme à la folie. Athos se savait injuste. Hélène était une pécheresse, une fille d'Ève, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille... Son image en évoquait une autre bien moins tendre. Il écarta le souvenir d'Anne d'un geste vif comme s'il voulait éloigner une mouche malfaisante. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Aramis n'était plus un enfant. Il avait à de maintes reprises prouvé qu'il réussissait à se tirer des situations des plus périlleuses. Pourtant sans doute était-ce dû à son allure d'adolescent, Athos sentait chez Aramis quelque chose de tendre et de fragile qui lui donnait envie de protéger le jeune homme. Il s'en était ouvert à Porthos qui avait souvent ressenti la même chose. Jamais ils n'auraient osé l'avouer à Aramis qui en aurait été fou de rage.

Il ne quittait pas l'entrée de la résidence de monsieur de Tréville des yeux quand il reconnut la silhouette fine et élancée d'Aramis. Enfin !... Pourquoi avait-il une démarche si mal assurée ? Pourquoi son chapeau était rabattu sur son visage ? Aramis se rapprochait et malgré le chapeau, Athos vit son visage. Porthos l'avait aperçu aussi et n'avait pu étouffer un cri.

En six ans de combats, Aramis n'avait jamais été autant amochée. Des hématomes bleutés couvraient toute la partie gauche de son visage et sa paupière était gonflée. Des coupures marquaient aussi sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ai-je l'air si terrible que ça ? dit-elle en tentant un sourire qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Porthos.

\- Une bande de spadassins m'est tombée dessus hier soir.

\- Sans raison ? demanda Athos, l'air soucieux.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas donné d'explication, voyez-vous. Ils se sont contentés de coups d'épées et de bâtons. Mais j'en suis venu à bout.

\- Avez-vous été blessé ? demanda Porthos.

\- Rien de bien grave, Porthos, mentit Aramis qui sentait la blessure de son flanc la brûler à chacun de ses pas.

\- C'est curieux qu'on s'en prenne à vous de la sorte en ce moment, dit Athos. Ces maroufles ont-ils essayé de vous dépouiller ou en avaient-ils à votre personne ?

\- À quoi pensez-vous, Athos ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois qu'une personne qui aurait des raisons de s'en prendre à vous… Pourtant cela me semble une réaction excessive.

\- Le mari d'Hélène… Mais ce serait absurde ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'affichais avec sa femme !

Porthos regardait le visage d'Aramis et sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- Pardieu ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'on s'en prenne à vous impunément !

\- Arrêtez, Porthos ! l'arrêta Aramis en lui attrapant la main. Cet homme est un vieillard et il ne s'agit peut-être que d'un hasard… Et puis, je sais très bien me défendre tout seul.

\- Cela se voit ! Vous êtes-vous regardé dans un miroir ? Vous ressemblez à un chien battu !

\- Ils étaient dix ! J'aurais voulu vous y voir !

\- Vous me semblez assez en forme pour vous disputer avec Porthos, mais vous devriez peut-être aller voir un médecin…

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai que des égratignures.

Encore cette pudeur excessive ! songea Athos.

Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues brûlant ses pommettes sanglantes. Hélène avait caché son visage meurtri sous ses cheveux noirs. Roulée sur elle-même, elle n'avait pas bougé de l'angle de la pièce où son mari l'avait abandonnée…

Ce n'était pas les premiers coups qu'elle recevait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la frappait au visage et avec une telle violence. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pris garde à ce que personne ne puisse remarquer ses coups, tapant sur les fesses, les jambes et le bas du dos. Elle devait toujours paraître belle à ses côtés…

Les événements de la matinée se bousculaient dans son crâne. Elle était à peine réveillée quand elle avait entendu son mari qui discutait vivement dans le salon. D'habitude, il ne se levait pas avant la fin de matinée… Elle ne reconnut pas la seconde voix, mais elle l'avait déjà entendue. S'approchant de la paroi qui séparait sa chambre du salon, elle entendit l'homme dire : « Nous sommes dans une phase critique, le moindre faux pas pourrait nous être fatal… Si les sottises de votre femme amènent les mousquetaires sur nos traces, c'est vous qui en subirez les conséquences ! À vous de faire en sorte qu'aucun mousquetaire ne s'approche plus d'elle et de votre demeure ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit son mari entrer dans sa chambre les yeux remplis de haine. Avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il l'attrapait par les cheveux et cognait brutalement son visage sur sa coiffeuse… Le sang envahit sa bouche et son nez tandis qu'il tapait sa tête encore et encore contre le meuble d'acajou. Elle hurlait, mais personne ne venait… personne ne venait jamais… Après un temps infini, il la jeta au travers de la pièce. « Je doute que vous receviez qui que ce soit avant un bon moment ! » lâcha-t-il en sortant.

Depuis elle ne cessait de pleurer. La nuit était tombée… depuis des heures sans doute.

Elle avait si mal… Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle avait toujours obéi comme une femme devait le faire. Elle n'avait rien dit quand on l'avait mariée à quinze ans à un homme vieux et affreux. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait abusé de son corps nuit après nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait donné ses premiers coups. Elle n'avait rien dit quand son premier amant l'avait attirée dans un bosquet pour une étreinte sans passion. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait abandonnée… Elle avait toujours tout accepté. Elle n'était qu'une femme et son destin était d'obéir. Quelle était sa récompense ? Était-elle défigurée ?

\- Aramis… venez m'aider… murmurait-elle entre ses lèvres sanglantes.

Les paroles du jeune mousquetaire lui revenaient en mémoire… « Quand on a connu un tel amour, on ne peut plus accepter un mariage de raison ou des étreintes sans passion… » Elle avait accepté une vie sans âme et sans amour et elle n'en retirait qu'une souffrance infinie. Il existait autre chose. Il existait des êtres qui aimaient de toute leur âme et qui refusaient tout sentiment feint… Au fond du gouffre de douleur dans lequel elle se trouvait, cette pensée apporta à Hélène une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu : l'espoir… et l'espoir engendra la révolte.

* * *

**Lettres volées**

Les doigts d'Hélène enserraient fortement les précieux documents. Elle aurait souri si ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore été si douloureuses. Malgré sa peur, elle avait l'impression de respirer plus librement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis son mariage. Elle était partie ! Partie ! Cette pensée l'effrayait et la grisait en même temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la vie qui allait s'ouvrir à elle, mais elle avait déjà connu le pire… Pouvait-elle espérer enfin le meilleur ?

Elle riait intérieurement en songeant à la stupéfaction qui avait dû saisir son mari quand il avait trouvé son secrétaire brisé et vidé. Elle songeait à toutes les lettres qu'il avait toujours dissimulées soigneusement à tous… à tous sauf à sa femme. Mais une femme ne comptait pas. On ne se cachait pas devant une chaise ou un chien, on ne se cachait pas plus devant sa femme. Toute sa vie, Hélène avait été considérée comme quantité négligeable. On la trouvait belle comme on appréciait une belle toile ou un bon repas. On n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance à ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. On parlait devant elle comme si elle était absente… Alors elle avait regardé et écouté. Personne ne se doutait que derrière ses jolis yeux verts bordés de cils noirs, se cachait un esprit fin et observateur. Son mari aurait été le dernier à imaginer que sa femme ait pu s'intéresser à sa mystérieuse correspondance. Quel imbécile !

Était-elle devenue folle ? Peut-être, la révolte était tellement grisante après des années d'esclavage. Toute la journée, elle avait erré à travers les rues de Paris… Son mari devait la rechercher… Plus que quelques mètres et elle arriverait à la demeure de monsieur de Tréville… Personne n'oserait lui faire du mal au milieu des mousquetaires…

Le soleil se couchait sur la cour d'où se retiraient les mousquetaires fatigués de leur journée. Appuyée sur le mur, Aramis tâtait son visage des doigts. En deux jours, sa peau avait bien désenflé, mais des bleus et des cicatrices devaient encore marquer ses traits. Quelle coquetterie ! Elle avait une blessure cuisante sur le torse et elle songeait avant tout à son visage. Comme si elle devait plaire à qui que ce soit ! Elle se sentait si stupidement féminine parfois.

\- Vous retrouvez un visage humain, lui dit Porthos avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

\- Oh, je vous remercie ! À quoi devais-je donc ressembler ?

\- À un chien battu, je vous l'ai dit.

\- N'écoutez pas, Aramis… Porthos est dépité, car dans deux jours, vous aurez à nouveau toutes les femmes à vos pieds.

\- Je vous les cède volontiers, mon cher Porthos !

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la silhouette totalement enveloppée d'une pèlerine noire qui s'approchait d'eux avec prudence. La capuche cachait totalement le visage où seuls brillaient deux yeux d'un vert pur.

\- Qui va là ? s'interrompit Aramis en mettant sa main sur son épée.

\- C'est moi, monsieur Aramis.

\- Hélène ?

La voix était légèrement différente, comme étouffée. Aramis s'avança prudemment vers la pèlerine… Les yeux d'Hélène se remplirent de larmes quand elle abaissa la capuche et dévoilait aux trois mousquetaires son visage martyrisé.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? balbutia Aramis en sentant un froid glacial monter le long de son dos.

Hélène remonta sa capuche et détourna les yeux devant les regards horrifiés des mousquetaires.

\- Qui a fait ça ? répéta Aramis en s'approchant d'elle. Qui a fait ça ? C'est votre mari ?

Hélène remua la tête en signe d'acceptation. Un brasier s'alluma dans les yeux d'Aramis qui se précipita vers la porte… Athos eut juste le temps de se jeter sur elle pour la maintenir dans ses bras.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Athos avait toutes les peines du monde à la contenir. Porthos aurait été plus efficace, mais il n'avait pas vu assez vite la fureur qui avait pris possession d'Aramis.

\- Calmez-vous ! Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais le tuer !

Aramis n'était pas comme Porthos. Elle n'avait pas continuellement des accès de colère incontrôlée… Sa fureur en était d'autant plus violente.

Elle se débattait en tous sens. Athos l'empêchait d'atteindre son épée et la serrait comme dans un étau. La plupart des hommes auraient déjà volé à travers la cour.

\- C'est une folie ! Vous avez dit vous-même que c'était un vieillard ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'assassiner !

\- Il est bien assez jeune pour torturer sa femme !

Athos la serrait plus étroitement. Tout son corps était brûlant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer pour cela !

\- Alors quoi ?

Ses grands yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Il n'y avait jamais vu une telle rage.

\- Personne ne peut rien faire ! Il a tous les droits ! Sa femme ne vaut guère plus qu'un chien ! Elle lui appartient ! Regardez ce qu'il lui a fait ! Et personne ne fera rien ! Une femme ne vaut donc rien ! Nous allons fermer les yeux et le laisser s'en tirer !

Des larmes de colère et d'impuissance avaient inondé son visage.

\- C'est tellement lâche ! Tellement indigne ! Comment peut-on oser faire ça à une femme ? À sa femme ! Sur son visage en plus ! Savez-vous ce qu'est un visage pour une femme ? C'est la vitrine de son âme !

Aramis ne tentait même plus de se débattre. Elle se contentait de pleurer sur l'épaule d'Athos.

\- Et tout est de ma faute… balbutia-t-elle dans un sanglot. C'est la faute de ma sottise et de mon inconscience ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'en prendrait à Hélène… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

\- Non, monsieur Aramis, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher… bien au contraire !

Hélène s'était rapprochée. Vu l'état de ses lèvres, chaque mot devait lui coûter.

\- Vous m'avez donné le courage de quitter cette vie. Rien que pour cela, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante… Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à éloigner monsieur Rigaud de moi.

Se dégageant des bras d'Athos qui avait desserré son étreinte, elle se rapprocha d'Hélène.

\- Je mets mon épée à votre service, madame.

Hélène sortit alors une grosse liasse de documents et les tendit au mousquetaire.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne réellement, mais je sais que mon mari intrigue avec des aristocrates. Il craignait plus que tout de voir les mousquetaires s'intéresser à lui et je soupçonne quelque machination. J'ai tout emporté… Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux affaires du royaume et je n'ai confiance qu'en vous pour juger de la valeur de ces documents.

Aramis feuilleta vivement les nombreuses lettres que lui avait confiées Hélène.

\- Athos… Porthos… Venez voir, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Il faut aller voir le capitaine ! s'exclama Athos devant la grande signature qui achevait de nombreuses lettres.

Tandis qu'Aramis installait Hélène à l'infirmerie, Athos et Porthos avançaient vers le bureau du capitaine.

\- Aramis semble vraiment très amoureux de cette jeune femme, déclara Porthos. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle colère.

\- Certes…

Porthos n'insista pas, Athos semblait concentré sur les lettres volées. Il ne pouvait deviner que le contact du corps chaud de leur ami avait étrangement troublé le mousquetaire.

Après un très long silence, le capitaine de Tréville déposa les lettres sur son bureau. La grande signature, signe d'un esprit velléitaire et arrogant, semblait lui sauter au visage… _Gaston de France, duc d'Orléans_… Le frère cadet du roi.

Avec l'infertilité du couple royal et le choix du prince Philippe de rester dans l'ombre du roi, Gaston d'Orléans était à ce jour l'héritier de la couronne de France. La cour de France ne comptait plus les nombreuses intrigues dont il s'était rendu complice… mais là, cela semblait plus obscur et plus inquiétant.

\- Ces lettres sont nébuleuses. Le prince ne devait guère avoir confiance dans ce bourgeois.

\- Il semble qu'il s'agit d'une intrigue d'importance, dit Athos. Il est clair aujourd'hui que Rigaud et ses complices ont tenté d'assassiner Aramis afin d'éviter à tout prix que les mousquetaires ne s'approchent trop de sa demeure.

\- La seule chose qui apparaît, c'est que d'énormes sommes d'argent semblent transiter entre ce Rigaud et le duc d'Orléans… Les affaires de corruption sont plutôt le fait des gardes du Cardinal.

\- Allons, capitaine, vous vous doutez bien que Gaston d'Orléans ne détourne pas de telles sommes pour son simple plaisir, objecta Athos. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il intrigue pour remplacer Sa Majesté à la tête du royaume.

\- Certes… mais cette affaire est délicate. Sa Majesté se méfie de son frère, mais il est de lignée royale et nous ne pouvons lancer des mousquetaires à ses trousses.

Il soupira en frottant son front.

\- Une grande partie des lettres vient de Tours où le prince réside actuellement. Vous n'avez pas pris de vacances depuis longtemps, n'auriez-vous pas envie de visiter la Touraine ?

De larges sourires éclairèrent les visages des trois mousquetaires.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, capitaine.

\- Je pense que D'Artagnan commence à se lasser de la Gascogne, peut-être pourrait-il terminer son congé avec vous ? Je vais lui faire parvenir un courrier.

La joie des mousquetaires à l'idée d'être de nouveau tous les quatre réunis était manifeste.

\- Enfin, il faut mettre madame Rigaud à l'abri. Nous ne pouvons la garder ici et elle court un réel danger dehors… Pour l'heure, je pense qu'elle pourrait se cacher auprès des carmélites de Rouen, il faudrait juste qu'un soldat aguerri l'y conduise.

\- Je m'en charge, capitaine, déclara Aramis.

\- Hors de question ! Ce serait le meilleur moyen qu'on retrouve vos cadavres dans un fossé !

\- Mais, capitaine.

\- Non, vous avez une mission à accomplir.

\- Le capitaine a raison, Aramis, reprit Athos. Vous ne pouvez apparaître avec Hélène sans vous mettre tous les deux en danger. Je connais un excellent soldat qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Rochefort.

\- Soyez sérieux ! répliqua Aramis.

\- Nos ennemis sont concentrés sur nous, mais pas sur les gardes du Cardinal. On ne soupçonnera pas un fidèle de Richelieu et Rochefort est un soldat de valeur… Il n'y a que nous qui arrivons à le mettre en échec. En outre, Gaston d'Orléans est autant l'ennemi du roi que celui du Cardinal, aussi je pense que nous aurions tout intérêt à faire appel à lui. De plus, ne serait-il pas sage de demander aux gardes du Cardinal de surveiller la maison de Rigaud ?

\- Mais…

\- Athos a raison, insista Porthos. Il s'agit de la sécurité d'Hélène.

\- Soit, mais Rochefort devra répondre d'Hélène sur sa vie !

\- J'y veillerai, Aramis, répondit Athos.

\- Très bien, messieurs ! déclara Tréville. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à préparer vos affaires. Je vous laisse la journée de demain pour arranger toutes vos affaires et vous charger de Rochefort.

\- Bien capitaine.

Les mousquetaires s'apprêtaient à se retirer quand le capitaine ajouta :

\- Aramis, à l'avenir, je souhaiterais que vos amours fassent un peu moins de bruit.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux.

\- La Touraine ! On ne pouvait rêver meilleure destination ! s'exclama Porthos en sortant du bureau de monsieur de Tréville. On y fait les meilleures charcuteries de France : des rillettes, des andouillettes ! Et des fromages ! Sans parler des vins ! Ah le Chinon, le Bourgueil, le Vouvray, l'Ambroise ! Cette mission s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices !

Aramis leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Athos en souriant :

\- Pardieu Athos, rendez-vous compte que nous partons au pays de Gargantua ! Au retour, nous risquons fort de ne pouvoir trouver de cheval assez résistant pour transporter Porthos !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire devant le visage boudeur de Porthos.

\- Vous ne savez pas profiter des plaisirs de l'existence !

\- Porthos, vous ne savez pas différencier profiter des plaisirs et dévorer les plaisirs.

Athos riait en observant le regard pétillant de son ami… Comme Aramis s'était animé à l'annonce de cette mission ! Était-ce l'idée de retrouver D'Artagnan ou l'ivresse de l'aventure, mais il lui semblait tout d'un coup plus vivant que depuis des semaines. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, si Porthos rayonnait devant un bon gigot et une bonne bouteille, Aramis lui s'enflammait pour un combat ou une folle chevauchée. Quand il pensait à son ami, il le voyait soit galopant ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent ou sautant à travers les toits l'épée à la main… L'image de Mars, le dieu de la guerre…

* * *

**Confidences**

Le lendemain matin, dès les premières heures de l'aube, Aramis retourna à la compagnie pour voir Hélène à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait souhaité passer la nuit avec elle, mais le capitaine l'avait sommée de rentrer et elle devait reconnaître que c'était le plus prudent.

Dès qu'elle pensait à Hélène, le remords et le sentiment d'une injustice cuisante rampaient dans son âme. Si Athos ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait été prête à décapiter le faquin qui l'avait torturée. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle vengerait Hélène… Je ne vis que pour la vengeance, une vraie Furie ! pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elle était pourtant de merveilleuse humeur. Malgré les souffrances d'Hélène, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à la pensée de la mission à accomplir… Les heures passées à galoper avec ses amis, les soirées joyeuses au coin d'un feu, les arrêts incessants de Porthos dans toutes les auberges et son pauvre cheval qui peinait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des étapes et les combats durant lesquels ils faisaient tous corps… Un pour tous et tous pour un ! Ils étaient comme les parties d'un même corps. Dans ces moments, elle était pleinement heureuse.

Bien sûr, elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour ne pas être découverte dans la proximité qu'ils allaient partager. Le plus dur était de se laver hors des regards de ses compagnons. Elle avait dû tant de fois repousser les propositions de baignade dans la rivière avec Athos et Porthos… Rien qu'à cette pensée, ses joues s'embrasaient. Même après des années à vivre au milieu des soldats et à écouter leurs conversations paillardes, elle conservait des réactions de jeune fille.

Sous la protection du capitaine, Hélène avait réussi à dormir. Elle n'était réveillée que depuis peu de temps quand Aramis la rejoignit.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu rester avec vous.

\- Ce n'est rien. Le médecin m'a examinée, il semblerait que mon ossature ne soit pas touchée. J'aurais peut-être quelques cicatrices, mais je retrouverai mon visage.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du mousquetaire à ces paroles lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la violence de sa réaction face aux maltraitances de son mari. Jamais personne n'avait semblé aussi touché par son sort. Se pourrait-il qu'Aramis tienne vraiment à elle ? Elle se mettait à espérer plus que de l'amitié du jeune mousquetaire.

Aramis s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit … Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hélène. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, cessez de vous torturer… Vous savez, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me frappait. Vous savez le pire, ce n'est pas la douleur, c'est l'impuissance, l'impression d'être comme un animal pris au piège et qu'on aura beau courir en tous sens cela ne servira à rien, car il n'y a pas d'issue.

\- Quel lâche… murmura Aramis en serrant les dents de rage. Je vous jure qu'il le paiera. Les lettres qui vous lui avez prises sont très intéressantes. Vous aviez raison, il est clair que votre mari est coupable de félonie et nous le démasquerons.

Hélène sourit.

\- Je vais devoir partir dès demain avec Athos et Porthos, continua Aramis. Le comte de Rochefort va vous mettre à l'abri dans un couvent en attendant que nous ayons mis fin à cette intrigue… Il prendra bien soin de vous, sans cela il en répondra devant moi.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, personne n'en a autant fait pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir en faire davantage…

Aramis s'interrompit quand Hélène posa sa main sur les siennes et la regarda avec incompréhension. Hélène posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur celles du jeune mousquetaire qui se rejeta vivement en arrière… Une expression terrible apparut sur son visage. La pire qu'Hélène pouvait imaginer : du dégoût.

Hélène fondit en larmes. Aramis tremblait. Elle n'avait pu contenir l'horreur qui l'avait saisie quand Hélène avait tenté de l'embrasser… Elle était une femme ! Malgré l'uniforme et l'épée, le corps qui frémissait sous ses vêtements était un corps de femme. Elle n'était pas un homme. Elle ne le serait jamais. Jamais.

\- Pardonnez-moi, sanglotait Hélène. J'avais oublié… J'avais oublié que mon visage… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si laide…

Les yeux d'Aramis s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non… ce n'est pas vous… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas si gentil avec moi. J'ai bien vu que vous m'aviez trouvée monstrueuse… je comprends, vous savez.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en cause, c'est moi le monstre… Vous êtes parfaite, c'est moi qui ne peux souffrir qu'une femme me touche ainsi…

Aramis inspira profondément. Elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait, mais tout son être lui criait que cette farce cruelle avait assez duré. Ses mensonges avaient fait trop de mal à Hélène, elle méritait la vérité… quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Après s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée, elle révéla tout à Hélène.

Quand Aramis termina son récit, Hélène la couvrait d'un regard intense. Elle attendait prête à recevoir toutes les insultes qu'elle aurait méritées de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Des cheveux tellement magnifiques que les femmes en sont jalouses… murmura Hélène comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Une taille plus fine que la mienne… Un visage trop doux pour être celui d'un homme… Et votre voix… Comment pouvons-nous être aussi aveugles ?... C'est tellement… tellement évident ! Vous êtes si belle en plus ! Même avec votre uniforme, vous êtes une femme superbe !... Comment faites-vous ? Six années sans être découverte alors que… Quand on le sait, cela saute aux yeux !

\- Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien vu, comme tous les autres. Qui soupçonnerait Aramis, un mousquetaire, un des meilleurs en plus, d'être une femme ? Tout le monde sait bien que seul un homme peut être aussi habile à l'épée. Les femmes ne sont que de faibles créatures qu'il faut protéger.

\- Mon Dieu, comme cela doit être dur ! s'exclama Hélène. Vous devez être toujours sur vos gardes ! Surveiller chacun de vos gestes, chacun de vos regards ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à la moindre faiblesse… Les femmes doivent être faibles et les hommes peuvent s'abandonner dans les bras des femmes, mais vous… Vous ne pouvez jamais vous abandonner ! Comme vous devez vous sentir seule ! Votre cœur doit si souvent pleurer dans le noir en sachant que le réconfort d'une épaule compréhensive lui est interdit… Je n'imagine même pas tous les renoncements que vous avez dû accepter. Tout cela par amour…

Aramis s'était rarement sentie aussi émue et vulnérable. Hélène avait fait preuve d'une telle compréhension. Intérieurement, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard si elle avait invité cette femme si clairvoyante.

\- Pour être libre aussi. Ne plus avoir de compte à rendre à des hommes qui nous considèrent comme des objets que l'on peut acheter ou vendre… S'appartenir.

\- J'ai peine à imaginer la force dont vous avez dû faire preuve pour cela… Bâillonner toute une part de vous pour conserver votre intégrité… Vous êtes si courageuse !

\- Vous êtes bien plus forte que moi, Hélène. Vous n'avez jamais eu le choix, on vous a enchaînée toute votre vie… À votre place, je serais devenue folle ou je me serais tuée, mais vous avez réussi à rester vous, à garder votre âme intacte en dépit de toutes les humiliations. Je ne sais pas où vous avez puisé une telle force !

Les deux femmes se regardaient. La blonde et la brune avec leurs blessures au corps et à l'âme semblaient unies d'une même compréhension. N'étaient-elles pas les deux faces d'un même destin ? Chacune à sa manière se battait pour maîtriser son destin dans ce monde où les hommes avaient dicté les lois qui les enchaînaient… Pour chacune, l'avenir était incertain, mais une vie de soumission leur semblait bien pire encore.

\- Me pardonnez-vous mes mensonges ? demanda Aramis.

\- Je suis désolée de l'embarras dans lequel j'ai dû vous mettre. Cela devait être abominablement gênant !

\- C'était surtout l'idée de vous faire souffrir qui m'était le plus insupportable. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je m'étais doutée de la vérité dès le premier instant. Je n'étais pas attirée par l'homme mais par la femme qui est en vous, par votre force et votre courage… Je pense que j'en avais besoin pour trouver en moi le courage de refuser à vie dans laquelle on m'avait enfermée.

À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et les deux femmes virent entrer Athos accompagné de Rochefort, tous les deux très pâles.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis allé chez Rochefort ce matin, il a envoyé aussitôt des hommes chez Rigaud, commença Athos.

\- Et ?

\- Et on a retrouvé le corps de monsieur Rigaud.

Hélène étouffa un cri, sans doute plus de surprise que de tristesse.

\- Il est clair que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que nous puissions l'interroger ! s'exclama Rochefort.

\- Il faut avancer notre départ, ajouta Athos.

\- Et Hélène ? demanda Aramis. Ces gredins vont sans doute essayer de s'en prendre à elle.

Athos prit un air perplexe et se tourna vers Rochefort.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir cacher cette jeune femme dans la résidence de Son Éminence ?

\- Chez le Cardinal ?

\- Oui, enfin c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de France. Qui s'en prendra à une jeune femme au milieu des gardes du Cardinal ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Hélène ?

\- Ma foi, si vous m'assurez que je serai en sécurité.

\- Dès que nous aurons attrapé ces scélérats, vous recouvrerez votre liberté.

\- Je vous jure que je veillerai sur vous, déclara Rochefort. Il paraît que votre ami mousquetaire me coupera les oreilles si vous n'avez ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

Hélène esquissa un mince sourire en se disant intérieurement : « Des aveugles ! »

\- Préparez vos affaires Aramis, dit Athos. Nous partons dans une heure.

\- Rochefort, je compte sur vous pour vous protéger Hélène !

Aramis allait se lever quand Hélène se pressa contre elle :

\- Prenez bien soin de vous, Aramis ! murmura-t-elle.

Comment une femme peut-elle vivre ainsi ? se demandait-elle. Elle risque sa vie à chaque instant dans la solitude la plus totale… Dans quel monde vivons-nous pour qu'une femme si belle doive se cacher sous l'uniforme ? Elle ne peut pourtant éternellement étouffer son cœur de femme…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aux portes d'Orléans**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand les trois mousquetaires s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge aux portes d'Orléans. Ils avaient galopé depuis la fin de la matinée et l'estomac de Porthos criait famine. Quand il sentit les effluves qui s'échappaient de la cuisine, son ventre se lança dans un concerto de gargouillements qui arracha un fou rire à ses compagnons.

\- N'êtes-vous pas trop dépité d'avoir abandonné Hélène aux bons soins de Rochefort ? demanda Porthos en dévorant un énorme poulet.

\- Taisez-vous, Porthos ! chuchota-t-elle exaspérée. Nos ennemis sont peut-être dans cette salle à nous écouter. Vous êtes inconscient !

\- Enfin, nous n'avons rencontré aucun obstacle sur la route. Nous les avons sans doute pris de vitesse.

\- Je ne sais pas, objecta Athos en portant sa main sur son menton d'un air pensif. Pour le moment, ils ont toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

Porthos retourna à son aile de poulet en maugréant sur la prudence excessive de ses compagnons.

Ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres dès que Porthos eut assouvi sa faim.

De sa fenêtre à la lueur de la pleine lune, Aramis regardait les murailles d'Orléans. Malgré sa fatigue, son esprit vagabondait. Elle pensait à la pure jeune fille qui deux siècles auparavant avait mené les troupes françaises devant ces mêmes murailles. Cette simple femme armée de son courage et de sa foi avait libéré la ville et rétabli le roi de France sur son trône… et elle avait fini sur le bûcher. Quelle mort infamante ! Un homme n'aurait jamais été exécuté de la sorte. Trahie, abandonnée, qualifiée de sorcière alors que la foi brûlait dans son âme, Aramis devinait les souffrances qu'avait dû endurer la Pucelle d'Orléans. Humiliée, maltraitée, torturée, brûlée trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de son corps, rien qu'en y pensant Aramis en avait la nausée. Serait-ce son destin ? Mourrait-elle dans les flammes comme une sorcière pour avoir trompé les hommes ? Serait-elle soumise à la vindicte populaire ? Oublierait-on tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour le roi et la France ? Le courage des femmes comptait si peu et c'était une infamie de se revêtir comme un homme…

Elle secoua la tête pour écarter ces sinistres pensées et se détourna de la fenêtre. La chambre était petite et meublée très simplement, un simple lit et quelques chaises. Le lit semblait confortable. Un miroir trônait sur la cheminée sans doute pour donner une impression d'espace. Elle dénoua ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombèrent en délicates ondulations dans le creux de ses reins et regarda l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir à la lueur lunaire. Hélène avait raison, seule une cécité collective empêchait ses compagnons de voir la femme derrière l'uniforme. À seize ans, la jeunesse pouvait expliquer ses traits délicats et sa voix douce, mais à vingt-deux ? Certes, on ne regardait plus les êtres qu'on voyait jour après jour, mais plus le temps passerait, plus son visage imberbe et féminin serait suspect. Peut-être devrait-elle suivre les conseils de Tréville et redevenir Renée… Se marier, porter des enfants… Quelle idée ! Après six ans dans la peau d'Aramis, quel homme serait attiré par la femme qu'elle était devenue avec sa fierté, ses attitudes masculines et son esprit moqueur ? Elle doutait même que François ait pu aimer une telle femme. Non, le mariage était exclu. Quel homme épouserait un mousquetaire ? Rien que cette pensée était ridicule !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur des hommes armés qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à la trouver réveillée. Elle attrapa son épée et frappa vigoureusement sur la cloison afin de réveiller ses compagnons. Trouvant soudain une utilité aux pauvres chaises de sa chambre, elle les lança sur ses assaillants afin de libérer la sortie.

S'engouffrant dans le couloir, elle vit la chambre d'Athos ouverte. Le mousquetaire simplement vêtu de son pantalon ferraillait avec ses adversaires.

\- Vous vous en sortez ? lui cria-t-elle.

\- Oui, allez aider Porthos ! Je vous rejoins !

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, elle espérera incongrûment que Porthos serait un peu plus vêtu qu'Athos.

Porthos avait le sommeil plus lourd que ses compagnons et le riche repas qu'il avait englouti l'avait presque assommé. Quand il s'était réveillé, les brigands lui avaient pris son épée et encerclaient son lit. Il avait tenté de les repousser à mains nues, mais une épée avait rudement entaillé son bras gauche sur toute sa longueur. Quand Aramis entra dans sa chambre, il essayait de se défendre avec une chaise, mais sa blessure l'affaiblissait énormément. Elle sauta à ses côtés tandis qu'il se laissait tomber, épuisé par le sang perdu.

Leurs assaillants étaient nombreux, elle avait beau les repousser les uns après les autres, ils revenaient à la charge. L'état de Porthos était inquiétant, il semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger et elle savait qu'elle serait bien incapable de le transporter.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Athos les rejoignit. À deux, ils pouvaient assurer leurs arrières et protéger Porthos.

\- Porthos est mal en point, lui dit-elle entre deux coups d'épée. Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence… Il perd beaucoup de sang !

\- Il faut réussir à quitter cette auberge !

\- N'y songez pas, Athos ! Porthos ne peut pas bouger et aucun d'entre nous n'est en mesure de le porter seul !

Le colosse ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Partez d'ici sans vous occuper de moi… murmura-t-il.

Athos et Aramis se regardèrent un court instant… Au bout de tant de combats, ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans dire un mot au milieu du claquement des armes. Il leur fallait un peu de répit pour soigner Porthos, ils aviseraient après. Tout en continuant à ferrailler, ils attrapèrent chacun une chaise afin de repousser plus aisément leurs adversaires hors de la petite chambre. Leurs assaillants surpris se laissèrent facilement bouter hors de la pièce que les mousquetaires barricadèrent aussitôt avec le lit.

Tandis qu'Athos renforçait leur barricade de fortune avec le maigre mobilier de la chambre, Aramis retourna auprès de Porthos et le secoua légèrement. Elle avait soigné tant de blessures avec les moyens les plus rudimentaires qu'elle agissait d'instinct. Il fallait tout d'abord désinfecter la plaie ou au moins la nettoyer.

\- Porthos, nous avons peu de temps. Avez-vous de l'eau ou de l'alcool avec vous ?

\- Dans mon sac, sous le pourpoint… balbutia-t-il.

Elle attrapa la bouteille tout en tirant les draps à elle.

\- Athos, donnez-moi un bout de bois.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, le jeune homme désossa aussitôt une chaise et lui lança un des pieds.

\- Cela va brûler, dit-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de Porthos.

\- Quel gâchis… un si bon bordeaux, murmura-t-il avant de serrer le rondin entre ses dents.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, Porthos ! Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang et vous risquez la septicémie, et pourtant vous songez à cette pauvre bouteille !

Elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur à se moquer, mais cela lui évitait de penser à la douleur qu'allait ressentir son ami et aux bandits qui risquaient à tout moment de forcer la porte. Tandis qu'Athos surveillait les issues, elle versa le vin sur un morceau de drap et commença à nettoyer la profonde blessure. Le visage de Porthos se crispa de douleur, son bras droit agrippa l'épaule d'Aramis et l'enserra si fortement qu'elle dût se retenir pour ne pas hurler avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. La plaie nettoyée, elle déchira des pans des draps et constitua un garrot sur toute la longueur du bras. Quand elle eut fini, elle essuya son front et se tourna vers Athos :

\- Vous devriez essayer de vous enfuir par la fenêtre pendant que je veille sur Porthos.

Ils entendaient clairement le bruit de leurs assaillants qui enfonçaient la porte.

\- Il n'est pas question que je vous abandonne ici tous les deux !

\- Réfléchissez, Athos, si nous restons ici, nous allons tomber tous entre leurs mains ! En partant vous avez une chance d'atteindre Tours !

\- Mais…

\- N'oubliez pas que nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Nous devons savoir ce qu'intrigue Gaston d'Orléans ! Vous ne serez utile à personne si vous vous faites prendre ici !

Malgré sa jeunesse, Aramis était le seul mousquetaire à avoir de l'autorité sur Athos. Elle empoigna une chemise de Porthos et la jeta à son compagnon.

\- Et habillez-vous ! Une pneumonie serait encore plus inutile !

\- Aramis… commença-t-il en enfilant la chemise.

Elle le poussa vers la fenêtre.

\- Partez à ma place…

\- Cessez de discuter !

Acculé à la fenêtre, Athos n'avait pas d'autre solution que de sauter. Aramis eut à peine le temps de le voir disparaître vers les écuries que la porte céda.

Le soleil au zénith brûlait sa peau quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une douleur lancinante dans la nuque. Elle voulut se protéger le visage des rayons du soleil quand elle réalisa que ses mains étaient liées et solidement enchaînées à la barrière d'une charrette bringuebalante. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Après le départ d'Athos, elle s'était retrouvée seule devant leurs assaillants, elle avait fait face jusqu'à qu'une douleur cinglante la frappe dans la nuque et la fasse tomber dans l'inconscience.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Aramis ?

Elle reconnut la voix d'Athos et tourna vers lui un regard dépité.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu fuir.

\- Non. Ils avaient pris nos chevaux et m'attendaient aussi dans l'écurie. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux…

À sa gauche, Porthos enchaîné également était encore inconscient, mais de bruyants ronflements indiquaient qu'il était en bonne santé.

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas tués ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils veulent sans doute nous interroger. Ils doivent se demander ce qui a pu filtrer du complot. Peut-être veulent-ils savoir où est Hélène…

\- Ils peuvent toujours demander ! dit Aramis d'un air farouche.

Elle soupira.

\- Ah, nous avons fière allure ! D'Artagnan se moquerait bien de nous ! Il faut croire que nous ne valons pas grand-chose sans lui !

\- Je suis désolé, dit Porthos qui venait de sortir du sommeil. Sans moi, vous auriez pu vous enfuir.

\- Allons, Porthos, répliqua Athos. Nous ne pouvions vous abandonner… Nous avons tous trois manqué de prudence dans cette auberge.

\- Savez-vous où ils nous emmènent ? demanda Aramis.

\- Nous avons dépassé Orléans et Chambord... Peut-être arriverons-nous à Tours finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ainsi que j'imaginais la fin du voyage.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter pour manger, quelle misère ! ajouta Porthos qui leur arracha un sourire.

La charrette s'engagea alors sur une route élégante au bout de laquelle les tours d'un riche château se dessinaient.

\- Blois… murmura Athos.

\- Blois ? N'est-ce pas là qu'Henri III avait fait assassiner Henri de Guise ? demanda Aramis.

\- Exactement, monsieur le mousquetaire. Bel endroit pour mourir, non ? dit un des cavaliers qui les encadraient.

Quatre hommes richement vêtus les attendaient dans la cour du château… Aramis se figea et un froid glacial coula le long de son corps… Ce visage surgi du passé… Tout s'obscurcissait et une peur panique s'emparait d'elle… Ce n'était pas possible… C'était un cauchemar… Que faisait-il ici ?... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir… et encore moins enchaînée de la sorte… Il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute… Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, se cacher… Elle avait perdu son chapeau dans l'attaque de l'auberge, elle ne pouvait absolument pas dissimuler son visage… Avec ses cheveux dénoués, il allait sûrement la reconnaître… C'était certain… Ses vêtements d'homme n'y changeraient rien… Elle l'avait bien reconnu au bout de six ans… L'homme qu'elle avait fui… L'homme qu'on voulait la forcer à épouser après la mort de François… Plessus…

* * *

**Un fantôme du passé**

Les cavaliers détachèrent les chaînes de la charrette et tirèrent les trois mousquetaires dans la cour. Était-ce à cause de la phrase sinistre d'un des brigands qu'Aramis était pâle comme un linge ? Le sang semblait avoir déserté tout son visage… Pourtant, songeait Athos, ce n'était pas un homme à se laisser impressionner par de telles menaces.

Les quatre hommes les regardaient attachés avec un sourire méprisant. Il se dégageait d'eux une cupidité et une opulence telle qu'Athos était sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien d'hommes d'épée. Comme ils devaient rire de voir des mousquetaires ainsi à leur merci, eux qui auraient incapable de croiser le fer contre eux !

\- Alors ce sont les fameux mousquetaires dont le prince avait si peur ! ricana un des hommes dont le léger accent trahissait l'origine du sud-ouest. Quels terribles guerriers !

\- Heureusement que c'est la garde d'élite du roi ! Imaginez si c'étaient de simples soldats, nous aurions mis moins d'une heure à les capturer !

Porthos fulminait d'autant plus qu'avec ses chaînes et sa blessure, il était totalement réduit à l'impuissance. Les quatre hommes ricanaient de leur toute-puissance… Non, un des quatre ne riait pas. Il regardait Aramis et son visage exprimait une profonde perplexité. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Renée…

Athos se tourna vers Aramis et fut effrayé par l'expression qu'il lut sur son visage… une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue…. Celle d'un animal pris au piège… De la terreur pure.

Elle devait se reprendre… Elle ne devait pas offrir à cet homme le plaisir de voir la peur dans ses yeux… C'était bien assez d'être attachée ainsi, à sa merci…

Dans ses pires cauchemars, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être découverte de la sorte. Elle sentait les yeux d'Athos et de Porthos rivés sur elle… dans quelques instants, la vie qu'elle avait construite au prix de tant d'efforts allait s'écrouler. Six années balayées en quelques secondes. Ses amis la repousseraient comme une bête répugnante… et en plus, elle serait à la merci de Plessus. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Six ans le corps enserré sous l'uniforme, six ans de combats et de coups d'épée, six ans avec pour seul réconfort l'idée que son corps lui appartenait et maintenant… Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort ou de la douleur, mais là, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Terrifiée par la réaction de ses amis devant son secret.

Elle devait faire front. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne supplierait pas. Elle devait rester la tête haute quoi qu'il lui fasse… Sa fierté était tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore protéger. Il pourrait la mettre à genoux, elle continuerait à lui cracher son mépris au visage.

\- Renée d'Herblay, répéta-t-il.

Quand il prononça son nom, elle eut l'impression que tout son crâne se déchirait et se mettait à hurler. Mais elle se contenta de le fixer froidement.

Il souriait à présent.

\- Savez-vous que j'ai essayé de vous retrouver, ma belle ? J'ai même pensé à vous chercher dans les bordels, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à regarder dans les casernes.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Plessus ? lui demanda un de ses acolytes. Vous connaissez ce mousquetaire ?

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

\- Oh oui, mon cher ! Ce terrible mousquetaire était ma promise !

Elle sentait les regards brûlants d'Athos et Porthos… Elle ne devait pas les regarder. Si elle lisait l'horreur dans leurs yeux, elle allait s'écrouler.

\- Eh bien, Plessus, votre promise ne me semble guère féminine !

\- Allons mon cher, êtes-vous donc aveugle ? Avez-vous jamais vu un homme avec des traits aussi délicats ? Allons, cet ovale parfait, ces pommettes hautes, ce nez fin, ces grands yeux bleus, ces longs cheveux dorés ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une femme. Certes, cette tenue ne rend guère justice à sa beauté. Je ne sais pourquoi elle dissimule ainsi ses seins magnifiques, mais si vous la regardez bien vous verrez que ces vêtements grossiers peinent à cacher un corps délicieux… Cette taille fine… ces jambes interminables… ces fesses splendides… Ah, ces messieurs n'ont pas dû s'ennuyer avec elle !

Il se rapprocha d'elle… Il devait jubiler de la voir ainsi enchaînée et sans défense devant lui. Dire que si elle avait juste eu ses mains libres, elle aurait pu écraser ce visage pervers et triomphant !

\- Je suis heureux de ne pas vous avoir épousée quand je vois ce que vous êtes devenue : une fille à soldats.

\- Croyez que ce sentiment est partagé, monsieur ! lui cracha-t-elle les yeux flambants de colère. Mieux vaut une fille à soldats qu'un félon !

\- Ah, Renée, j'avais presque oublié votre effronterie et votre arrogance ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… surtout enchaînée devant moi.

Il posa ses mains sur son cou… Elle sentait ses doigts moites contre sa peau, prêts à déboutonner son pourpoint. En dépit des chaînes, elle recula légèrement et lui cracha à la figure. Il tira aussitôt sur la chaîne et la gifla à toute volée. Elle roula sur les pavés de la cour.

\- Petite putain ! Vous allez me payer ça !

\- Plessus ! l'arrêta l'homme à l'accent du sud. Nous n'avons pas le temps de régler vos affaires de cœur pour le moment ! Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de cette jeune personne une fois que le prince sera revenu. En attendant, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à finir !... Mettez ces mousquetaires dans les oubliettes ! ajouta-t-il aux hommes d'armes.

\- Très bien… Renée, notre lune de miel est encore une fois reportée. Croyez que la passion que j'y mettrais sera proportionnelle à mon attente !

\- Mon pauvre monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle toujours à terre, mais en le dardant d'un regard méprisant. Vous réussissez donc si peu à séduire les femmes qu'il vous faille les enchaîner pour les attirer dans votre lit !

À ces mots, les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Plessus rougissait de rage et lui assenait un violent coup de pied dans l'omoplate… Fanfaronnade stupide et gratuite qu'il allait lui faire chèrement payer, mais elle ne le laisserait jamais voir en elle une femme soumise et craintive.

Tandis que les hommes d'armes la traînaient sans ménagement vers les oubliettes, elle baissait les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses compagnons. Leur absence totale de réaction face aux brutalités de Plessus indiquait assez le dégoût qu'elle devait leur inspirer à présent. Même entravés, ils ne seraient pas restés immobiles tandis qu'on maltraitait un de leurs compagnons… Elle réfrénait les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge… Aramis n'existait plus pour eux… Elle n'était plus rien… plus personne… Elle serait sans doute rapidement mise à mort, mais avant, aucune épreuve et aucune humiliation ne lui serait épargnée. Elle allait être déshonorée, salie… Elle était sans défense face à cet homme et elle l'avait trop de fois rejeté pour qu'il ne cherche pas à l'avilir de la façon la plus basse et la plus lâche dont un homme puisse user face à une femme. Elle aurait même de la chance si elle ne passait qu'entre ses mains.

On détacha ses poignets pour la jeter dans la fosse qui devait servir de geôle. Dans ce trou aux murs escarpés, ses mains ne serviraient à rien. Quand leurs ennemis refermèrent l'épaisse grille de fer au-dessus de sa tête, la seule chose qu'elle désirait était de pouvoir laisser enfin libre cours à ses sanglots de désespoir, mais même cela lui était impossible. Elle n'était pas seule… Elle devait à présent faire face à Athos et Porthos.

Elle releva péniblement la tête pour les regarder enfin. Athos lui tournait le dos et fixait la paroi sombre… Elle n'était plus qu'une créature abjecte à ses yeux dont il se détournait avec mépris. Elle vit alors les yeux brûlant de rage de Porthos.

\- Vous êtes… vous êtes…fulmina-t-il.

\- Qui croyez-vous que je sois, Porthos ? répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- Un démon… une sorcière…

Il l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua violemment.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous êtes la honte des mousquetaires ! Une femme ! Et nous vous faisions confiance ! Nous vous aurions confié nos vies ! Et vous, vous apportiez le déshonneur sur nous !

Il était comme enragé. Il avait mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui c'était joué sous ses yeux ébahis et quand la vérité avait éclaté dans son esprit, elle avait anéanti le géant… Aramis… leur ami… leur frère… Une femme… C'était incompréhensible ! Ils avaient tant partagé ! Les confidences les plus intimes ! Les soirées les plus débridées ! Une femme ? Une femme normale n'était pas comme Aramis ! Il y avait les femmes douces, charmantes et discrètes comme mademoiselle Constance, ces jolies femmes qu'on aimait tendrement et qu'on épousait un jour d'été et il y avait celles dont on jouissait, les prostituées, les courtisanes, les femmes à la vertu aussi légère que le jupon qu'un bel uniforme faisait frémir. Aramis n'était rien de cela. Était-elle un monstre comme Milady ? Une sorcière, un démon tapi en leur sein attendant le moment propice pour les frapper ? Quelle était cette créature qui avait porté le masque de l'amitié pendant tant d'années ?

Aramis avait l'impression qu'il allait la broyer avec ses mains puissantes. Elle ne cherchait même pas à se dégager et était comme une poupée désarticulée entre ses bras… Elle s'était toujours attendue à une telle réaction de la part d'Athos et Porthos, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait espéré qu'ils réagissent aussi bien que D'Artagnan, qu'ils voient qu'homme ou femme, elle restait toujours leur ami Aramis. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être été indignée par ses paroles, mais là, elle était trop épuisée. Son corps était meurtri, elle venait d'être humiliée, insultée, frappée, elle serait bientôt violée et assassinée, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre contre ses propres amis. Elle n'aspirait qu'à pleurer comme une enfant dans des bras compréhensifs… Le visage de son père lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire adieu… Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient brisés en mille éclats.

\- Qu'ai-je donc fait, Porthos ? demanda-elle d'une voix faible. Vous ai-je jamais fait honte par ma conduite de mousquetaire ? Mon épée vous a-t-elle jamais fait défaut ?... Après s'il vous plaît de me briser les bras, faites-le ! Mais je préférerais que vous brisiez directement mon cou.

\- Ne vous expliquerez-vous pas sur votre conduite indigne ? dit-il toujours la voix chargée de colère, mais ses poings avaient desserré leur étreinte sur les bras fins de la jeune femme.

Quelle conduite indigne ? pensait-elle tristement. Avoir passé la nuit à vous soigner et à vous protéger ? Vous avoir sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois ces dernières années ? L'injustice de ces paroles la blessait au cœur. Et le silence d'Athos était encore plus cruel que les insultes de Porthos. Elle connaissait assez Athos pour savoir que son tempérament froid cachait des émotions beaucoup plus violentes qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais et elle pouvait sentir que les vagues de colère montaient dans son âme tandis qu'il détournait obstinément ses yeux d'elle. Il n'était pas temps de penser à Athos, se disciplina-t-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna-t-il.

Elle expira profondément et entama à nouveau le récit qu'elle avait fait quelque temps auparavant à D'Artagnan et à Hélène.

\- Je m'appelais Renée d'Herblay et jusqu'il y a six ans, j'étais une banale petite aristocrate de province. J'avais grandi dans la campagne verdoyante aux environs d'Alençon. J'avais seize ans et si je préférais les chevaux et les armes aux belles robes, je rêvais de ce dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles : de l'homme qui leur ferait découvrir l'amour… et je l'ai rencontré. Il s'appelait François. Nous nous sommes aimés dès le premier regard et très rapidement nous étions fiancés… Nous étions tellement heureux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir notre bonheur. Mais quelques jours avant notre mariage, il a été assassiné.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants. Le souvenir de cette nuit lui brûlait encore le cœur.

\- Pendant quelque temps, j'ai cru sombrer dans la folie. Je n'étais que souffrance et désespoir. Finalement, j'ai survécu et peu de temps après, mes parents voulurent me forcer à épouser le fermier général de notre province, ce Plessus que vous avez vu. Cet homme m'avait toujours déplu et après François, il était inconcevable que je puisse m'unir à un autre homme. En tant que femme, je ne pouvais que pleurer François et accepter ce mariage sans amour, alors j'ai renoncé à être une femme. J'ai décidé de devenir le plus redoutable des hommes et de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour que celui qui avait détruit mon amour et ma vie soit châtié. Renée est allée reposer auprès de François et je suis devenue Aramis.

Elle soupira en se tordant les mains.

\- Quand vous m'avez rencontrée, seul mon désir de vengeance animait mon bras et me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Je ne pensais qu'à me battre, à devenir le mousquetaire le plus fort et le plus adroit qu'ait jamais connu la compagnie, puis j'ai passé des jours à batailler à vos côtés, des soirées à festoyer avec vous, des heures à galoper derrière vous et la chape de douleur qui emprisonnait mon cœur m'a semblé moins lourde. Votre amitié est devenue la seule joie de ma vie... Après de nombreuses années, vous étiez devenus les êtres les plus précieux de ma vie. Après que j'eus enfin vengé François, je ne pouvais plus quitter la compagnie, même si ma présence avait perdu sa raison première, car quitter les mousquetaires, c'eût été vous quitter. Je ne pouvais pas plus vous dire la vérité. Vous n'auriez jamais passé des nuits entières à boire jusqu'à vous en faire vomir avec une femme. Vous n'auriez jamais ri et parlé de batailles et de femmes avec une femme…

Elle releva enfin la tête et regarda tristement son imposant compagnon.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, vous découvririez la vérité si je n'étais pas tuée avant, et je savais aussi qu'à la minute où vous le sauriez, je n'existerais plus pour vous. Alors, j'ai préféré garder cette amitié aussi longtemps que le ciel permettrait que mon secret soit gardé… Il faut croire que l'heure était venue. Maintenant Porthos, pensez ce que vous voulez. Voyez en moi un démon ou une sorcière. Je pourrais vous dire que je donnerais ma vie pour vous deux, que mes sentiments à votre égard étaient sincères, mais je vous ai menti pendant trop de temps pour espérer que vous me croyiez sur parole...

La colère avait déserté Porthos. Il sentait encore les tiraillements de sa blessure et regardait la jeune femme qui l'avait soigné en plein combat et avait renoncé à fuir pour le protéger… Elle lui semblait si frêle face à lui. Porthos savait qu'il n'était ni très vif ni très intelligent, mais il n'avait rien d'un idiot. Il voyait le monde avec son cœur et non avec sa tête… Le cœur pouvait être plus clairvoyant que l'esprit et avec son cœur immense, il vit l'âme d'Aramis, il vit un être profondément vrai en dépit des mensonges que son secret lui imposait. Il avait toujours senti que derrière la force et le courage, il y avait comme une fêlure qui lui avait donné envie de protéger le jeune mousquetaire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi à présent.

\- Aramis, il importe peu que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, je ne vois en face de moi qu'un mousquetaire pour lequel je donnerais ma vie et à qui je confierais sans hésiter la mienne, dit-il doucement.

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. La chaleur de cette étreinte simple et amicale la délivra des sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge et elle s'enfonça en larmes contre sa large épaule.

\- Je ne laisserai pas cette canaille poser ses mains sur vous, ajouta-t-il en caressant la tête de son amie. Nous vous protégerons, n'est-ce pas, Athos ?

Athos se retourna. Son visage impénétrable n'exprimait aucune émotion et son regard évitait soigneusement de s'arrêter sur Aramis.

\- Un fermier général… Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

* * *

**En Gascogne**

Quelques jours auparavant, un très jeune mousquetaire commençait à trouver le temps long dans sa Gascogne natale.

Les premières semaines avaient été formidables. Ses grands-parents étaient fous de joie et tout le village l'avait accueilli comme un héros… surtout avec l'éléphant gigantesque qui l'accompagnait. Il avait eu peine à contenir ses rires devant la mine dépitée de Georges, le fils du comte. Moment d'autant plus jouissif qu'il avait hérité de sa troupe d'admirateurs. Il était certes bien moins vaniteux et fanfaron que quand il était arrivé à Paris un an auparavant, mais l'admiration des jeunes paysans qui l'avaient raillé durant tant d'années lui semblait une belle revanche. Il ne se lassait pas de raconter ses aventures et tous se pressaient pour l'écouter. En Gascogne, ses aventures contre les gardes du Cardinal et le Masque de fer allaient devenir légendaires… Mais il était lassé de raconter interminablement les mêmes histoires ou de demander à ce pauvre éléphant d'effectuer des tours pour satisfaire les villageois curieux.

Assis au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, il soupirait… Constance. Sa douce Constance. Comme elle lui manquait ! Le souvenir de ce baiser trop fugace la veille du départ lui brûlait encore les lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il l'oublierait ? Chaque jour qui passait rendait leur séparation plus difficile. Ils avaient vécu tant d'épreuves ensemble, perdu tellement de temps. Il se jurait de ne plus attendre davantage pour montrer à Constance la force de son amour. Dès son retour, il lui proposerait de l'épouser… Épouser Constance ! Rien qu'à la pensée de la douce jeune fille sous un voile de mariée, les yeux de D'Artagnan se remplissaient d'étoiles, et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur D'Artagnan !

Une voix juvénile l'arracha à ses douces rêveries. Un jeune adolescent était devant lui et le regardait d'un air suppliant.

\- Pierrot, que veux-tu ?

\- Je veux que vous m'appreniez à me battre comme vous, monsieur D'Artagnan.

Une bouffée de fierté envahit un court instant le jeune mousquetaire.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Pour devenir très riche ! répondit le jeune paysan avec toute la fraîcheur de son jeune âge.

\- Mais on ne combat pas pour la fortune ! s'écria D'Artagnan. Notre épée doit toujours être au service d'une noble cause, du roi, de la France, de l'honneur ou d'une belle dame, mais jamais de l'argent ! La force confère avant tous des devoirs, un homme de cœur le sait et c'est pour cela qu'il ne marchande jamais ses services !

L'adolescent rougit de honte.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

Il allait partir en sanglotant quand D'Artagnan le rattrapa avec douceur. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Qui t'a mis de telles idées dans la tête ?

\- Ben… On raconte que les hommes qui savent très bien se battre pourront être engagés par une belle dame qui leur donne cinquante livres dès leur engagement. Vous imaginez cinquante livres ! Maman n'aurait plus de soucis d'argent pendant des mois !

Ces paroles plongèrent le jeune garçon dans une grande perplexité. On recrutait des combattants en Gascogne. Qui était cette mystérieuse dame ? Qui pouvait donner cinquante livres comptant à un nombre important de paysans ? Il sentait le parfum de l'intrigue dans ses narines.

\- Où peut-on rencontrer cette dame ?

\- On dit qu'elle regarde les combats de la place du marché tous les jeudis à Albi.

On était mardi… Il avait deux jours pour se préparer et convaincre le jeune adolescent de renoncer à cette idée.

Les jours de marché à Albi étaient l'occasion de combats qui distrayaient les badauds et faisaient le bonheur des parieurs. À l'ombre de la Cathédrale Sainte-Cécile, D'Artagnan se demandait si le jeune Pierrot n'avait pas affabulé toute cette histoire. Les combats se déroulaient depuis deux bonnes heures et si cela l'avait occupé de défaire quelques paysans mal dégrossis et d'exaspérer les parieurs qui n'avaient pas misé sur le jeune et mince garçon, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une dame énigmatique ou des cinquante livres.

C'est alors qu'il vit s'arrêter un riche carrosse sur la place et la plus désirable des femmes en sortit. Le soleil qui inondait la place parut soudain terme à côté de cette créature, et D'Artagnan songea qu'il donnerait volontiers sa vie pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans le lit de cette femme… Cette pensée fut fugace mais assez claire pour que le jeune mousquetaire en rougisse de honte. Comment en quelques secondes, cette femme avait-elle pu faire naître un tel désir dans son corps qui avait juré fidélité à sa chère Constance ?

Il ne pouvait pourtant détacher les yeux de cette superbe créature dont les boucles brunes brillaient au soleil de midi. Son visage sans défaut semblait taillé dans le marbre par le plus habile des sculpteurs. Ses immenses yeux en amandes bordés de longs cils noirs étaient deux superbes émeraudes dans lesquels tous les hommes rêvaient de se perdre. Ses lèvres grenat étaient dessinées pour être embrassées et rehaussaient sa peau de lys. Sa toilette lie-de-vin d'une soie pure et coûteuse drapait son corps qui promettait les plus grandes voluptés. Un corps magnifiquement féminin. Tout en elle rayonnait d'une sensualité sauvage et lascive tout en inspirant respect et dévotion aux hommes présents.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'un des parieurs, exaltant un parfum capiteux dans son sillage. En la regardant de plus près, D'Artagnan remarqua qu'elle était plutôt petite, mais que l'aura qu'elle dégageait la faisait paraître plus grande. Elle devait approcher la trentaine pourtant au premier coup d'œil, il lui aurait tout juste donné vingt ans. Elle était vraiment très belle pourtant elle le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise… comme un parfum de stupre dérangeait ses narines en sa présence.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à un des parieurs qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- C'est la marquise de Coulanges, la maîtresse de monsieur le duc de Montmorency.

Les yeux de D'Artagnan s'agrandirent tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait vers lui.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, lui dit-elle de sa voix rauque étrangement sensuelle. On m'a dit que vous aviez défait tous vos adversaires.

\- Oui madame, répondit-il en rougissant.

Elle sourit comme si elle jouissait de l'effet qu'elle produisait immanquablement sur les hommes.

\- Si vous êtes lassé de la vie de paysan que vous menez et que vous voulez vous couvrir de fortune et de gloire, je vous conseille de vous rendre samedi prochain au marché de Toulouse afin que nous jugions de votre valeur.

Elle passa une main fine aux ongles longs et soignés sur la joue du jeune garçon, consciente de l'excitation qu'elle ne manquerait pas de produire sur un homme de cet âge.

\- Soyez sûr que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter…

Elle repartit dans un froissement de soie tout en laissant le jeune mousquetaire profondément inquiet… Le duc de Montmorency, le gouverneur du Languedoc. Un Maréchal de France ! Se pourrait-il qu'un tel homme trempe dans un complot ? Sa maîtresse semblait bien être le genre d'intrigante que le ferait.

L'instinct de D'Artagnan lui disait qu'une intrigue d'importance se jouait autour du duc et de cette belle marquise et il l'avait rarement trompé par le passé. Aussi dès le lendemain, il était à Toulouse et observait la riche demeure du duc de Montmorency. Il repensa avec émotion à toutes les heures passées avec Jean à guetter pendant qu'ils recherchaient le Masque de fer… Cet enfant lui manquait et il était encore si jeune pour être seul sur les routes de France… Un carrosse somptueux entra dans la résidence interrompant ses réflexions. Il se figea en reconnaissant le blason bleu orné de trois fleurs de lys… Le blason de la famille royale. Se serait-il trompé ? Voyait-il des complots partout après l'année qu'il venait de passer ? Se pouvait-il qu'un membre de la famille royale participe à une machination ? Il devait pourtant s'en assurer.

Il escalada les murs qui entouraient la résidence et se cacha derrière un bosquet en apercevant la marquise qui discutait avec un homme hautain dont les traits lui étaient étrangement familiers.

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu, sir. Avec l'argent que nos chers fermiers généraux prélèvent sur les finances du royaume, nous avons déjà recruté des centaines de mercenaires.

\- Il nous faut aller plus vite, interrompit l'homme avec autorité. J'ai des soucis avec mon intermédiaire auprès des fermiers généraux, j'ai peur de devoir sortir de l'ombre plus vite que prévu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que ce bourgeois vous était acquis.

\- Le quartier de noblesse que je lui promets m'assure son total dévouement, mais il se trouve qu'un mousquetaire courtise sa femme et j'ai peur qu'elle ne se confie sur l'oreiller…

La marquise fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Quelle histoire stupide ! Comment pouvez-vous accorder votre confiance à un imbécile incapable de tenir sa propre femme ? Il faut régler cela au plus vite soit en se débarrassant du mousquetaire, soit en se débarrassant de ce bourgeois… après tout, il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose maintenant que les fermiers se sont rangés à notre service !

\- Vous êtes sans pitié, ma chère ! répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

\- C'est pour cela que je vous suis tant utile, Gaston.

\- De votre côté, avez-vous réussi à convaincre Montmorency de se rallier à moi ?

\- Sire, je pourrais convaincre Montmorency de s'allier à un singe si je le désirais. Cet homme perd tout sens commun auprès de moi… De plus, ce n'est pas une trahison de s'allier à Gaston de France contre Louis de France. Il est persuadé que l'influence de Richelieu pousse le royaume à sa perte et que vous êtes la seule issue. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il pousse le Languedoc à la sécession. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre que ce soit trop tôt. Notre armée n'est pas prête et la réaction de votre frère sera immédiate. En tant que prince de sang, vous êtes intouchable, mais moi, je risque le billot !

\- Ne craignez rien, Anne ! Je tiens plus que tout à la réussite de notre plan…

Dans les buissons qui le dissimulaient, D'Artagnan était pétrifié. Gaston d'Orléans, le frère cadet du roi, préparait une terrible machination avec cette mystérieuse femme afin d'arracher le trône à son frère. Ces deux personnages semblaient prêts à faire basculer la France dans la guerre civile… La France à peine remise de cent années de guerres de religion ! La France que tant de pays d'Europe espéraient enserrer dans leurs serres !

Dès le lendemain matin, D'Artagnan galopait à bride abattue vers Paris. Il fallait prévenir le roi et le capitaine. Sa Majesté pourrait organiser son armée pour mettre fin aux velléités de sécession du duc de Montmorency… Pourrait-il espérer ramener ce seigneur manipulé par une femme terrifiante à la fidélité envers son roi ? Peut-être avec les trois mousquetaires, y parviendrait-il.

* * *

**Contre-attaque**

Dans leur geôle au cœur du château de Blois, Porthos et Aramis ne comprenaient pas les dernières paroles d'Athos.

\- Ces hommes sont tous les quatre des fermiers généraux, c'est évident, reprit Athos en prenant bien soin de s'adresser uniquement à Porthos. Ils ont l'arrogance des collecteurs d'impôts. Tout en eux transpire d'opulence. Leur mépris à notre égard montre que ce sont des hommes d'argent qui détestent tous ceux qui mettent leur épée au service d'une noble cause et qui seraient bien incapables de croiser le fer avec le plus mauvais garde du Cardinal… Et cela explique les sommes phénoménales qu'évoquaient les lettres du duc d'Orléans. Pour moi, il est clair que le prince a corrompu certains fermiers généraux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a promis, mais son statut d'héritier de la couronne lui confère assez de crédit pour qu'on croie ses promesses sans difficulté. Je pense même que Rigaud a été utilisé comme intermédiaire, il était très proche de tous les financiers... Oui, c'est cela. Gaston d'Orléans a recueilli des sommes énormes détournées par les fermiers généraux sur les impôts qu'ils sont chargés de prélever. Et je doute que cet argent serve à construire une nouvelle aile au château de Blois ! Le prince veut s'en servir pour financer Dieu sait quelle intrigue.

\- Vous avez vu juste Athos ! dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Les trois mousquetaires levèrent la tête vers la grille qui les surplombait et virent le visage juvénile d'un des plus jeunes et des meilleurs mousquetaires.

D'Artagnan était arrivé à Paris quatre jours après avoir entendu l'édifiante discussion entre Gaston d'Orléans et la marquise de Coulanges, manquant de peu les trois mousquetaires partis le matin même. Rossinante eut à peine le temps se reposer pendant que son cavalier informait le capitaine de ses découvertes.

Même avec quelques heures de retard, le jeune Gascon n'eut aucun mal à suivre la piste de ses trois amis. L'attaque de l'auberge près d'Orléans avait été remarquée, même si personne n'était intervenu face au nombre des assaillants, et la lenteur de la charrette qui avait transporté les mousquetaires prisonniers avait permis à D'Artagnan de rattraper son retard. Aussi il arriva à Blois très peu de temps après ses compagnons.

Sur place, personne ne se doutant qu'un quatrième mousquetaire était sur leur trace, il lui fut facile de se glisser dans la masse des hommes d'armes. Ils étaient nombreux mais n'étaient que de grossiers mercenaires, et grâce à sa ruse et son habileté, D'Artagnan put aisément assommer le garde qui détenait la clef de l'oubliette où étaient enfermés ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva pour les délivrer alors qu'Athos exposait ses déductions. Malgré leur surprise, leur soulagement fut manifeste quand il les extirpa du trou sombre où ils avaient été jetés.

Les quatre compagnons enfin réunis n'avaient que peu de temps avant que les hommes du duc d'Orléans ne remarquent l'évasion des mousquetaires, aussi D'Artagnan leur exposa rapidement les découvertes qu'il avait faites en Gascogne. Tandis qu'il parlait, il sentait une sourde tension entre ses amis. Porthos était très en colère et voulait tordre le cou à tous leurs ennemis, Aramis avait le visage livide et les yeux rougis tandis qu'Athos, les bras résolument croisés sur la poitrine, paraissait encore plus impénétrable que d'habitude… Bah, il serait bien temps d'y penser quand ils auraient mis ces félons hors d'état de nuire !

Cachés sous un porche, ils remarquèrent une grande agitation dans la cour du château. De lourdes charrettes quittaient la place les unes après les autres entourées d'un nombre impressionnant d'hommes d'armes.

\- Ces maroufles s'enfuient ! s'écria Porthos.

\- Cela vaut mieux, répliqua Athos. Nous n'aurions pas pu tous les combattre. Nous pouvons à présent nous occuper de ceux qui restent et de ces fermiers généraux corrompus.

Les fermiers généraux s'étant retirés avec quelques hommes dans le pavillon François Ier, D'Artagnan proposa qu'ils se séparent, Athos et Porthos s'occupant des hommes restant dans la cour et Aramis et lui se chargeant des fermiers généraux. C'était la stratégie la plus sage, toutefois les motivations du jeune Gascon n'étaient pas que tactiques. Aramis n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leurs retrouvailles, se contentant de fixer son épée retrouvée avec une expression étrange. Aussi dès qu'ils eurent quitté leurs deux compagnons, D'Artagnan lui demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé, Aramis ?

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus qui brillaient de cette expression indéfinissable.

\- À quel sujet, D'Artagnan ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un sot, je sens bien qu'aucun de vous trois n'est dans son état normal et vous me semblez particulièrement affectée. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge…

\- Athos et Porthos ont tout découvert, l'interrompit-elle.

Le timbre de sa voix était assez éloquent et D'Artagnan sut aussitôt de quel secret il s'agissait.

\- Comment ? murmura-t-il.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son épée et serra étroitement les dents.

\- Un de ces vauriens me connaissait… enfin, connaissait Renée. Il devait m'épouser quand je me suis enfuie.

Les yeux du jeune mousquetaire s'ouvrirent démesurément en comprenant aussitôt quel calvaire venait de vivre la jeune femme.

\- Vous a-t-il… commença-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Non. Maintenant, avez-vous d'autres questions ou pouvons-nous aller nous occuper de ces scélérats ? continua-t-elle mettant fin à la discussion.

Le jeune garçon n'insista pas. Quand il la voyait se jeter ainsi sans la moindre hésitation dans le combat, il avait peine à se dire qu'une jeune femme se cachait derrière le mousquetaire.

Aramis montait les marches du château qui la conduisaient aux fermiers généraux. Une sourde colère agitait son âme… Elle s'était laissée gagner par le désespoir et avait été si ridiculement femme. Elle était Aramis, elle était un soldat, probablement un des meilleurs de France. Son nom inspirait la crainte et le respect même à ses adversaires. Elle ne pouvait pas se conduire comme une faible femme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner en larmes même devant ses plus proches compagnons. Tenant son épée dans son poing serré, elle se sentait enfin entière. Elle ne laisserait plus personne la traiter comme une femme. Tenace, obstinée, impitoyable, elle était un mousquetaire. Il n'y avait pas la plus petite once de Renée en elle… Elle se mentait, mais elle pensait pouvoir faire plier son corps et son cœur sous le poids de sa volonté comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

La bonté de Porthos et l'affection de D'Artagnan auraient dû adoucir son cœur, mais Aramis ne pouvait accepter que l'armure qu'elle s'était forgée au prix de tant d'efforts ait pu se fissurer devant ses camarades. Seule Hélène l'avait compris, Aramis était une femme qui voulait vivre comme un homme et pour cela, elle n'avait pas le droit à la moindre faiblesse. Elle se devait d'être un roc. À personne, elle ne pouvait mettre son âme à nu. La tristesse, le désespoir, elle les garderait en son cœur… Plus jamais ses compagnons ne verraient la femme qui se cachait sous l'uniforme. Peut-être finiraient-ils ainsi par l'oublier…

Aramis se refusait à envisager toute autre possibilité. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était loin d'être certain qu'Athos l'accepte comme mousquetaire à nouveau. Son silence était le plus cinglant des mépris. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, il ne lui avait plus une seule fois adressé la parole. Il prenait grand soin de ne jamais croiser son regard. Elle le connaissait bien… probablement mieux que Porthos qui était pourtant un ami de plus longue date. Elle savait que dans ce regard sombre qu'il détournait obstinément d'elle se cachait une fureur froide, mais impitoyable. Avec son calme et sa froideur, on n'aurait pu soupçonner Athos de sentiments violents, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. S'il s'enflammait rarement, là, elle avait allumé le feu de sa colère et elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à l'éteindre… À quoi pourrait ressembler la vie sans l'amitié d'Athos ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentait un grand vide au fond de son cœur… Non, elle affronterait sa colère et la vaincrait… Aramis avait passé toute sa vie à se battre et elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à vaincre les émotions avec sa détermination.

Aramis et D'Artagnan défoncèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans le large salon où se trouvaient les quatre fermiers généraux avec une dizaine de gardes. Les deux mousquetaires virent facilement à bout des piètres gardes. Le combat fut rapide, mais les fermiers généraux en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

Les mousquetaires les poursuivaient à travers les riches pièces du château de Blois. Plessus perdit l'équilibre sur un fauteuil…

\- Continuez D'Artagnan, je l'en occupe ! somma Aramis à son compagnon qui s'exécuta.

Plessus et Aramis se regardaient les yeux brûlants de la même haine. Quand elle l'avait revu dans cette pièce, elle avait senti s'allumer en elle une fureur qu'elle n'avait connue qu'à l'égard de Manson. Il l'avait humiliée comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Elle était plus forte que lui et il aurait été capable de la détruire avec la seule arme contre laquelle à ne pouvait rien : sa féminité. Il avait déchiré le voile qu'elle avait tissé pendant six années autour d'Aramis et l'avait mise à nue aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait arraché ses vêtements devant tous. Elle s'était battue toutes ces années pour devenir un homme et il avait fait d'elle une femme fragile et vulnérable. Jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner.

\- Eh bien, mon cher, pourquoi me fuyiez-vous ? Je croyais que notre nuit de noces avait été trop longtemps reportée à votre goût.

Elle jouissait de l'expression effrayée avec laquelle il la regardait… La peur avait changé de camp.

\- Peut-être n'escomptiez-vous pas la fiancée aurait l'épée à la main ! C'est tellement plus facile quand les femmes sont ligotées !

\- Vous vous imaginez que vous arriverez à me battre, petite prétentieuse !

Il tira son épée… Dans un sursaut d'arrogance virile, il ne pouvait concevoir d'être battu par une mince jeune femme qu'il venait de voir défaire une dizaine d'hommes sans difficulté.

Il n'avait rien d'une fine lame et n'aurait pas tenu longtemps contre un mousquetaire bien moins doué qu'Aramis. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à le désarmer. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle jeta son épée au sol.

\- Je ne vais pas vous assassiner, Plessus. Le combat sera moins inégal à mains nues.

Elle n'aurait eu aucun remords à l'assassiner tant la haine coulait dans ses veines telle un liquide bouillant. Elle le tuerait, mais auparavant, elle lui montrerait que même désarmée, elle était plus forte que lui. Il avait voulu l'avilir comme une femme, elle le combattrait comme un homme… Elle en avait besoin pour redevenir le mousquetaire éblouissant qu'était Aramis.

Leurs poings dansèrent dans la pièce. Il n'avait aucune habileté à l'épée, mais c'était un homme lourd et costaud. Elle arrivait à parer la plupart de ses coups, mais ceux qu'elle reçut étaient violents, d'autant qu'avec tous les combats de ces derniers jours, son corps était déjà meurtri.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une imbécile, Renée ! Sans votre épée, vous ne valez rien !

À ces mots, elle emprisonna son poing dans sa main et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos. Avec son bras libre, il lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le creux des hanches… Une douleur fulgurante dans sa blessure encore mal cicatrisée lui fit lâcher sa prise. Plessus en profita pour se jeter sur l'épée et la mit sous le menton de la jeune femme.

\- C'est dommage, ma belle… Vous auriez mieux fait de m'épouser.

D'instinct, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait réagir plus vite que lui, elle se recula d'un saut et lui donna un violent coup de pied. Il bascula en arrière et son crâne heurta le marbre de la cheminée. Il ne devait plus se relever.

* * *

**À la lueur des flammes**

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre mousquetaires repartirent pour Paris.

Athos et Porthos avaient réussi à mettre les hommes restant dans la cour hors d'état de nuire. Seul un des fermiers généraux avait survécu à l'assaut et était ligoté à un cheval que D'Artagnan avait attaché à Rossinante. Il était prêt à leur livrer le nom de tous les fermiers qui s'étaient laissé corrompre en échange de la grâce royale. Malheureusement, l'argent détourné avait déjà été emmené par les hommes armés à Toulouse.

La nuit tombant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière isolée en pleine forêt et de dormir à tour de rôle.

\- Porthos et moi ferons la première partie de la nuit et Athos et Aramis, vous finirez, déclara D'Artagnan.

Il avait bien remarqué que si Porthos n'avait guère changé son comportement à l'égard de la jeune femme, tout au plus était-il légèrement plus protecteur, Athos évitait de s'adresser à elle et même de la regarder. Quand elle posait une question, il répondait à un autre de ces compagnons. Se retrouver seuls face à face ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Athos fixait les flammes du feu de camp qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Elles lui semblaient refléter les flammes de colère qui brûlaient dans son âme.

Elle était à ses côtés et le regardait intensément… Elle ?… Comment pouvait-il appeler cette créature ?… Quand il avait su la vérité, un gouffre de noirceur s'était ouvert devant lui et son meilleur ami s'était transformé en un démon. Il bouillonnait… Une femme ! Et de la pire espèce ! Il y avait pour Athos deux types de femmes : les filles d'Ève des pécheresses dont la faiblesse excusait les errements et les filles de Lilith, véritables diablesses envoyées sur terre pour semer le malheur et la désolation. Et cette Renée appartenait à la deuxième catégorie comme Milady… ou Anne.

Comme elle s'était moquée d'eux ! Comme elle avait dû rire de leur aveuglement et de leur bêtise !... Lui dont tous les mousquetaires admiraient la perspicacité et le sens de l'observation avait été incapable de voir la femme dans ce mousquetaire au visage délicat. Elle avait fait de lui un imbécile ! Quand il y pensait, la rage grondait dans son âme. Comme il s'était interrogé sur sa pudeur excessive et son désintérêt pour les femmes ! Seule une sorcière aurait pu obscurcir son jugement comme cette Renée l'avait fait. Aucune femme ne pouvait être aussi habile à l'épée sans faire appel à des maléfices.

Il avait écouté le récit qu'elle avait fait à Porthos, mais si les mots avaient atteint son esprit, ils n'avaient pas touché son cœur. Elle n'était que mensonge et perfidie. Tout en elle était faux : l'amitié, le courage, l'honneur… Comme il la haïssait !

Il souffrait profondément et enfouissait cette souffrance sous des torrents de haine… Aramis… Même s'il connaissait Porthos depuis plus longtemps, Athos avait vu dans le jeune mousquetaire aux yeux tristes un frère de cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans dire un mot. Quand ils combattaient ensemble, il lui semblait qu'Aramis était une partie de son propre corps tant leurs gestes s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Réfléchis, vifs, posés et observateurs, ils se ressemblaient tant. Aramis possédait en plus une fougue qui faisait défaut. Même s'il jouait souvent le rôle de grand frère pacificateur entre Aramis et Porthos, il adorait les voir se chamailler continuellement. L'humour et la gaieté du mousquetaire lui apportaient une bouffée d'oxygène dans leur vie de combats. Il aimait voir passer les émotions les plus diverses dans ses grands yeux clairs. Peu de personnes avaient des yeux aussi vivants qu'Aramis, ils pouvaient exprimer la colère la plus violente comme la plus douce des tendresses… Athos se serait volontiers fait couper les deux bras pour son ami. Il lui avait accordé la confiance la plus absolue. Même dans l'affaire du Masque de fer quand tous avaient cru à sa trahison, il avait été le seul à continuer à croire en lui… Se pouvait-il qu'Aramis n'ait été que l'imposture d'une femme perverse ?

Pour Athos, Aramis et Renée étaient deux personnes bien distinctes. D'un côté, il y avait son ami, son compagnon d'armes, de l'autre une femme menteuse et malfaisante. Si aujourd'hui son compagnon avait disparu, remplacé par cette créature inconnue qu'était Renée, il ne pouvait balayer six années d'entente parfaite. Alors il haïssait de toute son âme la femme qui l'avait privé de cette amitié… C'était la seconde fois qu'une femme lui arrachait son meilleur ami.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur tour de garde et le mutisme d'Athos devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Aramis pouvait répondre aux injures ou à la violence, mais ce mur d'indifférence qui lui faisait face était autrement plus déstabilisant.

\- Athos, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne détachait pas les yeux des flammes. Rien qu'entendre sa voix lui était insupportable… Cet imbécile de D'Artagnan qui leur avait imposé cette garde ! Il aurait dû refuser, mais il avait bêtement voulu paraître totalement détaché.

\- Parlez-moi, Athos…

Qu'elle se taise, sang dieu ! C'était Renée qui lui parlait, mais c'était la voix d'Aramis qu'il entendait…

\- Insultez-moi si vous voulez, mais répondez ! s'écria-t-elle excédée.

Elle lui attrapa vigoureusement le bras pour le forcer à la regarder enfin. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître les traits d'Aramis sur le visage de cette femme. Il détestait Renée, mais il n'arrivait à voir que son ami. Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ! Qu'elle le laisse enfin !

Il se dégagea et se levant, il lui tourna le dos.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Renée.

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Renée n'existe plus depuis longtemps !

\- Pour moi, c'est Aramis qui n'existe plus… si tant est qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

Elle se figea un court instant. Athos avait bien calculé le coup pour que ces mots la blessent profondément… Même sur une joute verbale, il était le plus terrible adversaire qu'elle puisse imaginer. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour la désarçonner. Il voulait se battre, très bien ! Il verrait que même dans ce type de combat, sa volonté était inébranlable. Elle se planta devant lui.

\- Regardez-moi, Athos ! Qu'y a-t-il de changé en moi depuis hier ? Mon visage est-il différent ? Mon regard n'est-il pas le même ? Ma voix n'est-elle pas la même ? Mes bras ne sont-ils pas ceux qui ont combattu à vos côtés ? Mes mains ne sont-elles pas les mêmes que celles qui vous ont tant de fois protégées ? Que voyez-vous devant vous, Athos ? Je suis Aramis. Je suis la même personne qui a été à vos côtés toutes ces années.

Athos avait beau se détourner, elle le suivait s'imposant à son regard… Pourquoi ne voyait-il que son ami devant lui ? Opiniâtrement, il cherchait Renée dans la vision qu'Aramis lui imposait. Il y avait une femme en face de lui. Sous cet uniforme se dissimulait un corps de femme. Pourquoi la créature qui lui faisait face lui semblait-elle si familière ?

\- Et toutes ces années, vous m'avez menti ! s'écria-t-il. Comment peut-on être aussi hypocrite et fourbe ? Retirez le masque de l'amitié de votre visage !

\- Oui, je vous ai menti ! cria-t-elle. Mais bon sang, c'était ma vie ! Je ne vous ai pas menti sur ma loyauté ! Je ne vous ai jamais fait défaut ! Doit-on forcément tout se dire ? Ne nous avez-vous jamais rien caché peut-être ? Oui, je suis une femme, mais je suis avant tout un mousquetaire !

Devant son sourire méprisant, elle haussa un peu plus la voix :

\- Aurez-vous le front de dire que je suis un mauvais mousquetaire ? Foutre dieu, la seule chose que vous pouvez me reprocher concerne le contenu de mon pantalon ! Ne voyez-vous pas que ce n'est qu'un détail ?

Elle était volontairement vulgaire. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était un soldat et non une jeune fille bien élevée.

\- Si vous étiez un homme, vous sauriez que cela n'a rien d'un détail ! répliqua-t-il en ricanant.

\- Osez me dire que ce n'est pas Aramis qui est face à vous ! Osez le dire en me regardant !

Elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Il y lisait la volonté inébranlable qu'il avait vue en Aramis dès le premier jour… Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres rosées… Elle était une femme. Il saurait bien le lui prouver… Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle mit quelques instants à réagir… et un poing violent s'abattit sur la joue d'Athos le jetant à terre.

Le visage d'Aramis était rouge de rage et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. À la lueur des flammes, son expression était véritablement terrifiante. Ce n'était pas celle d'une femme offensée, c'était la fureur d'Aramis. La fureur d'un mousquetaire capable de faire trembler tout un régiment. Pendant un instant, Athos crut qu'elle allait le foudroyer sur place.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? balbutia-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle mit la main sur son épée comme si elle hésitait à le provoquer en duel, puis tourna violemment des talons et sauta sur son cheval.

\- Où allez-vous ? cria-t-il.

\- Je ne suis qu'une femme, Athos ! Je suis incapable de faire un tour de garde correctement ! répondit-elle en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Malgré sa colère et la douleur cuisante dans sa joue, Athos devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait mérité son courroux. Ce baiser avait été déloyal… Si au moins elle lui avait plu, il aurait eu une excuse, mais il n'avait aucun goût pour les blondes à la peau laiteuse. Il avait juste voulu trouver la femme derrière le masque d'Aramis et elle l'avait frappé comme un homme. Il avait cherché la sensualité de Renée et il avait trouvé la colère d'Aramis… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à briser ce masque ?

Pourtant si c'était le poing d'un mousquetaire qui l'avait mis à terre, c'étaient bien les lèvres tendres d'une femme qu'il avait caressées furtivement.

Elle galopait à bride abattue. Le vent glacial qui fouettait ses joues était impuissant à éteindre les flammes de colère que le baiser d'Athos avait allumées en elle… Si elle était restée ne serait-ce que quelques instants de plus devant lui, elle l'aurait massacré. Il l'avait traitée comme une grisette qu'on culbutait dans la première taverne venue et dont on se gaussait entre hommes. Il lui avait montré de la plus cruelle des façons qu'elle aurait beau se battre mieux qu'un homme, il ne la verrait jamais plus que comme une femme tout juste bonne à partager sa couche.

Des larmes de colère et d'humiliation montaient dans ses yeux. Le mépris d'Athos était comme un fer brûlant dans son cœur… Elle l'avait toujours respecté plus que n'importe lequel de ses camarades. Dès son entrée chez les mousquetaires, elle avait admiré cet homme solide, calme et réfléchi à l'intelligence supérieure. S'il y avait un homme dont elle avait souhaité le respect, c'était Athos… Ils avaient été si proches. Personne ne savait lire en elle comme Athos. Elle avait parfois l'impression que leurs esprits avaient été faits pour se rencontrer tant leur osmose était parfaite. La plupart du temps, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle était la seule à sentir les parts d'ombre qui agitaient parfois cet homme en apparence inébranlable… cette tristesse enfouie qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Tout cela n'existait plus. En une journée, six années de complicité avaient été balayées et il ne restait plus entre eux que de la colère et du mépris… Ils se connaissaient par cœur et ils pourraient se blesser plus profondément que personne ne pourrait le faire.

* * *

**Retour à Paris**

D'Artagnan fut désagréablement interrompu au milieu d'un rêve délicieux où il épousait Constance par Rossinante qui dès les premières heures de l'aube entreprit de lui lécher le visage consciencieusement.

Il ne fut pas long à réaliser que la nuit n'avait pas du tout assaini les tensions entre Athos et Aramis. Elle descendait juste de son cheval chargé de victuailles qu'elle avait dû trouver dans un des villages voisins à la grande joie de Porthos. Athos se mit aussitôt à protester :

\- Nous n'avons guère le temps de ripailler, il nous faut rejoindre Paris au plus vite !

\- Nous n'avons quasiment rien mangé depuis deux jours, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Porthos a été blessé, il a besoin de manger ! À moins que vous ne préfériez qu'il tombe d'inanition ?

\- Quelle bêtise de courir la campagne pour chercher de la nourriture ! Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer !

\- Je sais très bien me défendre, merci !

\- Taisez-vous et mangez ! les interrompit Porthos un peu déconcerté de devoir jouer les gendarmes entre ces deux amis.

Ils s'exécutèrent, mais leurs visages demeuraient fermés et leurs regards, farouches.

D'Artagnan remarqua alors le large hématome sur la joue d'Athos. Il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner l'auteur…

Avec Porthos, il eut toutes les peines du monde à maintenir un semblant de bonne humeur sur le trajet. Aramis et Athos évitaient tous deux de se regarder et parlaient fort peu, mais leur hostilité était manifeste. C'est avec soulagement que D'Artagnan passa les portes de Paris. Aussitôt, Aramis éperonna sa jument blanche, et prenant la direction opposée à celle de ses camarades, elle déclara :

\- Inutile d'être à quatre pour escorter ce félon et faire notre rapport au capitaine ! Je vais chez Rochefort voir Hélène.

Avant que ses compagnons aient pu réagir, elle avait disparu au galop.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais me coucher ! répliqua Athos en disparaissant à son tour, laissant ses deux amis interloqués.

\- Je ne savais pas que les mousquetaires se conduisaient comme des enfants gâtés et capricieux, déclara le fermier général d'un air hautain. Sans doute ne faut-il pas espérer mieux d'une compagnie qui accepte des donzelles en son sein !

Porthos sauta aussitôt sur l'homme et le jeta sur le sol.

\- Si vous dites encore un mot sur Aramis, grâce royale ou pas, je vous tordrai le cou comme un poulet !

À son expression assassine, il était clair qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Quand il fut calmé, D'Artagnan lui murmura :

\- Malheureusement, il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai jamais vu Athos et Aramis se conduire de façon aussi puérile.

\- Ils se ressemblent trop, répondit Porthos d'un air pensif. Sous leurs airs posés et raisonnables, ce sont deux têtes de bois fiers et butés. Ils seraient capables de s'entretuer plutôt que de paraître fléchir devant l'autre… Quels imbéciles !

D'Artagnan réalisa alors qu'il avait trop souvent négligé le jugement de Porthos qui connaissait bien mieux leurs deux amis qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sur ces paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers la résidence du capitaine de Tréville afin de lui exposer tous les événements des derniers jours.

Le capitaine accorda quelques jours de congé aux quatre mousquetaires. La mission avait été un échec. Seule l'intervention de D'Artagnan avait évité le désastre, mais ils n'avaient pu empêcher que l'argent détourné par Gaston d'Orléans ne parte pour Toulouse où Montmorency montait une armée de mercenaires contre Sa Majesté. La capture du fermier général était une bien piètre consolation et Tréville savait que le plus gros restait à faire. Aussi un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal à ses hommes avant de repartir. Et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour organiser leur nouvelle mission… sans doute la plus audacieuse qu'il ait jamais imaginée.

D'Artagnan profita de ces quelques jours pour retrouver sa chère Constance que la reine libéra pour l'occasion. Après ces semaines loin l'un de l'autre, leur amour n'avait pas souffert de cette séparation. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus profond. Ils passèrent de longues heures à marcher dans les rues de Paris en ne voyant rien de la capitale tant ils restaient perdus dans le visage de l'autre. D'Artagnan brûlait de lui faire sa déclaration. Chaque jour, il était plus sûr de ses sentiments. Il voulait épouser Constance. Il voulait passer tous ses jours et toutes ses nuits aux côtés de cette pure et courageuse jeune fille qui avait ouvert son cœur… Seules les manigances du duc d'Orléans ternissaient son bonheur. Pouvait-il demander à Constance de devenir sa femme alors qu'il allait partir pour une périlleuse mission ? Pouvait-il risquer d'en faire une veuve avant même la noce ?

Une semaine après leur retour, le capitaine de Tréville les avait tous les quatre convoqués dans son bureau. D'Artagnan décida d'aller auparavant chez Aramis pour s'y rendre avec elle… Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui soit à la fois une femme et un ami.

Elle n'avait quasiment pas revu Athos depuis leur retour. Ils s'évitaient ostensiblement au désespoir de Porthos qui se sentait tiraillé entre ses deux amis et les mets les plus délicieux perdaient un peu de leur saveur. D'Artagnan tout à son amour n'avait guère pensé à ses amis ses derniers jours, réalisait-il avec honte en frappant à la porte d'Aramis.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira quand elle vit le jeune Gascon.

\- Que faites-vous là D'Artagnan ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton signifiant que cette visite ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- J'avais envie de parler avec vous avant d'aller voir le capitaine.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire affectueux… D'Artagnan n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point son sourire était doux et féminin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait parfois des attitudes si maternelles avec lui. Elle ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte, sinon elle aurait sans doute essayé de paraître plus dure… D'Artagnan se jura de n'en rien faire remarquer.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle après avoir achevé de se préparer.

La jument d'Aramis était restée dans les écuries de la compagnie tandis que Rossinante se reposait chez Monsieur Bonacieux. Les deux mousquetaires allèrent chez monsieur de Tréville en traînant à travers les rues animées de Paris.

\- Je veux demander à Constance de m'épouser, souffla D'Artagnan en fixant ses bottes d'un air gêné.

Aramis s'arrêta aussitôt et se tournant vers lui, remonta doucement le menton du jeune Gascon d'un geste de la main. Elle posait sur lui un regard chaud.

\- Si vous êtes si timide avec moi, je suppose que vous n'osez pas faire votre demande à l'élue de votre cœur.

Il rougissait.

\- Je ne sais comment le lui dire… Comprenez-moi, je risque ma vie tous les jours. Ai-je le droit de lui demander de partager une vie qui peut s'achever à tout moment ?

Les grands yeux bleus d'Aramis s'embrumèrent légèrement et D'Artagnan s'en voulut d'avoir évoqué ce sujet qui devait résonner si douloureusement pour la jeune femme. Mieux que quiconque, elle connaissait la douleur d'une femme qui perd l'amour de sa vie. Certes, elle était la plus à même de lui répondre, mais c'était si cruel de sa part d'avoir abordé ce sujet avec elle.

\- D'Artagnan, avez-vous le droit de laisser la femme que vous aimez plus que tout au monde ignorer la force de votre amour alors que vous ne serez peut-être plus là pour le lui dire demain ? lui répondit-elle avec un regard intense.

Une grande agitation régnait dans la rue où se mêlaient marchands, bourgeois, et gens du peuple. D'Artagnan ne remarquait plus rien, fasciné par le visage de son amie qu'il lui semblait voir pour la première fois.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce monde qui méritent qu'on meure pour elles : l'honneur, l'amitié et même la vengeance. Mais s'il est facile de trouver des raisons de mourir, les sentiments qui nous apportent une raison de vivre sont bien plus rares. L'amour est un sentiment précieux, D'Artagnan, un cadeau du ciel… Croyez-vous que je regrette d'avoir connu François ? continua-t-elle d'une voix émue. Sa perte a été la pire douleur de ma vie, pourtant pas un seul instant, je ne regrette la flamme qu'il a allumée en moi. Sans lui, j'aurais sans doute une vie plus conventionnelle, mais ce serait une vie vide et terne. Quelle femme est Constance ? Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse vivre sans l'ardeur et la passion d'un amour partagé ? Si vous le pensez, je crains que vous ne l'aimiez guère. Sinon, vous n'avez pas le droit d'hésiter.

Jamais Aramis ne lui avait semblé si féminine. D'Artagnan entrevoyait de plus en plus clairement la femme ardente et passionnée qui se dissimulait sous l'uniforme… et son destin lui sembla d'une injustice intolérable. Une telle femme n'était pas faite pour la haine et la guerre. Plus que toute autre, elle méritait d'être aimée et heureuse.

\- Vous avez raison, Aramis. Dès ce soir, je demanderai sa main.

En guise de réponse, Aramis le pressa affectueusement contre elle.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et D'Artagnan hasarda :

\- Avez-vous parlé avec Athos depuis notre retour ?

Le visage qu'il avait vu si tendre se durcit aussitôt. Toute sa féminité disparaissait pour laisser place aux traits implacables du soldat.

\- Non et je ne le souhaite pas.

Les sentiments avaient déserté sa voix, enfouis sous l'armure qu'elle avait dû se construire pour devenir Aramis.

\- Vous savez pourtant qu'il le faudra.

\- Je ne désire pas évoquer ce sujet, D'Artagnan.

Sa voix ne souffrait aucune réplique. Il scruta un instant son profil droit et régulier… Étrange comme elle semblait virile en cet instant. C'était comme si deux personnes cohabitaient dans le même corps.

Quelle femme fascinante et insaisissable !


	3. Chapter 3

**Déplaisante mission**

Les quatre mousquetaires s'assirent dans le bureau de monsieur de Tréville.

Aramis et Athos avaient pris soin de se placer chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. D'Artagnan et Porthos avaient informé le capitaine de leur hostilité depuis que le secret d'Aramis avait été dévoilé. Mais le sujet qui les occupait aujourd'hui était autrement plus important.

\- Il est clair à présent que nous sommes confrontés à une intrigue d'importance, commença Tréville. Dans l'espoir d'arracher le trône de France à son frère, Gaston d'Orléans est en train de pousser le duc de Montmorency à proclamer la sécession du Languedoc. Avec l'argent détourné dans les caisses de l'État, ils sont en train de monter une armée de mercenaires à travers tout le sud-ouest… Nous risquons une guerre civile ! D'autant plus que le Languedoc est à la frontière avec l'Espagne ! Une alliance entre le duc de Montmorency et les Espagnols serait funeste pour la France !

\- Que pouvons-nous faire, capitaine ? demanda Athos. Nous sommes de brillants mousquetaires, mais nous ne pouvons combattre une armée. L'expédition en Touraine a été un fiasco et nous ne devons pas sous-estimer notre ennemi.

\- Il est évident que je ne vous demande pas de combattre l'armée de Montmorency. Sa Majesté prépare son armée... Non, votre mission est toute autre. Vous n'avez encore jamais fait cela, mais je ne trouverai personne en France de plus compétent que vous quatre. Il vous faut vous introduire à la cour de Toulouse et m'informer de la préparation des troupes… Si possible, vous essayerez de dissuader le duc de Montmorency de cette entreprise… Je connais bien Henri de Montmorency, j'ai déjà combattu à ses côtés. C'était un sujet loyal de Sa Majesté. Je ne sais comment Gaston d'Orléans a réussi à l'entraîner sur les routes de la félonie. Selon ce que nous a raconté D'Artagnan, c'est sa maîtresse, la marquise de Coulanges qui, à la solde du prince, a obscurci son esprit. Montmorency pense ne s'opposer qu'à Richelieu alors qu'il défie le roi. Mais tant que la sécession du Languedoc n'est pas déclarée, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le ramener sur la voie de la loyauté. Cela éviterait beaucoup de sang versé et la France n'a pas besoin que ses enfants s'entretuent à nouveau.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de nous, capitaine, dit D'Artagnan. Voulez-vous que nous jouions les espions à la cour du Languedoc ? Quatre hommes sortis de nulle part paraîtront immédiatement suspects.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du capitaine.

\- Effectivement, c'est pourquoi ce ne sont pas quatre hommes qui vont s'introduire à la cour de Montmorency mais un couple d'aristocrates et leurs gens.

Quatre paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent face au capitaine.

\- Pardon ? bafouilla Porthos.

\- Oui, un jeune comte revenu de l'étranger et hostile à la politique royale et sa charmante épouse.

\- NON !

Cela avait jailli comme un cri des lèvres tremblantes d'Aramis. Ses yeux exorbités semblaient dévorer son visage livide. Elle était pétrifiée, mais déjà ses poings se serraient de colère.

\- C'est le déguisement idéal. Personne ne soupçonnera des mousquetaires dans un jeune couple.

\- Je refuse de jouer les comtesses !

\- Vous n'avez pas à refuser, Aramis ! rétorqua Tréville d'un ton cassant. Vous avez voulu être un mousquetaire, vous l'êtes. Maintenant, il vous faut vous comporter comme un soldat et obéir aux ordres de votre supérieur.

\- Un soldat ne porte pas de jupons !

\- Cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais porté de robe. Maintenant que vos amis savent la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'utiliserions pas votre véritable identité. N'oubliez pas que j'ai pris de gros risques en vous acceptant comme mousquetaire !

Elle baissa la tête l'air totalement abattu.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- À qui d'autre pourrions-nous confier ce rôle ? Vous êtes la seule femme de confiance à savoir assez bien vous défendre pour accomplir une telle mission. Nous ne pouvons pas demander à mademoiselle Constance ou à madame Hélène de tenir un tel rôle.

\- Je ne saurais pas me comporter comme une comtesse, insista-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez à vos côtés une femme du monde qui vous aidera… Hélène Rigaud a accepté de vous accompagner en se cachant sous les traits de votre suivante.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle semblait désespérée. Pourquoi l'idée de s'habiller et de se comporter comme une femme alors qu'elle en était une la mettait-elle dans un tel état ?

\- Et qui sera mon époux bien-aimé ? demanda-t-elle en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui avaient recouvert son visage.

\- Athos.

Un juron s'échappa simultanément des lèvres des deux mousquetaires.

\- Pourquoi Athos ?

\- Sans vouloir vexer D'Artagnan ou Porthos, c'est le plus à même de passer pour un gentilhomme de haute lignée. Il est élégant, calme, cultivé…

Aramis grimaça.

\- Je ne veux pas passer pour la femme d'Athos.

\- Vous imaginer comme mon épouse me déplaît tout autant, répliqua-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Mais il nous faut bien servir la France… À moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas à la hauteur de la tâche ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit-elle sèchement. Je suis prête à bien des abominations pour mon pays… du moment qu'on me dispense du devoir conjugal !

\- N'ayez crainte, je n'ai nul désir de vous l'imposer !

\- Taisez-vous ! s'écria le capitaine excédé. Vous êtes dans mon bureau alors cessez de vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! Si vous vous comportez ainsi à Toulouse, personne ne doutera que vous êtes un couple marié depuis de très nombreuses années !

Athos et Aramis rougirent violemment tandis que Porthos et D'Artagnan devaient contenir un rire nerveux.

\- D'Artagnan passera pour le valet du comte et Porthos jouera les cochers. Vous serez cinq avec Hélène.

\- Mais peut-on facilement se faire passer pour un comte ? C'est un titre important, tout de même, s'étonna D'Artagnan.

\- Le titre est réel, dit Tréville. Le vrai comte est tout à fait fiable et ne discutera pas son titre durant le temps de la mission.

\- Mais n'y a-t-il personne qui puisse connaître le véritable comte à la cour de Toulouse ? demanda D'Artagnan.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le comte vit très isolé depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Quels noms allons-nous prendre ? demanda Aramis.

\- Vous serez le comte et la comtesse de La Fère… Olivier et Renée de Bragelonne de La Fère.

\- Pourquoi Renée ?

\- Faut-il que vous discutiez tout ? C'est un nom que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à retenir ! Allez, disposez maintenant, vous partez dans deux jours !

\- Qui est au courant de cette mission ? insista Aramis très préoccupée.

\- Uniquement le roi, qui il ne connaît pas les détails, et un de mes anciens compagnons d'armes, un Toulousain qui vous épaulera sur place. C'est un homme totalement fiable à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter, n'ayez crainte, fit le capitaine d'une voix rassurante. Allez vous préparer à présent.

Alors que les mousquetaires sortaient du bureau du capitaine, Athos demeurait pensif. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avait remarqué qu'il s'était figé un instant à l'énoncé du nom qu'il devait adopter… Seule Aramis le connaissait assez pour percevoir ce sentiment fugace qui l'avait troublé, mais elle était elle-même bien trop préoccupée par cette mission pour le voir.

Quand les trois autres furent dehors, il referma la porte et s'y adossa les bras croisés, présentant un visage farouche à son supérieur.

\- Je trouve votre sens de l'humour pour le moins douteux, capitaine, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Athos ? répondit Tréville impassible.

\- Le comte Olivier de La Fère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ce nom vous trouble-t-il ? Je pensais que votre esprit supérieur apprécierait une idée aussi brillante : envoyer le véritable comte de La Fère accompagné d'une charmante aristocrate à la cour du Languedoc. Quel meilleur déguisement que votre véritable identité ?

Le capitaine n'avait pas tort, mais ce nom enterré depuis plus de dix ans dans son passé résonnait trop amèrement dans le cœur d'Athos pour qu'il le reconnaisse.

\- Une idée absurde digne d'un homme qui a accepté une femme comme mousquetaire, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Le capitaine tapa violemment du poing sur son bureau.

\- Il suffit, Athos ! Vous avez toujours été le mousquetaire le plus raisonnable et le plus sensé de la compagnie alors reprenez-vous, bon sang ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant stupide et insupportable !

Son visage était sévère et son regard excédé.

\- Cette femme que vous semblez avoir tant de mal accepter est un excellent mousquetaire, et vous le savez ! Pourquoi aurais-je privé la compagnie d'un des meilleurs soldats de France ? Croyez-vous que j'aurais pris de tels risques si elle n'en était pas digne ? C'est un des êtres les plus courageux que je connaisse, et elle vous a bien des fois sauvé la vie ces dernières années, alors cessez de lui cracher à la figure comme vous le faites !

\- Désolé, capitaine, fit Athos avec entêtement. Je peux accepter de combattre au côté de cette créature, mais ne me demandez pas de le faire avec plaisir.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

Quelques instants plus tôt, ses compagnons réalisaient avec étonnement qu'Athos était resté seul avec le capitaine.

\- Il veut peut-être demander une nouvelle épouse, hasarda Porthos en souriant.

Aramis répondit à sa plaisanterie par un regard irrité.

\- Vous pourriez prendre ma place, Porthos ! Après tout, Athos aime les brunes pulpeuses !

Pendant un court instant, D'Artagnan eut l'impression qu'elle était vexée.

\- Allons, Aramis, ne soyez pas si maussade, dit-il. Cette mission n'est pas si terrible.

\- Allez jouer les comtesses à ma place dans ce cas !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans les escaliers… Étaient-ce ses disputes avec Athos ou l'idée de s'habiller en femme qui rendaient son humeur aussi exécrable ?

\- Cette mission va être longue… soupira Porthos. J'espère que cette fois-ci nous pourrons profiter de la gastronomie locale. Si je reviens de Toulouse sans avoir mangé au moins un cassoulet, je démissionne !

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là Porthos. Vous êtes plus sensé que ces deux idiots.

\- Vous aurez mis du temps à vous en rendre compte, D'Artagnan.

* * *

**Une raison de vivre**

Constance quitta le palais du Louvre en courant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde du temps précieux qu'elle passait avec son aimé. Dire qu'il allait bientôt devoir repartir pour une nouvelle mission… Comme elle tremblait à chacune de ses aventures ! Elle le savait habile, mais elle connaissait son audace, il n'hésitait pas à se jeter dans les situations les plus périlleuses… Il l'effrayait souvent pourtant elle l'aimait aussi pour cela, réalisait-elle tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son doux visage.

En traversant la place du marché, elle repensa au jeune garçon fanfaron et agité qui l'avait heurtée plus d'un an auparavant… Comme il avait changé depuis ! Il avait déjà l'honneur et le courage à l'époque, il avait acquis depuis une noblesse du cœur qui le lui rendait si cher…

Il lui avait tant manqué pendant son séjour en Gascogne et il allait y repartir. Quand il était loin d'elle, le temps paraissait interminable. Elle aurait tant souhaité l'accompagner. Malgré le danger, elle avait heureuse d'être à ses côtés à Belle-Île. Et comme cela avait été grisant de lui courir après avec l'autorisation de passage du Cardinal lors de l'affaire des ferrets de Sa Majesté la reine ! Il fallait croire que comme lui, elle avait le goût de l'aventure.

D'Artagnan lui avait donné rendez-vous sur les berges de la Seine où il avait vécu ses premières semaines à Paris. En arrivant, il courut à sa rencontre… À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, le visage du mousquetaire rayonnait. Quant à elle, elle sentait bien que ses joues se coloraient et que ses yeux s'allumaient à ce moment-là.

D'Artagnan lui prit tendrement la main et ils s'assirent côte à côte dans l'herbe face au soleil couchant.

\- Je pars dans deux jours pour Toulouse, dit D'Artagnan.

Constance soupira tristement. Elle s'en doutait, mais ce séjour avait été si court… Si au moins elle avait pu l'accompagner. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ce n'était guère convenable… Son amour lui soufflait des folies.

\- J'aurais tellement souhaité rester plus longtemps à vos côtés, mais le service du roi…

\- Je sais bien D'Artagnan, l'interrompit-elle en caressant doucement sa main.

Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Et pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Il fixait l'astre rougi qui disparaissait lentement sur les toits de Paris.

\- Constance, murmura-t-il après un silence.

Il évitait son regard pour se concentrer sur la fine main aux doigts fuselés qui tenaient les siens.

\- Je vous aime, Constance…

Sa voix était juste un souffle.

\- Je voudrais… je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à vous aimer… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre mousquetaire et je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir à part mon cœur et ma vie… Constance, voulez-vous être ma femme ?

Il tourna alors vers la jeune fille un regard inquiet et si rempli d'amour qu'elle en oublia sa timidité et déposa sur ses lèvres un long baiser.

\- Oui, D'Artagnan, je veux être votre femme, répondit-elle quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Le jeune Gascon embrassa délicatement les mains de sa fiancée et passa à son doigt une très belle bague qu'il tenait de sa défunte mère.

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon pourtant les jeunes amoureux ne l'avaient pas remarqué. La nuit, les dangers, la mission à venir étaient oubliés en cet instant. L'avenir ne pouvait être que radieux puisse qu'ils s'aimaient.

Au même moment, Aramis fermait soigneusement les volets de sa demeure. Un baquet d'eau fumante l'attendait… L'eau était encore un peu chaude, mais pour une fois, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ses vêtements tombèrent doucement sur la chaise et le mousquetaire laissa place à la jeune femme.

La chaleur du bain adoucissait ses jambes engourdies. Elle avait été tellement furieuse après l'entrevue avec le capitaine qu'elle avait galopé pendant des heures avant d'être capable d'une pensée cohérente… Avec ses mains, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage. Des gouttes coulaient sur son cou, sur ses fines épaules, le long de la courbe des seins pour mourir sur son ventre plat… Pendant des années, ces bains étaient les seuls plaisirs qu'elle accordait à son corps. Nue, la peau doucement caressée par l'eau chaude, elle redevenait une femme. Longtemps, elle avait eu besoin de ces moments pour ne se pas perdre totalement dans le mensonge qu'elle avait construit. Mais aujourd'hui, ce bain ne l'apaisait pas autant que par le passé.

Elle mouilla ses longs cheveux dénoués. L'eau descendait le long de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins… Elle détestait son corps à présent. Il était sa seule faiblesse. Elle aurait beau faire, il l'empêcherait toujours de mener la vie d'un homme.

Ces derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar et le pire était à venir. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, le masque d'Aramis avait volé en éclat. Même Porthos et D'Artagnan se comportaient différemment avec elle maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité. Quant à Athos, il ne restait de leur amitié qu'un désir sadique d'humilier et de blesser l'autre le plus profondément possible… Et elle allait devoir passer pour sa femme ! Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée… ce baiser… Elle avait beau se laver la bouche, il lui semblait encore sentir la moiteur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait depuis François. Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était insultant, violent et dégoûtant… pourtant, elle sentait parfois une étrange chaleur en y pensant. C'était long pour un corps aussi jeune six ans sans autre contact que d'amicales tapes sur l'épaule ou des accolades viriles, alors il se laissait troubler par un baiser aussi déplaisant.

Elle secoua la tête faisant voler ses cheveux humides pour écarter d'elle ce souvenir… Malheureusement, la seule pensée qui le remplaça fut celle de cette pénible mission. La déguiser en comtesse ! Le capitaine voulait-il donc à ce point qu'elle remette une robe ? À cette seule pensée, sa gorge se serra… Même si ses amis savaient la vérité, ils conservaient encore d'elle l'image du compagnon d'armes qui combattait à leurs côtés depuis des années. Mais quand ils la verraient dans une robe, c'en serait irrémédiablement fini du mousquetaire Aramis. Elle ne pourrait plus espérer leur faire oublier la vérité par sa force et son habilité. Les jupons remplaceraient la casaque et elle ne serait plus qu'une femme à leurs yeux… Et si cette mission s'ébruitait, au mieux elle serait ridicule, au pire découverte ! Et là, c'était la fuite, la prison ou même le bûcher qui l'attendaient.

Des sanglots montaient au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir le plus loin possible, loin de Paris, loin du capitaine, loin de ses amis, loin de cette mission, loin d'Athos… Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester dans la compagnie ? La France était grande et elle saurait toujours se débrouiller. Elle savait se battre et pourrait rester un homme… mais lequel ? Deviendrait-elle un de ces mercenaires qu'ils allaient affronter ? Un soldat servile se vendant au plus offrant ?

« Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce monde qui méritent qu'on meure pour elles : l'honneur, l'amitié et même la vengeance. Mais s'il est facile de trouver des raisons de mourir, les sentiments qui nous apportent une raison de vivre sont bien plus rares. » Étranges ces paroles qu'elle avait dites à D'Artagnan. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, et pourtant, elles avaient jailli du fond de son âme… Il lui manquait une raison de vivre et ce n'était pas en fuyant qu'elle la trouverait. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à continuer cette vie triste et solitaire jusqu'à la mort.

Athos était déjà passablement éméché quand il arriva chez Porthos.

\- Venez ! Nous allons chez Madame Morand ! déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Porthos ne se fit pas prier. La maison close de Madame Morand garantissait tant les plus belles prostituées parisiennes que des mets délicats et les meilleurs vins. Ce n'est que peu de temps avant d'arriver qu'il réalisa qu'Athos n'était pas dans son état normal. Habituellement, c'était Porthos qui le traînait dans les maisons closes, Athos préférant des femmes plus distinguées. Et il était rarement ivre aussi tôt dans la soirée.

\- Athos, que vous arrive-t-il ? C'est cette mission ?... C'est à cause d'Aramis que vous vous mettez dans cet état ?

Athos lui lança un regard glacial malgré son ivresse.

\- Je me moque de cette créature ! J'ai juste envie d'une femme… une vraie !

Le grand cœur du géant saignait de voir ses deux amis se déchirer comme ils le faisaient, mais il n'insista pas et poussa la sombre porte qu'un fanal rouge éclairait. Malgré l'extérieur discret, une fois à l'intérieur, s'étendait une luxueuse salle aux murs couverts de tentures pourpres. Ils s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils rouges où Madame Morand vint les accueillir. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui prenait grand soin à paraître plus jeune. En dépit de son sourire, l'expression froide et calculatrice de son regard la rendait antipathique.

\- Monsieur Porthos, quel plaisir de vous voir ! J'ai un merveilleux muscat à vous proposer… Vous pourrez le partager avec une charmante rousse qui nous a rejoints depuis peu…Quant à vous, Monsieur Athos, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Je suppose que c'est Margaux que vous désirez voir.

C'était une commerçante avisée. Elle savait toujours exactement quelle marchandise alimentaire ou humaine plairait à ses clients… À ces mots, Athos pensa qu'Aramis en aurait été écoeuré, avant de rejeter cette pensée très loin de lui. Aramis n'existait pas.

\- Vous ne nous décevrez jamais, madame, dit-il avec une galanterie forcée.

Il monta rapidement rejoindre la jeune prostituée. Elle était assez vulgaire, ses joues étaient trop fardées et ses lèvres trop rouges. Mais avec encore un peu de vin, les courbes de son corps, sa petite taille, ses boucles sombres et surtout ses grands yeux verts permettraient de faire illusion pour la nuit.

\- Bonjour monsieur Athos, dit la jeune fille à la voix de gouaille.

Athos posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura d'une voix chargée d'alcool.

\- Appelle-moi Olivier, Margaux.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Cette voix lui déplaisait, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Il ferma sa bouche d'un baiser… Ses lèvres étaient froides et le fard rendait leur goût amer… Il connaissait des lèvres plus douces, brûlantes et au goût de miel… Il frémit. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce stupide baiser ? Il était dans les bras d'une vraie femme, brune et voluptueuse comme il les aimait… pas d'une blonde androgyne qui répondait aux baisers par des coups de poing ! Il ne désirerait jamais une créature hybride dissimulée sous un uniforme !... Alors pourquoi ce trouble ?

Il se servit une grande rasade de vin et fit disparaître Renée et Margaux sous un autre souvenir… et c'est avec cette ombre du passé qu'il passa la nuit.

* * *

**Humiliations**

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre mousquetaires partirent pour Toulouse accompagnés d'Hélène Rigaud. Le capitaine avait accepté qu'ils ne prennent leurs nouvelles identités qu'en Gascogne. Aramis profitait donc de ces derniers jours dans ses vêtements d'homme et chevauchait en se souciant à peine de ses compagnons. Athos restait silencieux et renfermé, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour réprimander Aramis qui épuisait trop son cheval à son goût. Heureusement pour Porthos, D'Artagnan rayonnait depuis que Constance avait accepté sa demande. Il était totalement surexcité et Rossinante dut le faire tomber à terre plusieurs fois pour le calmer. Porthos et D'Artagnan discutaient gaiement adoucissant l'ambiance de plomb que faisaient régner leurs deux amis.

Hélène quant à elle s'ennuyait dans la voiture tirée par deux chevaux. Elle savait monter à cheval, mais elle n'avait pas la résistance physique pour galoper aussi longtemps que les mousquetaires et il fallait bien un attelage pour transporter les tenues du comte et de la comtesse de La Fère. Hélène se demandait quel couturier habile avait pu confectionner des robes à une femme travestie qui refusait qu'on prenne ses mesures. N'ayant rien à faire, elle observait attentivement ses compagnons.

Au bout de cinq jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Toulouse où l'ancien camarade du capitaine, un Toulousain du nom de Barjac les accueillit. C'était un grand homme très mince au visage sec et à la démarche militaire.

Il les avait installés dans une charmante maison. Elle n'était pas très grande mais possédait un large jardin et le salon spacieux et confortable, dans lequel ils entrèrent, en faisait une parfaite résidence secondaire pour un aristocrate de passage. Une cuisinière et une lingère y prendraient soin d'eux pendant leur séjour. Une petite cabane attenante servait d'écurie pour les chevaux.

La table était dressée pour le dîner composé d'un cassoulet fumant qui suscita l'enthousiasme de Porthos. Fourbus et encrassés par leur longue route, ils s'installèrent aussitôt, mais Aramis n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Barjac attrapa son bras vigoureusement.

\- Comptez-vous rester dans cette tenue ?

Sa voix était tranchante et son regard glacial. On y sentait toute la rigueur et l'intransigeance du soldat… Tréville avait une totale confiance en cet homme et Aramis se demandait ce qu'il lui avait exactement dévoilé sur elle. Elle lisait une profonde désapprobation dans ses yeux alors qu'il examinait son visage et ses vêtements couverts de poussière. Sans doute l'idée d'une femme mousquetaire déplaisait franchement à ce vieux militaire.

\- J'ai chevauché toute la journée et j'ai faim, monsieur.

Elle dégagea son bras et s'installa résolument sur la chaise.

\- Vous aviez une voiture, non ? Pourquoi donc avoir fait le voyage à cheval ? Ignorez-vous donc qu'ici vous n'êtes pas un mousquetaire ?

Pourquoi cet homme s'en prenait-il ainsi à elle ? Contenant son exaspération, elle se servit un grand verre de vin.

\- J'ignorais que cette maison était la demeure du duc de Montmorency. Comptez-vous m'aboyer dessus toute la soirée ou pouvons-nous nous manger ?

Barjac s'assit sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Vous n'en faisiez peut-être qu'à votre tête avec Tréville, mais je suis chargé de veiller à l'accomplissement de cette mission et je ne laisserai pas une gamine capricieuse la compromettre !

Les yeux bleus d'Aramis s'enflammèrent de fureur. D'Artagnan intervint aussitôt en détournant la conversation.

\- Monsieur Barjac, quelles sont les nouvelles du duc de Montmorency ?

Les lèvres serrées, Aramis se resservit du vin tandis que Barjac répondait au jeune mousquetaire :

\- Il continue d'engager des mercenaires un peu partout en Gascogne et on voit arriver à la cour de Toulouse des aristocrates hostiles à la politique royale ou à Richelieu que le duc accueille à bras ouvert. Un grand bal est organisé demain, il serait bon que le comte et la comtesse y apparaissent… Si cette demoiselle daigne mettre des vêtements plus adaptés à son sexe !

Aramis tenait son verre si fortement que D'Artagnan craignait qu'il ne se brise entre ses doigts. Il tapota doucement son bras en signe d'apaisement. Elle tremblait et le jeune Gascon savait qu'elle fulminait intérieurement. Encore quelques réflexions de ce Barjac et elle lui lancerait la table à la figure… probablement avec le cassoulet.

\- Gaston d'Orléans est-il ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il n'est pas apparu.

\- Et la marquise de Coulanges ?

\- Elle sera forcément au bal de Montmorency. Il paraît qu'elle se donne des airs de reine du Languedoc… Moi je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais on raconte qu'elle est aussi belle que hautaine.

\- Vous l'avez vue D'Artagnan, dit Athos. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Est-ce une femme du genre de Milady ?

L'image de la marquise apparut sous les yeux du jeune garçon ainsi que le trouble qu'elle avait éveillé. Il rougit.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Non, elle ne ressemble pas à Milady, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous troublez-vous, D'Artagnan ? insista Athos.

\- Elle est désirable, murmura-t-il son visage devenu écarlate.

Ses compagnons éclatèrent alors de rire devant sa gêne. L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

\- Tudieu D'Artagnan ! pouffa Porthos. Cette femme vous a fait un effet terrible !

\- Oubliez-vous que vous êtes presque marié ? Que dirait Constance ? ajouta Aramis qui souriait pour la première fois depuis bien des jours.

Le dîner s'acheva dans une meilleure ambiance qu'il n'avait commencé.

Ils suivirent Barjac dans l'escalier qui les conduisait aux chambres.

\- Au dernier étage, il y a les chambres des domestiques. Je suis désolé de devoir vous y faire dormir, j'ai essayé de les rendre les plus confortables possible.

Porthos et D'Artagnan haussèrent les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut bien jouer notre rôle, dit Porthos.

\- Et puis, nous sommes habitués à un confort spartiate.

\- Vous pourrez prendre ma chambre, dit Aramis à Hélène. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre de comtesse.

Barjac la regarda comme si elle était la personne la plus stupide du monde.

\- Vous n'y songez pas, imaginez ce qu'on dirait si la suivante de la comtesse partageait le lit du comte !

Aramis se figea. Le sang avait déserté son visage, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Quoi ?

Ses compagnons étaient également stupéfaits. Sa main agrippée à la rampe, Athos était pétrifié.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? Il est évident qu'un aussi jeune couple ne fera pas chambre à part !

\- Il n'en est pas question !

Barjac leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Vous êtes véritablement insupportable !

Athos sortit alors de son mutisme et toisa Aramis avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous toucherai pas. Non pas que je sois insensible au charme de votre visage crasseux, mais je préfère les femmes au parfum de lavande et de jasmin à celles qui sentent l'alcool, la sueur et le crottin de cheval.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa et une teinte cramoisie le recouvrit complètement.

\- Désolée, mais il me faut encore un peu plus de vin pour passer la nuit avec vous !

Elle redescendit les escaliers et disparut dans la salle à manger.

\- Mais vous êtes tous possédés ! s'exclama le Toulousain.

Il allait descendre rechercher Aramis quand Porthos l'arrêta :

\- Inutile ! Vous n'en tirerez rien à part un coup d'épée.

Hélène qui n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis le départ de Paris couvrait Athos d'un regard écœuré :

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi ignoble, Athos ! Vous n'êtes qu'un butor imbécile et grossier !

Athos haussa les épaules :

\- Après ce touchant témoignage de solidarité féminine, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Quand Barjac lui eut indiqué la chambre qu'il aurait dû partager avec Aramis, Athos y disparut.

En se glissant sous les draps, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi rustre avec une femme… Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qu'il ait détestée plus que Renée. Il avait pris plaisir à voir Barjac l'humilier toute la soirée, et quand le mousquetaire fut bien piétiné, c'était avec une joie sadique qu'il s'était attaqué à la femme. Certes, il avait été ignoble, mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir privé d'Aramis. Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point c'était une torture pour lui de la voir. À chaque fois, il lui semblait voir son ami avant de réaliser que cette amitié n'avait été qu'une illusion… Aramis lui manquait tellement et voir son visage en permanence sur cette femme était un véritable supplice.

En se réveillant aux premières heures de l'aube comme il le faisait toujours, Athos mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait. Puis le souvenir de la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire… Il était seul dans le grand lit. Elle ne s'était pas couchée…

Il attrapa rapidement une chemise et descendit dans la salle à manger… Elle était vautrée sur la table, son visage enfoui sous la masse de ses cheveux blonds, un verre de vin renversé coulait sur sa main. Elle avait dû boire jusqu'à s'écrouler ainsi.

Barjac arriva derrière Athos.

\- Ma charmante épouse, la comtesse de La Fère, ironisa le mousquetaire en montrant Aramis.

Les yeux du Toulousain s'embrasèrent et il sortit d'un pas furieux. Athos demeurait les bras croisés à regarder Aramis tandis qu'Hélène descendait les escaliers suivie de D'Artagnan et Porthos.

Barjac revenait deux grands seaux d'eau dans les mains et en renversa aussitôt un sur la jeune femme endormie. L'eau glaciale la réveilla instantanément. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés par l'alcool quand il lui versa le deuxième seau sur la tête.

\- Mon dieu, mais que faites-vous ? s'écria Hélène en accourant.

Les yeux exorbités de surprise et d'incompréhension, le corps d'Aramis s'était éveillé, mais son esprit était encore perdu dans les brumes de sa nuit d'ivresse. Des mèches blondes et mouillées s'accrochaient à son front et ses joues tandis que ses cheveux gouttaient sur le sol. Ses vêtements se collaient à son corps, dessinant timidement les formes qu'elle cachait avec tant de soins. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle grelottait.

\- Je pense que maintenant, vous allez vous décider à changer de vêtements ! dit le militaire d'une voix cassante.

Médusés, les mousquetaires n'avaient pas bougé, seule Hélène essuyait le visage humide de la jeune femme.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour en faire une comtesse ! lui déclara Barjac.

Se tournant vers Athos, il ajouta les yeux toujours brûlants de colère et d'exaspération :

\- Vous mériteriez le même traitement, vous !

* * *

**Préparation**

Hélène conduisit doucement Aramis dans le boudoir où étaient déposées ses malles. La jeune lingère leur préparait un bain chaud.

L'esprit de la jeune femme se réveillait doucement et les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Son crâne était douloureux et le froid piquait sa peau comme des lames effilées, mais ce n'était rien à côté des souffrances de son âme humiliée. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Hélène lui avait ôté son pourpoint et sa chemise. Ce n'est que quand la jeune veuve effleura sa peau qu'Aramis réalisa qu'elle était à moitié nue.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Vous êtes trempée, il faut retirer vos vêtements sinon vous allez attraper un refroidissement.

\- Laissez-moi, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Après six années à se cacher de tous, Aramis était gênée d'être ainsi dévêtue même si c'était devant Hélène.

\- Vous pouvez toujours vous débrouiller seule, mais cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous appuyer sur les autres de temps à autre.

La voix d'Hélène était toujours aussi douce que d'habitude, mais elle n'en était pas moins ferme. Très doucement, elle dénoua les bandages qui compressaient les seins de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis une femme comme vous, Aramis. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte devant moi… Laissez un peu votre fierté de côté et acceptez mon aide !

Sa fierté était en charpie et elle était trop fatiguée pour refuser. Elle laissa donc Hélène la déshabiller et la conduire dans le baquet d'eau chaude qui la réchauffa enfin.

Sans doute à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dû boire, Aramis était comme une petite fille entre les mains d'Hélène. Consciencieusement, la jeune veuve lavait ses longs cheveux blonds… La jeune femme soldat ne disait rien et semblait plongée dans un gouffre de tristesse et de solitude. Hélène désespérait de pouvoir l'atteindre. Pourquoi ce vieux insupportable s'était-il autant acharné sur elle ? Avait-il voulu faire payer la femme qui avait faire mordre la poussière à tant d'hommes ?

En regardant le corps d'Aramis, Hélène se demandait comment elle réussissait à être un tel mousquetaire. Certes tout en elle était ferme et solide, mais ses épaules étaient si étroites, ses bras si minces, ses mains si délicates… Elle n'aurait cru jamais qu'une femme si fine puisse jamais tenir une épée. Comme elle était belle ! Sa peau nacrée était si douce… Athos était un imbécile ! S'il avait vu la rondeur parfaite de ses seins blancs, la courbe de ses reins, ses longues jambes fuselées, jamais il n'aurait osé lui dire une telle horreur. Il avait fait preuve de méchanceté pure. Comme Aramis avait dû se sentir laide et repoussante en l'entendant !... Elle était une femme. Elle avait beau se battre comme un homme, elle avait les sentiments d'une femme. Elle aussi avait besoin de sentir sur son corps le regard admiratif d'un homme. Même si elle savait très bien se défendre, elle aussi devait rêver des bras forts et protecteurs d'un homme amoureux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait enfermé son cœur dans le cercueil de son fiancé ? Se pouvait-il qu'une femme assez passionnée pour tout abandonner pour venger son amour mort puisse renoncer définitivement à l'amour ? Hélène était sûre que ce n'était pas possible, mais arriverait-elle à le faire comprendre à cette femme si fière ?

\- Voulez-vous choisir une robe pour le bal ? demanda Hélène.

Juste vêtue d'une mince chemise, Aramis demeurait le visage fermé.

\- Non, choisissez pour moi…

\- Pourquoi l'idée de porter une robe vous déplaît-elle tant ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme une femme… Jamais…

\- Mais vous êtes une femme !

\- Non, je suis Aramis.

Hélène lui sourit.

\- Me désirez-vous ? Avez-vous jamais ressenti le moindre désir pour une femme ?

Aramis rougit et détourna les yeux. Hélène lui prit doucement les mains.

\- Le courage, la détermination et la fierté ne sont pas le monopole des hommes. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'être une femme. Vous avez la force d'un homme, mais vous n'en aurez jamais la brutalité. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne rêviez que de duels ou de chevauchées. Soyez honnête, ne souhaitez-vous jamais rencontrer un homme qui vous aimerait de toute son âme ? Ne désirez-vous donc jamais sentir le désir et l'amour d'un homme bien vivant ? Vous avez le corps et le cœur d'une femme…

\- Taisez-vous ! s'écria la jeune mousquetaire, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. À quoi peut me servir d'avoir un cœur de femme ? Je ne veux pas d'une vie de femme ! Je ne veux pas devoir obéir à un homme ! Je ne veux qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire et ce que je dois penser ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise qui je dois aimer ! Quelle peut être ma place en ce monde, Hélène ? Dites-le-moi si vous le savez ! Depuis hier, vous avez vu comment on traitait les femmes comme moi ! Je ne suis qu'avec mes compagnons, et pourtant, vous voyez la haine et le mépris que peut susciter une femme qui refuse les règles que les hommes ont voulu lui imposer ! Croyez-vous qu'un seul homme en ce monde puisse aimer Aramis ? Croyez-vous qu'il existe sur cette terre un seul homme qui veuille d'une femme qui sent la poudre et le crottin de cheval ?

Les paroles d'Athos avaient vraiment visé juste, pensa Hélène avec colère. Il avait calculé son coup pour qu'elles frappent Aramis en plein cœur.

\- Savez-vous ce que je vois quand je vous regarde ? Je n'ai jamais vu la saleté ou la sueur. Je vois la femme la plus passionnée que j'ai rencontrée. Vous aimez et vous haïssez de toute votre âme… et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez passer toute votre vie à n'aimer qu'un souvenir.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! cria Aramis folle de rage. Vous ne savez rien de l'amour ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Jamais personne ne remplacera François !

\- Je n'ai peut-être jamais été aimée, répondit calmement Hélène. Mais je sais que vous êtes trop jeune pour étouffer votre cœur éternellement.

\- Je n'étouffe pas mon cœur !

Hélène soupira.

\- Très bien, je vais vous choisir une robe.

Les robes étaient une invention diabolique ! Aramis se sentait lourde et maladroite. Elle avait au moins trois épaisseurs de jupons. Comment pouvait-on marcher sans voir ses pieds ? Et puis, cette robe était si longue qu'elle allait fatalement se prendre les pieds dedans. Pas étonnant que les femmes aient besoin de protection ! Être ainsi vêtue, c'était comme être ficelée de partout ! Comment Renée faisait-elle ? Dire qu'elle était capable de monter à cheval avec une telle camisole !

Hélène ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la jeune femme si agile habituellement en train de se dépêtrer avec ses jupons. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte que cette robe de soie était absolument parfaite sur elle. D'un bleu sombre, elle rehaussait la pureté de sa peau d'ivoire, l'or de ses cheveux et surtout ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Le corset mettait en valeur la finesse de sa taille. Une collerette d'un bleu plus clair soulignait les courbes de ses seins tout en les dissimulant aux regards.

\- Il y a aussi les chaussures.

Aramis se laissa tomber piteusement sur la chaise en apercevant les petits escarpins aux hauts talons.

\- Je ne pourrai pas faire un pas avec ces échasses !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos bottes, elles sont encore trempées, dit malicieusement Hélène.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si désagréable avec vous, Hélène, mais cessez cette cruelle vengeance ! supplia Aramis.

La jeune veuve éclata de rire.

\- Ce sont les excuses les plus drôles qu'on m'ait jamais faites !... Bon, je vais d'abord vous coiffer.

Aramis livra ses cheveux à ses doigts experts. Délicatement, Hélène enroula sa chevelure dorée dans une épaisse torsade, piquée de petites perles blanches, qu'elle fit tomber sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme dévoilant ainsi sa nuque délicate. Elle laissa juste une courte mèche ondulée sur sa joue droite, encadrant magnifiquement son beau visage.

\- Je m'excuse vraiment, dit Aramis d'une voix timide. Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire que vous ne saviez rien de l'amour. C'était injuste et méchant…

Hélène lui fit alors face et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Vous êtes prête, madame la comtesse.

\- Puis-je me passer des chaussures ?

\- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de femme du monde aux pieds nus… rit Hélène.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je lancer une mode ?

\- Aramis, cette robe doit être portée avec ces escarpins. Sinon, elle va traîner et vous passerez la soirée à trébucher dessus.

\- Hélène, quand nous retournerons à Paris, rappelez-moi de tuer Maître Bonacieux.

Aramis se leva avec les magnifiques chaussures aux pieds.

\- Cela ne tient pas du tout la cheville ! Comment marcher avec ça ?

Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil, c'était complètement instable par rapport à ses bottes confortables. Elle devait s'appuyer sur la chaise pour ne pas tomber… Hélène riait doucement. Un des meilleurs mousquetaires du royaume vaincu par une paire de souliers ! Elle la prit par la taille et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est plus difficile que d'attaquer la forteresse de Belle-Île ou de vaincre seule dix hommes armés !

\- Si ! Qui a inventé ces instruments de torture ? C'est un supplice !

\- C'est juste une question de centre de gravité. Votre posture ne va pas du tout…

Patiemment, la jeune veuve corrigeait la démarche de la femme soldat habituée depuis tant d'années à l'aisance des vêtements masculins.

\- Regardez-vous, murmura-t-elle en la conduisant devant le miroir. N'est-ce pas une dame magnifique qui nous fait face ?

Aramis se serait fait écorcher vive plutôt que de le reconnaître, mais elle ne se sentait pas si mal dans cette superbe robe de soie. Elle avait peur de glisser sur ses jupons, mais le reflet que lui renvoyait la psyché la troublait. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit jolie ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus suscité aucun désir chez un homme qu'elle n'imaginait plus qu'en femme, elle puisse être séduisante. C'était sûrement pour cela que les railleries d'Athos l'avaient tant blessée.

Cette coiffure était vraiment réussie. Hélène avait vraiment un goût très sûr. Elle avait choisi sans hésitation une robe qui lui allait à ravir et trouvé la coiffure idéale… Cette amitié féminine procurait un réel plaisir à Aramis. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se sentir si bien avec une femme. Mais Hélène était une femme peu commune. Sous ses airs effacés et soumis, elle cachait un esprit d'observation et une finesse que peu de gens possédaient… À certains égards, elle lui rappelait Athos… Pas le fou furieux qui s'insultait sans cesse mais l'ami qu'Aramis ne se consolait pas d'avoir perdu.

Les hommes attendaient dans le salon. Athos avait revêtu un riche costume vert sombre et installé dans un fauteuil, tentait de se passionner pour un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Porthos ajustait sa livrée de cocher et se demandait s'il aurait accès au buffet. D'Artagnan et Barjac restaient silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la porte du boudoir où s'étaient enfermées les femmes depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Il est tard ! pesta Barjac. Que fait cette petite sotte ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Barjac. Je suis prête !

Aramis apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Dans un bruissement de soie, elle pénétra dans le salon où l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers elle et elle devait prendre garde à ne pas perdre ses stupides chaussures.

\- Impressionnant ! déclara le vieux Toulousain. Je ne sais s'il faut remercier le couturier ou madame Hélène, mais la métamorphose est saisissante.

Aramis lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Il suffit, monsieur, je ne supporterai pas davantage votre comportement. Cette mission me déplaît profondément, mais je suis un soldat et pour le roi, je m'exécute. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un garde-chiourme sur mon dos ! Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, je n'ai pas à subir vos insultes et vos agressions. Aussi si vous vous permettez encore une fois la plus petite familiarité à mon égard, malgré votre âge et la confiance que vous accorde le capitaine de Tréville, je n'hésiterai pas à vous occire.

Malgré la robe, son visage avait l'expression assassine du mousquetaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'exécuterait.

\- Très bien, Aramis. Si vous ne faites plus rien pour compromettre cette mission, vous pourrez voir en moi votre humble serviteur.

Un tel revirement était étonnant et la douceur de la voix du Toulousain plus encore, mais Aramis n'avait guère l'esprit de s'y arrêter. Il avait été difficile pour elle de faire preuve de calme et de fermeté dans cette tenue. Elle sentait les regards appuyés de ses compagnons sur son corps dont la féminité éclatait dans cette robe. Athos s'était placé dans l'ombre et si elle ne pouvait voir son expression, elle savait qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. D'Artagnan avait un air bêta et Porthos entrouvrait légèrement la bouche les yeux rivés sur son corsage.

\- Cessez de me regarder ainsi, Porthos ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis capable de vous occire vous aussi !

\- Évitez ce type de remarque ce soir. Dans la bouche d'une comtesse, cela serait pour le moins inapproprié.

À ces mots, Athos sortit de l'ombre le visage aussi impénétrable que de coutume.

\- Certes, répondit Aramis sans se démonter. Partons, mon cher comte.

Oubliant de relever l'extrémité de la robe, elle marcha sur l'ourlet et perdit l'équilibre. Instinctivement Athos l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber… Pendant un très court instant, le mur de colère qui les séparait disparut. Mais ils se redressèrent aussitôt, et leurs visages avaient repris leur air farouche.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Hélène les regarda tous deux se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

\- Ils forment un beau couple malgré tout, chuchota-t-elle à D'Artagnan qui était à côté d'elle.

D'Artagnan observa pensivement le faux couple et murmura à son tour :

\- Oui, mais si j'osais le dire devant eux, je ne vivrais même pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

* * *

**Bal à Toulouse**

La salle de bal de l'hôtel de Montmorency était grande et spacieuse, pourtant ce soir, alors que ni le duc ni la marquise de Coulanges n'avaient encore paru, la piste de danse était quasiment impraticable tant il y avait de monde. Le renforcement du pouvoir royal rencontrait une forte opposition auprès des riches aristocrates et nombreux affluaient de toute la France pour rejoindre le duc qui, ils l'espéraient, allait sauver la féodalité et toutes leurs prérogatives sur leurs terres. C'était inquiétant, mais avec son esprit pratique, Athos se disait que la présence du comte et de la comtesse de La Fère passerait inaperçue. Même si les regards admiratifs qui se posaient sur eux lui signifiaient qu'il était peu probable qu'on ne les remarquât pas. La noblesse de ses traits, sa carrure puissante de soldat, son élégance naturelle et l'intelligence de ses yeux avaient habitué Athos à susciter le respect par sa seule présence. Et la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés aurait seule électrisé bien des courtisans.

Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu ouvertement, mais, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout son type de femme, la fausse comtesse était sans doute une des plus belles femmes de la soirée. Comme elle semblait gênée devant l'intérêt manifeste qu'elle éveillait ! Elle était à peine moins confuse quand vêtue en homme, les demoiselles se pressaient amoureusement autour d'elle… Elle ou lui ? Renée ou Aramis ? Athos se sentait perdu avec cette jeune femme. Quand le capitaine avait exigé qu'elle remette des vêtements de femme pour cette mission, il avait nourri l'espoir que cela ferait définitivement disparaître Aramis pour Renée. Mais quand il l'avait vue entrer dans cette pièce, ses cheveux si joliment coiffés, cette robe éblouissante dévoilant sa silhouette si féminine, Athos avait été stupéfait. Contrairement à D'Artagnan et Porthos, ce n'était pas sa féminité qui l'avait étonné. Il avait très vite su qu'elle devait être séduisante comme toutes les menteuses et les tentatrices. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette femme lui soit si familière. C'était Aramis, ce n'était pas la tentatrice perverse qu'il cherchait depuis des jours, c'était son ami dans un corps de femme. C'était sa voix, son visage, ses expressions, son entêtement, sa fierté… Quand il l'avait tenue quelques instants avant de partir, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait vu son compagnon d'armes… Cela lui coûtait de l'avouer, mais la femme à ses côtés n'était pas différente de son ami.

Se pouvait-il que son ami n'ait jamais disparu et qu'il ait passé ces derniers jours à haïr un mirage ? Était-il possible que cette femme n'ait menti que sur son sexe ? Son amitié avec Aramis n'avait-elle donc pas été un rêve ?... Alors il aurait insulté et humilié un des êtres qui comptait le plus dans sa vie… Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était une femme ! Rien que cela suffisait à en faire un instrument de trahison et de désolation.

Il devait cesser de penser autant à Aramis. Ils avaient une mission importante, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Ils devaient au moins donner l'illusion d'un couple uni… Le comte et la comtesse de La Fère ! Le capitaine avait l'art de manier l'ironie avec une cruauté.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous fondre dans la masse des courtisans avant l'arrivée du duc ou de la marquise, lui murmura Aramis.

Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient restés légèrement à l'écart pour observer plus aisément les courtisans, mais ils paraîtraient suspects s'ils restaient davantage. A cette pensée, Athos sentit une robe de soie l'effleurer. Il se tourna et devant le visage qui lui fit face, le reste du monde s'obscurcit.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et il lui semblait que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il sombrait dans un gouffre sans fond. Avait-il perdu la raison ? Comment ce visage qui le hantait depuis plus de dix ans avait-il pu apparaître devant lui ? Comme un noyé, il empoigna la main d'Aramis et la serra fortement. Il était Athos, mousquetaire du roi… Il n'était plus le jeune et naïf Olivier de La Fère… Il s'agrippait à la main d'Aramis comme à une ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les ombres de son passé.

Vêtue d'une luxueuse robe de soie mauve, Anne était devant lui. C'était bien la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de désirer et de haïr depuis onze ans, la femme qu'il étreignait dans le lit de toutes les autres… Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'à dix-sept ans…

Athos se reprenait lentement et réalisait qu'elle était aussi atterrée que lui.

\- Olivier de La Fère… murmura-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en plein cauchemar.

Cette rencontre devait lui être tout aussi déplaisante, mais très vite, elle posa sur lui un regard froid et hautain.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Olivier ?

Athos sentit alors les doigts d'Aramis frémir sous les siens. Il lui avait presque broyé la main, pourtant elle n'avait pas cherché à se dégager. La jeune femme blonde paraissait profondément choquée et son regard passait d'Anne à Athos. Était-ce l'énoncé de son vrai nom qui la déconcertait ou la vision d'Anne ? Elle avait assez taquiné Athos sur la ressemblance entre toutes ses maîtresses qui étaient comme modelées dans le même moule pour se rendre compte qu'elle était devant le modèle original.

\- Ma foi, la même chose que tout le monde, je viens soutenir monsieur le duc. Et vous, ma chère ?

Étrange et hypocrite conversation, mais ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur haine, intacte après plus de dix ans, au milieu de cette salle.

\- Je suis un peu ici chez moi, Olivier, répondit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Mais je ne vous ai pas présenté mon épouse… Renée de La Fère, Anne de Breuil.

\- Marquise de Coulanges, corrigea Anne tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait en remarquant le frisson que son nouveau nom avait provoqué sur le couple. Quel plaisir de rencontrer votre nouvelle épouse !

Les émeraudes froides de ses yeux détaillèrent Aramis.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les blondes… J'aurais dû me douter que vous chercheriez la femme la plus différente de moi.

Aramis se tenait très droite et soutenait le regard hautain de la marquise.

\- Excusez-moi, marquise, je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Vous ne lui avez donc pas parlé de moi, Olivier ! fit la marquise avec un rire. Ignore-t-elle donc que vous avez déjà été marié ?

Aramis ne put dissimuler la stupeur qui marqua ses traits quand elle comprit qui était Anne de Breuil. Athos pâlit fortement… Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Anne puisse montrer une telle assurance. Elle se savait invulnérable à la cour de Montmorency. Il n'était qu'un vague comte disparu depuis une décennie et elle était la reine du cœur de Montmorency. Malgré ses infamies, c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse.

\- Je doute que ce détail de notre passé puisse intéresser quiconque aujourd'hui, répondit-il sans baisser les yeux.

\- Vous avez toujours su faire preuve de sagesse, Olivier. Effectivement, ici, seul compte le présent.

\- Anne, que faites-vous ?

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un homme s'était avancé vers eux. À la magnificence de son costume et surtout à sa prestance, Athos et Aramis reconnurent le duc de Montmorency. Tout en lui exprimait la noblesse du grand seigneur et l'autorité du maréchal de France, il semblait qu'il occupait tout l'espace. Les deux mousquetaires savaient que c'était un homme que ses hommes suivraient jusqu'à la mort… Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un félon ?

\- Excusez-moi Henri, une vieille connaissance…

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monseigneur, fit Athos en s'inclinant.

Henri de Montmorency posa un regard intéressé sur le jeune couple. Il avait l'âme d'un soldat et son expérience sur les champs de bataille l'avait habitué à jauger la valeur d'un homme d'un simple coup d'œil. D'instinct, il devinait chez ce jeune homme brun au regard intelligent une énergie et un courage hors du commun tandis que la belle jeune femme qui l'accompagnait lui parut solide et volontaire. Ils se démarquaient indiscutablement des courtisans ambitieux qui insupportaient le maréchal de France.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur, monsieur ?

\- Olivier de Bragelonne, comte de La Fère et ma femme Renée.

Aramis s'inclina respectueusement devant le duc. Pour une fois, il ne lui était pas difficile de jouer les femmes timides tant Montmorency suscitait l'admiration.

\- Que faites-vous parmi nous, cher comte ?

Montmorency voulait visiblement savoir s'il pourrait s'appuyer sur ce jeune aristocrate.

\- Figurez-vous, monseigneur, que j'ai passé dix années hors de France et qu'en revenant, je n'ai pas retrouvé le pays que j'avais quitté. Toutes les valeurs qui me sont chères sont flouées au pied par les lois iniques du Cardinal. L'honneur, le courage et la galanterie sont constamment bafoués au profit de l'intrigue et de la corruption… Rendez-vous compte que si un malotru insulte ma Renée, je suis un hors-la-loi de réclamer réparation par le sang !

\- Je vous entends bien, répondit Montmorency d'un air satisfait. C'est une honte ! Une aussi belle dame mérite bien qu'on viole les lois absurdes du Cardinal.

\- Henri, nos hôtes nous attendent, intervint Anne peu désireuse de voir son amant s'attarder plus longtemps avec le comte de la Fère.

\- Vous avez raison, Anne… Monsieur le comte, je souhaite vivement vous revoir ainsi que votre épouse. Que diriez-vous de nous accompagner à la chasse lundi prochain ?

La marquise se crispa, mais elle était assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

\- Ce serait un honneur, monsieur le duc.

Dès que les premiers convives commencèrent à partir, Athos et Aramis quittèrent le bal. À peine furent-ils installés dans le carrosse qu'elle tourna vers lui des yeux brûlants de toute sa colère accumulée.

\- Il semble que je ne sois pas la seule à faire des cachotteries, cracha-t-elle.

Sa voix était mesurée, mais Athos la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion. Il n'avait pas la tête à affronter une deuxième furie ce soir !

\- C'était ma vie ! répliqua-t-il sèchement reprenant à dessein les mots qu'elle avait elle-même prononcés lors de leur veillée au coin du feu.

\- Non, Athos ! C'est notre mission ! Vous ne jouez pas le comte de la Fère, vous êtes le comte de la Fère ! Et cette perfide marquise était votre épouse !

\- Le mariage a été annulé. Pour Dieu et les hommes, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Arrêtez ! Dire que vous jouez les parangons d'honnêteté alors que vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un hypocrite !

\- Amusant de vous voir si scandalisée par le mensonge, Renée.

\- Je n'ai jamais compromis une mission par mes secrets ! Vous nous mettez tous en danger !

\- Taisez-vous, Renée ! Je suis le comte de La Fère et j'ai été autrefois marié, et après ? Comme vous me l'avez dit, on ne doit pas forcément tout se dire. Mon titre et mon ancienne femme ne sont que des détails... Du moins autant que le contenu de votre corsage !

À l'expression d'Aramis, Athos crut qu'elle allait le frapper. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit se baisser et remonter rageusement sa robe pour retirer de ravissantes chaussures qu'elle projeta contre la porte du carrosse.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'au retour. Le mousquetaire restait les yeux rivés sur les chaussures brisées et se disant que c'était lui qu'elle aurait souhaité casser en morceaux… Et il l'aurait mérité.

Quand le carrosse s'arrêta, elle empoigna ses jupons et les soulevant assez haut pour ne pas risquer de marcher dessus, elle sauta de la voiture. Athos regardait ses petits pieds nus heurtant sans s'arrêter le sol caillouteux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la maison quand Porthos descendit de son siège de cocher et le bouscula brutalement.

\- Que lui avez-vous encore dit ? demanda le colosse avec exaspération.

Athos ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, quelque chose avait changé et il commençait à regretter son comportement à l'égard de la jeune femme…

* * *

**L'histoire d'Olivier**

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ses compagnons entendirent un fracas de tous les diables, Aramis ressortit du boudoir. Elle avait retiré sa robe pour un pantalon et une simple chemise. Les hommes virent aussitôt que sa poitrine était masquée de nouveau, les courbes de ses seins avaient disparu et on n'apercevait plus que la forme d'un pendentif sous sa chemise. Elle n'avait pas voulu réveiller Hélène et avait dû défaire sauvagement sa coiffure, car ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle avait repris son épée et sa main droite en tapotait la garde. Elle ne semblait plus en colère, son regard était calme et décidé. Elle n'était plus un objet de désir, elle était Aramis. Dans des vêtements d'homme, elle pouvait être le mousquetaire craint et respecté par tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Barjac.

\- Taisez-vous, Barjac ! l'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt. Nous avons à parler de sujets plus importants que mes jupons !

Le Toulousain se tut. Cette femme dégageait une autorité naturelle et impérieuse… Il ne s'étonnait plus que cette jolie blonde ait pu devenir capitaine des mousquetaires. On sentait que sa volonté et sa détermination étaient sans faille. Peu d'hommes auraient osé lui tenir tête.

\- Je ne sais si le capitaine a voulu nous jouer une cruelle plaisanterie en nous confiant cette mission, mais il est temps de faire tomber tous les masques… Athos, n'avez-vous rien à nous dire ?

Sa voix était ferme et le regard qu'elle posait sur Athos était inflexible. S'il ne parlait pas, elle le ferait. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux, il vit qu'elle ne tirait aucun plaisir à le mettre ainsi au pied du mur. Si elle n'avait pensé que c'était nécessaire, elle l'aurait laissé conserver son secret… Elle ne le haïssait pas. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites, elle voyait encore en lui son ami Athos. Le mur de colère qu'il avait construit s'écroulait peu à peu.

\- Vous avez raison, je dois vous parler à tous.

Comment trouver les mots pour évoquer Anne ?

\- Ce soir, nous avons rencontré une femme qui avait connu le comte de La Fère il y a plus de dix ans… Plus exactement, nous avons rencontré la femme qu'il répudia autrefois.

Les visages de ses compagnons étaient tendus, ils buvaient ses paroles.

\- Nous n'avons pas été découverts, car l'homme qu'elle a vu est Olivier de La Fère, même s'il a changé son nom depuis une décennie pour devenir mousquetaire…

Athos respira profondément.

\- Il y a douze ans, le mousquetaire que vous connaissez n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune aristocrate de dix-sept ans naïf et timide du nom d'Olivier de La Fère. Il savait manier l'épée et passait des heures plongé dans les livres les plus ardus, mais s'il me croyait savant, il ne connaissait encore rien de l'âme humaine… Une femme se chargea de dessiller ses yeux d'enfant.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il baissait la tête en fixant ses mains… Athos n'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable. L'homme solide et secret révélait pour la première fois ses failles. Oubliant les événements des derniers jours, Aramis posa doucement sa main sur la sienne comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- C'est à une fête de village qu'Olivier rencontra la jeune fille la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle s'appelait Anne de Breuil. C'était la quatrième fille d'un noble désargenté, autant dire qu'elle était aussi pauvre qu'une paysanne malgré sa particule. Mais elle était belle comme le jour. Elle avait le visage d'une vierge florentine, ses yeux étaient des émeraudes et son corps promettait les plus incroyables délices. Joyeuse, pétillante, tout en étant délicate et réservée, elle alluma le cœur et le corps du jeune Olivier qui vit en elle la jeune fille la plus merveilleuse et la plus pure qui soit. Il posa sa vie et son nom à ses pieds et en fit la comtesse de La Fère… Il croyait avoir épousé un ange. Leur première année de mariage passa comme un rêve. Anne était une épouse parfaite, douce, sensible et merveilleusement voluptueuse. Olivier était follement amoureux d'elle. Elle embrasait son corps comme aucune femme ne devait plus jamais le faire.

Athos s'interrompit un instant… Son récit lui était de plus en plus pénible. Perdu dans son passé, il remarqua obscurément qu'une main fine était posée sur la sienne… Ce contact l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans ses souvenirs.

\- Près d'un an après son mariage, Olivier partit chasser avec son meilleur ami. C'était un jeune homme du peuple du nom de Charles. Olivier et Charles étaient frères de lait. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Malgré la différence sociale, une amitié sincère les unissait. Orphelins très tôt tous les deux, ils avaient été la seule famille qui leur restait…

La voix d'Athos commençait à trembler.

\- C'était un jour de septembre, chaud et ensoleillé. À l'heure du déjeuner, Olivier et Charles s'arrêtèrent pour manger au cœur de la forêt. Le jeune comte était en train de déboucher une bouteille de vin quand son ami le mit en joue avec son arbalète. Charles était comme possédé. Il se mit à dire les pires atrocités à Olivier. Il l'accusait de maltraiter Anne, de lui faire subir des violences épouvantables. Il répétait qu'il allait délivrer Anne, qu'il ne souhaitait pas tuer Olivier, mais qu'Anne lui avait révélé quel monstre il était… Olivier ne comprenait rien. L'homme qu'il aimait comme un frère voulait le tuer. Pourquoi racontait-il de telles absurdités sur Anne ? Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter les flèches… Ce qui se passa après, je ne le sais plus. Ma mémoire a effacé ce combat. Il me semble qu'Olivier réussit à arracher l'arbalète des mains de Charles qui l'attaqua avec son couteau. En tentant de le désarmer, Olivier tua son meilleur ami.

La main d'Aramis s'était resserrée autour de celle d'Athos.

\- Devant le corps de son ami, Olivier comprit que le démon qui l'avait possédé n'était autre que son épouse. La femme qu'il aimait, qu'il couvrait d'attentions avait demandé à son ami de l'assassiner. Le monde d'Olivier vacillait… Comme un fou, il courut chez lui. Couvert de sang, il pénétra dans la chambre de son épouse. Au regard qu'elle posa sur lui, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle était déçue de le voir en vie. Elle tenta de l'amadouer, mais le masque s'était rompu et Olivier ne croyait plus en ses illusions. Alors elle lui révéla son âme. Elle cracha toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui… Le cœur d'Olivier se brisa. Anne ne l'avait épousé que pour sa fortune et son titre, elle ne rêvait que de le voir mort pour en profiter pleinement. Elle le trompait depuis le premier jour de leur mariage.

La voix d'Athos était de plus en plus dure.

\- Olivier n'avait plus qu'un désir : se débarrasser de ce démon. Il lui sacrifia la moitié de sa fortune pour obtenir l'annulation de son mariage… Mais l'âme du comte de La Fère avait été trop profondément blessée. Il abandonna son nom et ses terres et disparut. Il prit le nom d'Athos et au service du roi, il tenta d'oublier son passé… mais le souvenir d'Anne continuait à le hanter. Son âme la haïssait, mais son corps la désirait. Il la recherchait dans le lit d'autres femmes et il ne pourrait plus offrir son cœur à aucune d'elles.

Athos releva la tête et aperçut le regard d'Aramis qui l'enveloppait d'un halo de douceur… Comment avait-il pu la comparer à Anne ? Les deux femmes étaient aussi différentes qu'un démon peut l'être d'un ange. L'une était froide et calculatrice, l'autre droite et passionnée… Les yeux d'Anne étaient deux émeraudes glaciales, aucun sentiment ne les faisait vibrer. Dans ceux d'Aramis, il y avait le ciel et la mer, tout un foisonnement de vie et d'émotions les habitait… Ce regard était si féminin, on y lisait toute la tendresse dont est capable un être qui peut porter la vie en son sein… Aramis avait souvent ce regard-là, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Quel imbécile il avait été ! Aramis n'avait jamais disparu. Elle avait toujours été une femme. Malgré ses attitudes masculines, elle était féminine. Pas une féminité étouffante et dévorante comme Anne, mais une féminité douce et réconfortante qui procurait un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité à ceux qui l'approchaient, comme s'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras d'une mère.

Il avait été tellement odieux. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de méchanceté avec quiconque… Pourrait-elle lui pardonner sa bêtise et son acharnement ?

Comme il s'était tu, Aramis reprit la parole :

\- Nous avons vu Anne au bal de Montmorency… C'est la marquise de Coulanges.

Leurs compagnons eurent un sursaut tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Barjac.

\- Étiez-vous au courant ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous saviez qu'Athos était le comte de La Fère, saviez-vous que la marquise avait été sa femme ?

Sa voix était accusatrice.

\- Non. Tréville l'aurait dit à Athos, je vous le jure. Nous savions peu de choses de la marquise de Coulanges jusqu'à ce soir. Quelqu'un a pris soin d'effacer les traces de son passé avant son mariage avec le marquis de Coulanges.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Athos avec une assurance retrouvée. Cette femme démoniaque et avide est devenue l'âme damnée de Gaston d'Orléans. Je suis sûre qu'elle use de son charme diabolique pour entraîner Montmorency sur les chemins de la félonie. Nous avons vu cet homme et j'ai peine à voir en lui un traître, c'est Anne qui a obscurci son esprit.

\- C'est effrayant, dit D'Artagnan visiblement ébranlé. Ne pourriez-vous pas tout raconter au duc ?

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, son emprise sur Montmorency est trop grande. Elle était à peine ennuyée de me voir. Elle est presque toute puissante pour le moment, il va falloir composer avec elle.

Les cinq compagnons restèrent un instant silencieux à la pensée de la terrible femme qu'il leur faudrait affronter.

\- Toutefois, cette soirée n'a pas été un échec, reprit Aramis. Le duc de Montmorency a été charmé par le comte et la comtesse de La Fère et nous sommes cordialement invités à l'accompagner chasser lundi prochain.

Sur cette note positive, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

* * *

**Un mur tombe**

La porte se referma sur la chambre qu'Athos et Aramis devaient partager en tant que comte et comtesse de La Fère. La jeune femme sentait le regard de son compagnon derrière elle tandis qu'elle fixait le grand lit à baldaquin. Même si le lit était assez large pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de se toucher, elle se sentait trop femme pour ne pas être gênée par cette proximité…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à détester Athos après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Sa détresse face à son ancienne épouse la touchait profondément. Le récit de l'histoire d'Olivier de La Fère éclairait tant la personnalité d'Athos. Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'elle le comprenait, de lui faire sentir la force de son amitié… Leur colère avait dressé un mur entre eux, mais derrière ce mur, Aramis savait que son affection pour Athos restait inchangée.

\- Aramis…

La voix du mousquetaire n'était qu'un souffle. Il vit la jeune femme tressaillir, c'était la première fois depuis Blois qu'il l'appelait de nouveau ainsi. De dos, elle semblait tellement frêle et vulnérable avec ses épaules étroites que dessinait la légère chemise, sa taille fine et ses cheveux emmêlés descendant dans le creux de ses reins… Il voulait lui demander pardon. La honte et le remords l'étouffaient… Les mots restaient coincés dans son cœur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être un aussi bon mousquetaire ?

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais au moins la morgue dont il avait fait preuve à son égard avait disparu de sa voix.

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Étonnant comme l'énergie de ses traits la faisait paraître plus imposante.

\- Comment une jeune femme peut-elle être une des plus fines lames du royaume de France ?

\- Que pensez-vous, Athos ? répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. Croyez-vous que j'use de maléfices pour défaire mes adversaires ?... Non, j'ai juste eu une éducation peu conventionnelle pour une jeune fille. Je savais manier l'épée avant de savoir lire. Mon père était un soldat et j'étais son seul enfant. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait et il savait surtout se battre… Voyez-vous, être une femme peut être un atout dans un combat. Je suis plus souple et plus légère que mes adversaires, cela me rend plus rapide… Je sais évaluer les forces et les faiblesses de mes ennemis et réagir vite et ce n'est pas une question de sexe. Les femmes aussi sont capables de penser !... Ce qui a été dur, cela a été d'arriver à acquérir la force physique d'un homme. Mais vous avez assez souvent instruit de jeunes apprentis pour savoir qu'avec de l'entraînement, on arrive à bien des choses.

Il sentait toute la fierté qu'elle éprouvait à avoir avec sa seule volonté dépassé les limites de son sexe.

\- Pourquoi Aramis ? Pourquoi tant d'efforts et de mensonges ? Pourquoi une femme choisit-elle de devenir un soldat ?

Elle avait déjà parlé de François et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais elle n'allait pas rejeter cette amorce de dialogue en eux.

\- Il y a toujours eu des femmes soldats, Athos. Pensez à Jeanne d'Arc ou aux amazones ! De tout temps, il y a eu des femmes qui ont combattu comme des hommes… Ce n'était pas mon rêve, vous savez. J'ai choisi ma vie en fonction des cartes que le destin m'avait distribuées. J'aurais préféré être l'épouse de l'homme que j'aimais, porter ses enfants, vieillir à ses côtés, plutôt que de devenir un mousquetaire qui dissimule sa vraie nature même à ses meilleurs amis. Mais on ne m'a pas laissé ce choix. Du jour où l'on a tué François, mon destin a été plié. Rester une femme signifiait être vendue à un homme méprisable, je préférais passer ma vie derrière un uniforme et venger mon amour !

Elle plongea ses yeux enflammés dans les siens.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait Athos si la femme que vous aimiez n'avait pas été cette fourbe d'Anne de Breuil mais une femme sincère et aimante et qu'on l'avait assassinée ? Qu'auriez-vous fait si des criminels vous avaient arraché le seul être qui pouvait vous rendre heureux ? N'auriez-vous pas été prêt à tout, même aux pires folies, pour le venger ?

Il avait déjà entendu son récit, mais cette fois-ci, il l'écoutait avec son cœur. La trahison d'Anne avait laissé en lui une haine profonde pour toutes les femmes. Dix ans plus tard, face à cette femme qui avait si longtemps combattu à ses côtés, cette femme qui avait renoncé à toute une part d'elle-même pour venger son amour, sa haine disparaissait… Il existait donc des femmes qui aimaient avec autant de passion, des femmes capables de tant de courage et de sacrifice. Comme l'homme qui suscitait un tel amour devait être heureux !

Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était Aramis, elle était son ami, son compagnon d'armes, franc, loyal et déterminé, plein de courage et d'audace et elle était aussi Renée, pas la créature diabolique qu'il avait imaginé, mais une femme aimante et passionnée, capable du don de soi le plus absolu. Ces deux visages ne s'opposaient pas mais se complétaient.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré une telle femme. Elle était une flamme ardente qui réchauffait son cœur éteint depuis plus d'une décennie… et il avait voulu lui faire tant de mal. Il l'avait tellement détestée, il avait cherché à la blesser avec une telle cruauté. Il n'était qu'un misérable. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui demander pardon.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir caché la vérité ?

\- Vous le demandez, répondit-elle, interloquée. Regardez ce qui se passe depuis que vous savez la vérité ! Ma vie est devenue infernale. Porthos est surprotecteur, j'ai beau lui faire les pires plaisanteries, il ne s'énerve plus, sans parler de ses regards gênants, D'Artagnan semble me prendre pour la personne la plus malheureuse du monde, un vieux Toulousain acariâtre me verse des seaux d'eau glacée sur la tête quand j'ai le malheur de boire trop et le capitaine me force à porter des robes inconfortables et à partager mes nuits avec vous qui m'insultez constamment depuis des jours. Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais emporté mon secret dans la tombe !

Malgré son ton détaché, il sentait bien la souffrance et les reproches contenus dans ses paroles.

\- Je suis un imbécile. Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des rustres, grossier, cruel et injuste.

Aramis ne savait comment réagir. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Athos se décide à casser le mur qui les séparait ? Il y a moins d'une heure, il l'injuriait encore. Et elle, si ferme et déterminée, si fière et orgueilleuse ne souhaitait que lui pardonner toutes ses insultes.

Le secret d'Athos les avait révélés encore plus semblables qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. La souffrance d'Olivier faisait écho à celle de Renée. Tous deux avaient connu un amour passionné et tragique. Tous deux en avaient renoncé à leur nom et à leur passé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi leur amitié leur avait été si précieuse. Inconsciemment, ils avaient vu dans le cœur de l'autre le reflet de leur propre cœur, avec leurs blessures et leurs fantômes… Plus que jamais Athos lui était cher, mais ce brusque revirement la déstabilisait.

\- Que me vaut ce soudain sursaut de lucidité ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je mérite cent fois votre courroux et je ne vous reprocherai pas de me haïr à présent… Je voudrais juste que vous compreniez que je croyais sincèrement avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. J'ai pensé que tout en vous n'avait été que mensonge et perfidie et l'idée qu'Aramis puisse ne pas exister me rendait furieux et désespéré… Ma colère et ma haine de toutes les femmes m'aveuglaient et j'étais incapable de réaliser que vous étiez toujours l'ami fidèle et intrépide qui comptait si fort pour moi. Je ne voyais pas que vous étiez juste encore plus courageuse et volontaire que je ne le croyais.

L'étau qui oppressait le cœur d'Aramis se desserrait enfin. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'amitié d'Athos. Derrière le mur de colère qu'il avait construit, ses sentiments à son égard étaient restés les mêmes. Ses compagnons l'acceptaient donc malgré ses mensonges. Elle pouvait continuer à être Aramis…

Naturellement, elle se pressa contre lui pour lui signifier son pardon.

C'était une étreinte purement fraternelle, simple et amicale comme elle aurait pu en avoir avec Porthos ou D'Artagnan… Pourtant Athos était troublé par le contact étroit du corps de la jeune femme. Malgré les bandages qui enserraient son buste, il sentait ses seins qui palpitaient sous le tissu de la chemise. Des mèches dorées caressaient son visage l'enivrant de leur parfum… Il aurait suffi d'un simple geste pour qu'il retrouve le chemin de ses lèvres… Ses lèvres si chaudes et si douces… Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle se réconciliait avec son ami et compagnon d'armes. Elle n'imaginait pas les images qui étaient en train d'envahir sa tête. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait foudroyé sur place. Il peinait à contenir le désir qui montait en lui, mais il ne voulait pas plus mettre fin à ce contact.

Juste un baiser… Il avait faim du goût sucré de ses lèvres… Non... Il revoyait la fureur de son visage éclairé par les flammes quand l'avait embrassée au retour de Blois. Même si aujourd'hui, son désir était sincère et profond, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas un nouveau baiser. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Peut-être même croirait-elle qu'il ne s'était excusé que pour l'humilier à nouveau. Il avait déjà failli détruire leur amitié, jamais il ne la remettrait à en péril pour des désirs éperdus… Il savait bien qu'elle le repousserait avec indignation. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues auparavant. Elle était entière et passionnée. Elle ne se donnerait qu'à un homme dont elle serait éperdument amoureuse, et Athos n'était pas cet homme.

Elle s'écarta de lui en souriant.

\- Nous devrions nous coucher… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai très peu dormi ces derniers jours.

Elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle devait être gênée de cette proximité forcée, car elle conservait ses vêtements d'homme.

\- Je peux aller dormir sur un fauteuil dans le salon.

\- Non Athos. Barjac a raison, nous devons donner l'illusion d'être un jeune couple amoureux.

Épuisée par cette journée et soulagée par sa réconciliation avec Athos, elle s'abandonna très vite dans un sommeil réparateur.

Son compagnon regardait son visage paisible avec émotion. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être autant attiré par une blonde en pantalon. Elle était si différente des femmes voluptueuses qu'il désirait habituellement… et pourtant, même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore vraiment, il n'y avait pas que le mur de colère dressé entre Athos et Aramis qui était tombé cette nuit. La cuirasse qui emprisonnait le cœur d'Olivier de La Fère depuis onze ans se fissurait.


	4. Chapter 4

**La marquise de Coulanges**

Anne de Coulanges contempla son reflet dans le miroir d'un air satisfait. Même si elle approchait de la trentaine, sa beauté ne pâlissait pas. Comme toujours, elle attirerait tous les regards à la partie de chasse du duc. Sa beauté avait longtemps été sa seule richesse et elle en prenait un soin jaloux. Avec une fierté non dissimulée, elle se disait que tout le reste, titre, richesse et pouvoir, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même.

Quatrième fille d'un petit aristocrate désargenté qui espérait vainement un héritier mâle, Anne de Breuil avait été plus un ennui pour sa famille. Sa noblesse lui imposait un mariage avec un homme bien né, mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer la moindre dot. Dès le berceau, son avenir était tracé, elle deviendrait carmélite dès qu'elle aurait seize ans. Son avare et dévot de père avait choisi pour elle un des ordres les plus austères et rigoureux.

Anne rêvait en regardant les dames richement parées aux robes de soie et aux bijoux scintillants. Les seuls joyaux qu'elle possédait étaient ses yeux d'émeraudes dans un écrin de cils sombres, mais rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attirait le regard des hommes même dans les vieilles robes reprisées de ses sœurs. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emprisonner dans une robe de bure. Elle était belle et un jour, elle ne porterait plus que de la soie et des dentelles.

À quatorze ans, elle crut trouver celui qui la sauverait. Un jeune baron tomba sous son charme juvénile déjà si sensuel. Il lui fit mille promesses, mais dès qu'elle se fut donnée à lui, il l'abandonna. Ce jour-là, Anne de Breuil jura que plus jamais elle n'accepterait la moindre offense de la vie. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait un homme l'abuser. Elle avait été un agneau, elle allait devenir un loup. Elle n'avait que sa beauté et sa sensualité, mais si elle apprenait à s'en servir, elle pourrait en faire les plus efficaces des armes. Alors, patiemment, elle commença à apprendre. Elle observa les autres femmes, les riches, mais aussi les filles de joie qui attisaient le désir des hommes. Auprès des garçons de ferme, elle aiguisa les armes de sa volupté. Ses parents s'intéressaient si peu à elle que tant qu'elle gardait le masque d'une jeune fille pure et obéissante, ils ne se doutaient de rien.

Très vite, elle apprit comment faire perdre la raison à un homme. Elle prenait l'air tendre et soumis qui faisait croire à tous ces mâles imbéciles qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Son visage pouvait paraître passionné par les pires inepties qu'ils pouvaient raconter afin de flatter leur orgueil. Ses yeux prenaient des airs langoureux promettant les plus grandes voluptés. Son corps offrait les caresses les plus débridées en donnant à ses amants l'illusion que c'était la passion et non la débauche qui éveillait un tel érotisme. Tous ses amants étaient persuadés qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse et ils se croyaient les hommes les plus chanceux de la terre. Elle fit ses griffes sur les paysans, car avec eux, elle ne risquait rien, et elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que gueux ou nobles, les hommes avaient les mêmes désirs. Elle s'amusait à les pousser à se battre pour elle.

Mais elle avait de plus hautes ambitions que d'être le fantasme de paysans mal dégrossis. À quinze ans, elle rencontra le comte de La Fère. C'était un très jeune homme, romanesque et timide. Il fut si aisé à conquérir qu'Anne en fut déçue. Elle s'était donné bien du mal pour devenir la femme idéale pour une proie si pitoyable… Au début, elle s'en moqua. Elle était comtesse. Elle était riche. Olivier la couvrait de cadeaux et d'attentions. Il lui accordait tout ce qu'elle désirait : toilettes, bijoux… Il était même plutôt plaisant avec ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et ses traits nobles, même si à l'époque, il n'avait pas l'air ténébreux et la carrure puissante qu'Anne lui avait vus au bal de Montmorency… En souriant, elle songea qu'à présent, elle aurait été bien plus tentée d'en faire son amant.

Rapidement, la vie avec Olivier lui devint insupportable. Son amour stupide l'étouffait… Il n'y avait rien de pire que de vivre avec quelqu'un qui vous adulait pour l'illusion que vous lui donniez de vous-même. Et Anne avait travaillé trop dur pour devenir le rêve de tous les hommes pour se contenter d'un petit comte de province. Elle avait en plus fait la sottise d'épouser un homme jeune. Si elle n'agissait pas, elle en avait pour au minimum vingt ans de vie commune avec lui… Cette idée la rendait folle. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui. Avec application, elle entreprit l'assassinat du comte de La Fère. Elle séduisit le petit palefrenier imbécile qui était le frère de lait d'Olivier. Son mari ne s'en méfierait jamais. Elle parvint à convaincre cet idiot de Charles qu'Olivier était le pire des tyrans, qu'il n'hésitait pas à la frapper et à la forcer à des pratiques contre nature. Charles n'avait plus qu'un désir, devenir le chevalier servant qui allait la libérer, elle demoiselle en détresse, du monstre qu'était le comte de La Fère… Mais cet imbécile avait échoué ! Anne ne pouvait y repenser sans enrager. Non seulement ce maudit garçon n'avait pas réussi à tuer Olivier, mais en plus, il l'avait perdue ! Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'Olivier la ne fasse enfermer. Heureusement, elle s'était tellement emparée de son esprit qu'il était prêt à tout pour se libérer le plus vite possible. Elle s'en était tirée avec la moitié de sa fortune.

Mais quelle était la place d'une femme répudiée même fortunée dans ce monde ? Elle avait besoin de la protection d'un homme. Elle devint la plus populaire des courtisanes de Touraine. Elle était riche, mais si les hommes étaient à ses pieds la nuit, le jour, ils se détournaient d'elle honteux et gênés. Ce faible pouvoir sur leurs sens lui sembla amer… Jusqu'au jour où elle eut un amant hors du commun.

Anne trouva en Gaston d'Orléans plus qu'un amant, un complice. Ces deux êtres libertins, ambitieux, tenaces et vaniteux étaient faits pour s'entendre. Anne voulait la respectabilité et le pouvoir, elle comprit tout de suite que son seul moyen d'y parvenir était d'être d'en l'ombre du frère du roi. Gaston d'Orléans vit rapidement quel intérêt il pourrait tirer que cette femme impitoyable à la sensualité enivrante. Il effaça les traces de son passé et la maria à l'impotent marquis de Coulanges et en échange gagna une merveilleuse alliée. Elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait. Elle n'hésitait jamais à user de son charme que ce soit sur les marauds que sur les grands seigneurs. Après son échec avec le comte de La Fère, elle avait compris qu'on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même et avait appris l'art des poisons. Avec les avoir expérimentés sur son vieillard de marquis, elle n'hésita pas en user pour Gaston. Elle était l'âme damnée de l'héritier du trône… du futur roi de France.

Tout se mettait en marche pour qu'ils accèdent enfin au pouvoir tant convoité. Il l'avait introduite auprès du duc de Montmorency dont elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée. Elle était devenue la femme la plus puissante du Languedoc et avait offert au jeune prince un puissant allié contre son frère… Bientôt, ils seraient les êtres les plus puissants de France.

Il fallait toutefois qu'elle assure son pouvoir sur Montmorency. Aujourd'hui, il était fou d'elle, mais elle ne rajeunissait pas et une vieille maîtresse valait à peine mieux qu'une vieille catin. Malgré son aversion pour le mariage, elle savait que c'était le seul moyen d'asseoir définitivement sa position. Devenir duchesse de Montmorency… Il serait toujours temps de se débarrasser du duc. Mais tout épris qu'il soit, Henri de Montmorency croyait aux sacrements du mariage et ne répudierait pas sa femme sans une bonne raison. Avec dégoût, Anne se disait que seul un enfant pourrait la conduire à l'autel… Seulement pouvait-elle encore en avoir ? Durant ses années de galanterie, elle avait appris à se défaire de nombreux de ces « cadeaux du ciel ». À l'époque, une grossesse aurait signifié sa déchéance. Mais n'avait-elle pas trop bien fait son travail ? Son corps n'était-il pas devenu incapable de porter la vie ? Ce serait trop bête !

\- Madame, Monseigneur le duc d'Orléans vient d'arriver, lui dit un valet l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- J'arrive.

Gaston les avait rejoints plus tôt que prévu. Il assisterait donc à la partie de chasse de lundi… Devait-elle lui parler du comte de La Fère ? Anne haussa les épaules. Ils avaient d'autres priorités. Olivier ne pouvait rien contre elle et il l'avait bien compris. Pourtant il lui déplaisait de le savoir autour d'eux alors qu'ils jouaient leur avenir… Surtout qu'il paradait avec cette grande blonde au regard altier. Il était à elle et aurait dû passer sa vie à la regretter. Si Anne n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour son ancien époux, elle était vaniteuse et vindicative et l'idée qu'il puisse aimer une autre femme était un affront personnel.

Elle n'était pas femme à laisser passer le moindre affront surtout qu'Olivier avait déjà eu le mauvais goût de ne pas mourir quand elle le désirait. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage superbe et implacable d'Anne de Coulanges. Si Olivier de La Fère croyait qu'il pourrait exhiber sous ses yeux son nouveau bonheur, il allait s'en mordre les doigts amèrement.

* * *

**Courtisans dans la forêt de Mauressac**

La tenue de chasse rouge grenat qu'avait confectionnée Maître Bonacieux était exactement le type de vêtements qu'aurait portés Renée d'Herblay à vingt-deux ans. Souple et confortable, la robe de lin aux manches bouffantes se resserrait sous les seins et jusqu'en haut des reins tout en permettant une grande amplitude de mouvements. Elle était très féminine mais sans fanfreluches. Il devait être possible de monter à cheval avec une telle robe, d'autant qu'elle se portait avec une paire de bottines, certes moins confortables que ses bottes de mousquetaire mais maintenant bien la cheville et avec un talon assez large pour qu'Aramis n'ait pas l'impression de faire du funambulisme.

Posant sur ses cheveux laissés libres l'élégant chapeau assorti, Aramis avait l'impression, pour la première fois depuis six ans, de voir Renée d'Herblay dans le miroir. Dans la luxueuse robe de bal, Aramis avait vu dans son reflet une étrangère lui ressemblant, mais là, la femme qui lui faisait face était Renée. Une Renée assurément plus âgée, mais curieusement, ses traits n'en étaient devenus que plus féminins… comme si cachée derrière l'uniforme, la femme avait silencieusement continué à prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Aramis, promettez-moi de ne pas essayer d'enlever cette robe sans moi cette fois-ci ! supplia Hélène les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

Non… Hélène n'allait pas faire ça…

Penaude, Aramis détourna les yeux quand Hélène exhiba devant ses compagnons la superbe robe de bal que la jeune femme avait déchirée en la retirant. La malheureuse toilette était en lambeaux. Le corsage était fendu en deux, les manches arrachées, quant aux jupons, ils étaient totalement lacérés. Les quatre hommes la regardèrent un instant l'air pantois. Il était évident que même le déshabillage le plus maladroit n'aurait pas pu mettre un vêtement dans un tel état… Elle était tellement furieuse ce soir-là qu'elle l'avait volontairement et rageusement réduit en charpie.

\- Ventrebleu, même dans mes plus grandes nuits de passion, je n'ai jamais déchiré une robe de la sorte ! s'écria Porthos. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas un homme, vos maîtresses seraient obligées de refaire toute leur garde-robe !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Aramis espérait que le chapeau cachait un peu le rouge qui avait couvert son visage. Ignorant la plaisanterie de Porthos, elle tenta de conserver un air très digne en répondant à Hélène :

\- C'est une des rares robes dans laquelle je puisse monter à cheval. Soyez sûre que je vais en prendre un soin jaloux !

\- Vous savez quand même vous vous n'allez pas chevaucher, aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Barjac sobrement. Les femmes ne participent pas à la chasse, elles attendent les hommes sous les tentes.

\- Charmant ! grimaça Aramis. Non seulement je vais jouer les potiches, mais en plus, j'aurai le bonheur de faire la causette avec la marquise de Coulanges pendant que « mon mari » s'amuse ! Je vous jure que de retour à Paris, le capitaine subira les pires supplices !

Était-ce sa réconciliation avec Athos qui adoucissait autant son humeur ? Deux jours auparavant, elle aurait fulminé tandis qu'aujourd'hui, même si elle était déçue et dépitée, elle se contentait de plaisanter.

\- Allons, Aramis, intervint Athos en souriant. Le capitaine a pris grand soin de vous rendre cette mission agréable. Il vous a fait confectionner les plus belles toilettes, et en plus, vous a choisi l'époux le plus charmant dont une femme puisse rêver. Toutes les femmes vont vous envier !

\- Vantard ! répliqua-t-elle en lui assénant une claque dans la nuque.

Son sourire amusé indiquait qu'elle n'était pas fâchée… Depuis leur réconciliation, l'atmosphère était redevenue enjouée et badine.

De larges tentes étaient dressées au milieu de la forêt non loin d'un village du nom de Mauressac. Les chiens s'excitaient et chevaux et palefreniers s'agitaient tandis que les aristocrates arrivaient petit à petit. À leurs riches atours, Aramis réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une partie de chasse, mais d'un événement mondain auquel chacun tentait de paraître à son avantage pour plaire au duc. L'hypocrisie de ces courtisans intrigants l'avait toujours écœurée. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie si bien quand elle avait connu les relations franches et sans affectation des mousquetaires.

\- De serviles flagorneurs… murmura Athos avec mépris.

Elle sourit. Ils avaient la même façon d'appréhender le monde, le même idéal de droiture et d'honneur. Pendant leur brouille, elle avait été comme amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle était entière à nouveau.

Sa plaisanterie n'avait pas été tellement dénuée de bon sens. Elle percevait bien les regards envieux et admiratifs qui se posaient sur eux… Il fallait reconnaître qu'Athos avait bien plus d'allure que la plupart des hobereaux présents. Sa stature de soldat avec ses larges épaules, son torse puissant sans la moindre adiposité qui s'affinait au niveau des hanches, ses fesses et ses jambes solides éveillait sans doute le désir des dames. Il était solidement charpenté sans être massif comme Porthos. Ses traits volontaires et harmonieux associés à son teint halé, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui conféraient une beauté ombrageuse propre à séduire bien des femmes. Le capitaine avait eu raison. L'intelligence de son regard, la noblesse de sa mise, l'énergie, la droiture et le courage qui se dégageaient de sa personne faisaient d'Athos l'homme le plus à même d'approcher le duc de Montmorency. Aramis secoua légèrement la tête. Décidément, cela ne lui réussissait pas de porter une robe. Elle se mettait à regarder ses compagnons de manière un peu trop féminine à son goût…

Elle devait pourtant admettre que d'être habillée comme une femme après toutes ces années ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Même si elle avait hâte de retrouver ses vêtements de mousquetaire et que le comportement docile et effacé qu'on attendait d'elle en tant que femme l'horripilait, il n'était pas désagréable de sentir le regard charmé que les hommes posaient sur elle. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être belle et désirable… Peut-être était-ce superficiel et vaniteux, mais une fois tous les six ans, cela faisait plaisir d'être un objet de désir.

Ils entrèrent dans la tente centrale. Henri de Montmorency manifesta une vive satisfaction en les apercevant.

\- Monsieur le Comte, je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, monseigneur, répondit Athos en s'inclinant.

\- Et votre épouse est toujours un ravissement pour les yeux.

\- Monseigneur, fit Aramis en rougissant.

\- Permettez que je vous présente un hôte de marque…

Il les entraîna au fond de la tente où étaient assis la marquise et un homme au visage hautain et impérieux. À ses traits si caractéristiques des Bourbons, Athos et Aramis reconnurent Gaston d'Orléans.

\- Sire, lui dit Montmorency. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le comte et la comtesse de La Fère.

À la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux du prince, les deux mousquetaires surent instantanément qu'il n'ignorait rien de l'amour d'Olivier de La Fère pour Anne de Breuil, et à son mince sourire, ils devinèrent que cette situation amusait beaucoup le frère du roi.

Le duc de Montmorency continuait à parler à Athos :

\- Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pour cette partie de chasse ?

Il avait vraiment la faveur du duc s'il lui proposait de rejoindre le peloton de tête de cette chasse… Mais Anne de Coulanges n'allait pas laisser son ancien époux s'approcher trop près de son amant.

\- Henri, puis-je vous parler en privé ? intervint-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent un instant laissant Aramis et Athos face au prince.

\- Le comte et la comtesse de La Fère, répéta-t-il. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune femme blonde avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Vous avez un goût très sûr en ce qui concerne les femmes, cher comte, fit Gaston d'Orléans sibyllin.

Comment tous ces hommes pouvaient-ils ainsi parler d'elle comme si elle était absente ? Elle, le mousquetaire qui pouvait interpeller le roi ! Elle qui pouvait tenir toute une garnison en respect ! En tant que femme, elle ne valait pas plus qu'un cheval. Voir même moins. Elle n'était qu'un étalon par lequel on jaugeait son « mari ». À la réflexion, être une femme même une fois tous les six ans, c'était bien trop !

Elle serrait les poings de colère et d'humiliation enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair quand Athos enveloppa sa main de la sienne. Pouvait-il comprendre la frustration qu'elle éprouvait à être traitée de la sorte ? Pour lui, il ne devait rien y avoir d'anormal à cela. Une femme n'était qu'un objet, charmant peut-être, mais un objet tout de même ! Le regard qu'il posa sur elle apaisa sa morgue. Pour lui, elle n'était pas un objet et ne le serait jamais. Elle était Aramis, son ami, son camarade. Un être bien vivant et estimable.

Henri de Montmorency revenait l'air désolé accompagné d'Anne de Coulanges, dont le visage n'exprimait que la plus respectable des politesses.

\- Je suis fort ennuyé cher comte, les lourdeurs protocolaires m'imposent de placer des pédants à nos côtés pour cette chasse.

\- Croyez que ce n'est que partie remise, ajouta Anne affable. Ce sera un plaisir de vous recevoir à notre hôtel de Toulouse. Je vais même agencer cela avec la comtesse pendant que vous chasserez… N'est-ce pas, madame ? Cela nous donnera l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Montmorency devait être convaincu que c'était un bon compromis pour ne pas froisser Olivier de La Fère ce fut Athos qui frémit en serrant plus fort la main d'Aramis.

Avant de partir pour la chasse, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne et lui murmura :

\- Prenez garde à vous, Aramis. N'oubliez pas que cette femme est un démon !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Que voulez-vous donc qu'elle me fasse ? Qu'elle me séduise avec sa sensualité débridée ou qu'elle m'attaque avec son éventail ?

\- Soyez sérieuse ! Ce n'est sûrement pas sans raison qu'elle veut s'entretenir avec vous !

\- Peut-être, mais elle ignore que je ne suis pas la délicate et fragile comtesse de La Fère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'ai rien à craindre de cette créature.

Aramis bouleversait toute la vision qu'Athos avait de la femme. On lui avait appris que les femmes étaient de créatures délicates, dociles et effacées qu'il fallait protéger. Même si Anne l'avait dégoûté des femmes, il avait continué à penser qu'elles étaient des êtres faibles qu'un gentilhomme devait défendre. Et maintenant, il était face à Aramis, cette femme qui était son compagnon d'armes, qui avait passé des heures à galoper à ses côtés jusqu'à l'épuisement, qui lui avait sauvé maintes fois la vie, cette femme qui était un des meilleurs soldats de France, une femme qui n'avait pas besoin de la protection d'un homme. Aramis était forte, audacieuse, téméraire. Elle ressemblait si peu à toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues. Aramis gardait toujours la tête haute, le menton relevé regardant ses interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux tandis que les autres femmes levaient timidement vers lui des yeux langoureux. Les femmes qu'il connaissait l'écoutaient parler dévotement, Aramis n'hésitait pas à l'interrompre, à le rappeler à l'ordre avec autorité. Pourtant cette femme fière, têtue et rebelle lui paraissait plus touchante que toutes les autres.

Comme il était étrange que l'éclat d'Anne ait pâli si vite. Pendant onze ans, il n'avait cessé de la désirer, son corps l'avait regrettée chaque nuit. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait que ses souvenirs l'avaient parée de toutes les séductions et il ne voyait qu'une femme belle certes mais d'une beauté sans âme. Son visage parfait n'exprimait jamais aucune émotion sincère. Elle portait le masque de la parfaite aristocrate, mais tout en elle était feint. Paradoxalement, Aramis, même dissimulée derrière son uniforme de mousquetaire, était la femme la plus authentique qu'il ait connue. Ses émotions, ses enthousiasmes comme ses emportements éclataient dans ses yeux. Elle cachait son sexe, mais elle montrait son âme... et Athos n'en avait jamais vue de plus belle.

* * *

**Partie de chasse**

Quand les hommes eurent disparu à l'horizon, Anne de Coulanges se tourna Aramis :

\- Si nous allions marcher un peu, chère comtesse. Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'on étouffe sous ces tentes ?

\- Si vous le désirez, marquise, répondit-elle sobrement.

Anne n'appréciait guère les autres femmes, surtout quand elles étaient jolies, et Renée de La Fère lui était particulièrement détestable. Ce n'était pas assez qu'Olivier ait eu l'outrecuidance de se remarier, il avait fallu qu'il fasse un mariage d'amour. Olivier et Renée faisaient preuve d'une complicité trahissant une harmonie indécente chez un couple marié. Les yeux du jeune comte étaient assez éloquents sur ses sentiments à l'égard de son épouse. Avec dépit, Anne avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'éveillait plus aucun désir chez lui, alors qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion d'effleurer la peau de sa jeune épouse.

Cette nouvelle comtesse était à elle seule une agression à l'égard d'Anne. Si au moins elle avait été laide ou sotte ! Malgré son maintien un peu trop raide, elle était belle dans le genre blonde laiteuse. Même Gaston et Montmorency n'avaient pas caché leur intérêt à son égard. Si Anne songeait que c'eût été amusant de pousser la femme d'Olivier dans le lit de Gaston d'Orléans, cette attention pour Renée était un camouflet pour elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Renée et Olivier la narguer avec leur bonheur insolent. Elle ferait couler leurs larmes. Elle allait insinuer le doute et la jalousie dans leur couple… Olivier aurait dû passer sa vie à souffrir et il souffrirait.

Froidement et résolument, Anne affûtait ses flèches. Les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à traquer un gibier…

\- Je suis fort aise de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, dit-elle.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, madame.

Le ton de jeune femme contredisait ses paroles. Son antipathie pour la marquise était visible. Cette femme était-elle donc une idiote ? La première chose que devait apprendre une femme du monde était à dissimuler ses émotions. Comment la comtesse pouvait-elle se permettre d'ignorer les règles les plus élémentaires de la bienséance ? Anne détestait d'autant plus Renée qu'elle lui était insaisissable. Elle avait une démarche trop assurée, des yeux trop francs… Anne sentait chez la jeune comtesse une volonté au moins aussi tenace que la sienne.

\- Je suis ravie de voir qu'Olivier a enfin trouvé le bonheur, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

L'éclair de colère qui éclata brièvement dans les yeux d'Aramis n'échappa pas à la marquise.

\- J'avais craint qu'il ne puisse plus jamais aimer après notre séparation.

\- Votre attention vous honore, répliqua Aramis sarcastique.

Elle peinait à conserver son calme face à cette femme perfide. Elle ressentait à son égard une haine profonde et viscérale. Hypocrite, cruelle et débauchée, Anne de Coulanges représentait tout ce qu'Aramis détestait et les souffrances que cette femme avait infligées à Athos lui étaient intolérables. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir ses amis souffrir et elle connaissait trop bien la douleur d'un cœur brisé pour comprendre le supplice que devait être la vie d'Athos. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus triste et de plus déchirant que de traîner une vie sans espoir, hanté par le fantôme d'un amour perdu. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désespérant que de vivre en sachant que votre cœur était trop meurtri pour aimer à nouveau. Elle avait au moins l'assurance que son amour mort était bien réel, Athos n'avait même pas ce réconfort… Il était un des hommes les plus honnêtes et les plus généreux qui soit, plus que tout autre, il aurait mérité d'être heureux.

\- Vous savez, c'est une épouvantable méprise qui a séparé Olivier de moi. Nous en avons été brisés tous les deux. Heureusement, il vous a rencontrée… Comment cela s'était-il passé d'ailleurs ? demanda la marquise en prenant le ton badin d'une femme curieuse.

\- Des amis communs, répondit simplement Aramis.

\- Vous n'êtes guère bavarde, ma chère. D'habitude, rien ne ravit plus une dame que de raconter comment elle a rencontré son aimé.

Aramis esquissa un léger sourire. Dans la cour d'une caserne… pour le romantisme de la rencontre, il n'y avait pas mieux.

\- C'était assez banal.

\- Soit, je n'insiste pas. Quoi qu'il en soit vous semblez parfaitement heureux… Savez-vous que je vous envie ? J'ai souvent regretté Olivier. Il était si tendre et si attentif… et puis d'une énergie et d'une fougue ! Vous devez être une femme comblée.

Même si l'idée qu'elle puisse être comblée de la sorte par Athos lui était pour le moins incongrue, Aramis était bien trop habituée aux discussions de soldats pour être vraiment gênée par les sous-entendus d'Anne.

\- Je me souviens qu'il était insatiable autrefois. Sa passion m'a occasionné bien des nuits blanches.

À ces mots, Aramis ne put contenir un fou rire totalement indécent dans la bouche d'une comtesse. Cette femme était ridicule ! L'idée que son ancien époux ait pu se remarier lui était tellement insupportable qu'elle essayait de rendre sa nouvelle épouse jalouse. C'était encore plus drôle qu'une attaque à l'éventail !

\- Vous êtes pitoyable, marquise ! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

La main d'Anne s'abattit sur sa joue. Aramis était habituée à des adversaires bien plus robustes que cette petite marquise, et cette gifle la fit à peine tressaillir. Ce fut tout de même suffisant pour calmer son hilarité.

Anne la regardait les lèvres si étroitement serrées qu'elles étaient réduites à une simple ligne et une expression de haine pure dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle avait perdu son masque de parfaite aristocrate pour dévoiler son vrai visage. Comment cette garce blonde osait-elle se moquer ainsi d'elle ? Jamais personne ne s'était permis de lui rire au nez de la sorte ! Une fureur terrible explosait dans son crâne. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait anéanti Renée sur place.

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame, si vous n'avez pas d'autres souvenirs grivois à partager, je vais vous laisser.

En la regardant partir, Anne continuait à fulminer. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'une comtesse insolente la tourne en ridicule. Elle avait été trop généreuse avec Renée et Olivier ! Elle allait les plonger dans un océan de douleur ! Olivier allait regretter de n'être pas mort onze ans plus tôt.

Aramis avançait résolument à travers les tentes. Même si sa conversation avec la marquise de Coulanges l'avait amusée, cette mission commençait à lui peser. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie de la vie de cour et elle aurait été plus utile à aider à l'entraînement des troupes de Sa Majesté plutôt qu'à faire des courbettes avec Athos. Des mousquetaires avaient tout de même mieux à faire que de jouer les courtisans à Toulouse ! Certes les déguisements de D'Artagnan et Porthos leur permettaient de surveiller aisément tout ce qui se passait à Toulouse et d'observer la troupe de Montmorency, mais elle et Athos s'étaient avérés totalement inefficaces pour l'instant. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à approcher assez le duc pour jauger s'il pouvait encore éviter la trahison.

Elle arriva devant la tente où restaient les quelques chevaux qui n'avaient pas participé à la chasse. Ce qu'elle comptait faire n'était pas convenable pour une comtesse, mais même comme mousquetaire, elle avait toujours été plus audacieuse que la plupart de ses camarades, Tréville devait bien se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer les aristocrates obéissantes et effacées.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'animaux, mais elle remarqua tout de suite un superbe étalon noir. Il était jeune et ombrageux, mais elle avait grandi au milieu des chevaux et savait apprivoiser les plus sauvages.

\- Madame, n'approchez pas de ce cheval, vous risquez de vous blesser ! intervint un palefrenier qui passait en la voyant entreprendre de sceller l'animal.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

\- Tornade. Mais éloignez-vous…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit le farouche animal se faire docilement monter par cette belle blonde aux yeux clairs qui avait harnaché un arc et des flèches sur la selle.

\- On va faire un tour, Tornade, murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille du cheval.

Elle l'éperonna délicatement mais fermement et disparut dans la forêt sous les yeux ébahis du jeune palefrenier.

Enserrant entre ses jambes la croupe de l'animal, ses mains attrapant fermement les rênes dans ses mains, son visage battu par le vent, Aramis redevenait elle-même. Cette sensation de vitesse et de liberté la grisait. Elle ne pourrait jamais sentir autre chose que le crottin de cheval, songea-t-elle en souriant. Elle observait attentivement le ciel à l'affût du moindre coup de feu qui lui indiquerait la position des chasseurs et était attentive à tous les bruits d'animaux.

En attrapant l'arc, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Espérait-elle se joindre aux chasseurs ? Si elle les retrouvait, qu'allaient-ils penser ? Elle haussa les épaules. Leur mission avançait si lentement qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à tenter une approche peu conventionnelle avec Montmorency.

Contrairement à son frère, Gaston d'Orléans goûtait peu aux plaisirs de la chasse. Élégant et voluptueux, il préférait des plaisirs plus subtils et moins fatigants. Il lui fallait tenir son rang auprès de Montmorency et sa présence galvanisait leurs partisans, mais il aurait grandement préféré la couche d'une jolie femme à cette partie de chasse.

Une perdrix, le corps transpercé d'une flèche, tomba devant son cheval qui fit un écart. Montmorency s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Savez-vous qui est l'auteur de cette prise ?

\- J'espère ne pas avoir effrayé vos chevaux, monseigneur, fit une voix douce derrière eux.

Sortie des bois, une très belle femme apparut sur le dos d'un étalon noir tenant un arc dans sa main gauche. Avec ses longs cheveux d'or, ses lumineux yeux azur et son teint d'ivoire que rehaussait sa robe rouge grenat, elle semblait être une apparition.

\- Comtesse ? s'étonna Henri de Montmorency.

Gaston d'Orléans reconnut alors la comtesse de La Fère. Bigre, le comte avait un goût certain pour les femmes peu communes ! Il fallait un certain aplomb pour s'introduire ainsi au milieu d'une troupe de chasseurs. De l'effronterie même ! Mais sa beauté excusait bien des insolences. Anne en serait sans doute furieuse, mais la nouvelle comtesse paraissait souffrir la comparaison avec elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je sais que mon comportement doit vous paraître pour le moins excentrique, mais je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de tirer quelques flèches.

Montmorency la regardait fasciné.

\- Palsambleu, vous avez réussi à monter Tornade ! Moi-même peine à apprivoiser cet animal.

\- Il vous manque peut-être un peu de douceur féminine pour le dompter, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Et vous êtes l'auteur de ce tir, continua-t-il en désignant l'oiseau.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Tudieu, avec une telle épouse, votre mari doit être le meilleur chasseur de France. Je regrette d'autant plus de ne pas l'avoir à nos côtés.

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait être que le faire-valoir d'un homme !

\- Permettez-moi de ne pas partager vos regrets, cher duc, intervint le prince. Le comte de La Fère est peut-être un chasseur hors pair, mais son épouse est sans nul doute un bien plus gracieux compagnon de chasse… Je suis charmé, comtesse.

\- Vous ne domptez pas que les chevaux, madame, déclara Montmorency. Qu'importe l'étiquette, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

\- C'est trop d'honneur, monseigneur, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

Cette partie de chasse s'avérait moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'avait craint, songeait Gaston d'Orléans en détaillant la silhouette élancée de cette belle et extravagante comtesse.

Dans le carrosse qui les ramenait à Toulouse, un petit sourire satisfait courait sur les lèvres d'Aramis. Pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas juste subir les événements mais d'agir réellement. Pour une femme qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais faillir face aux coups du destin, cela n'avait pas de prix. Et la colère qu'avait dû contenir Anne de Coulanges en la voyant revenir à cheval entre Montmorency et Gaston d'Orléans augmentait encore sa satisfaction.

\- Vous n'avez guère été prudente, Aramis, lui dit Athos sobrement.

\- Je crois que la prudence n'est pas une qualité qu'on peut attendre d'une femme assez folle pour passer plus de six années sous l'uniforme des mousquetaires ! répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il sourit. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Elle était passée pour une aristocrate excentrique, mais elle avait atteint son but, Montmorency les avait conviés dans sa résidence sans les autres courtisans. Seul l'intérêt qu'elle avait visiblement éveillé chez Gaston d'Orléans lui déplaisait vraiment… Il n'était pas jaloux bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était réellement la comtesse de La Fère. Mais le frère du roi était un jouisseur débauché, un libertin arriviste. C'était le dernier homme qu'Athos voulait voir s'approcher d'Aramis.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Anne pour que vous sautiez sur le cheval de plus ombrageux de l'écurie ?

\- Elle m'a giflée… enfin c'était plus une pichenette, mais elle y avait mis toute la force de sa main délicate !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle était déçue de ma réaction à ses confidences.

L'évocation de sa conversation avec Anne semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

\- Quelles confidences ?

Le sourire d'Aramis s'élargit.

\- Figurez-vous que vous êtes un étalon insatiable, mon cher Olivier !

Athos rougit légèrement tandis que la jeune femme éclatait de rire.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'après toutes ces années, vous l'ignoriez, répondit-il en se forçant à prendre un ton détaché et amusé.

Elle riait de plus belle.

\- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Elle espérait me rendre jalouse… Cette femme est tellement ridicule avec ses pitoyables attaques…

Elle en pleurait de rire… Athos se forçait à sourire, mais cette hilarité le piquait désagréablement après les nuits qu'il venait de passer à ses côtés à contenir le désir obsédant qu'elle avait allumé en lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Poison**

La semaine suivante, le comte et la comtesse de La Fère furent cordialement conviés à déjeuner chez le duc de Montmorency. Bien entendu, la marquise et Gaston d'Orléans étaient présents.

Le repas se déroula fort bien. L'hostilité larvée entre Anne et le jeune couple fut imperceptible. Cette femme dont l'hypocrisie était la seconde nature leur présenta un visage avenant. Elle paraissait même ravie de les revoir.

Montmorency et Gaston d'Orléans posèrent de nombreuses questions à Athos sur ses dix années hors de France. L'érudition et l'inventivité du mousquetaire lui permirent d'évoquer de façon crédible les nombreux pays qu'Olivier de La Fère était censé avoir visités. Son éloignement de France fut un bon prétexte pour interroger Montmorency sur sa vision de l'état du royaume. Athos et Aramis étaient de plus en plus convaincus que le duc était totalement manipulé par Anne et Gaston d'Orléans. Pour ce grand seigneur, le roi n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de Richelieu et la révolte qu'il fomentait permettrait de rétablir les valeurs féodales que le Cardinal détruisait. Il croyait sincèrement que seul Gaston d'Orléans pourrait sauver la France de la déchéance et du déclin. Le duc n'avait pas l'âme d'un renégat, mais les deux mousquetaires ne savaient que faire pour lui éviter la trahison. Il leur était même impossible de parler seuls avec lui, la marquise ou le prince ne le quittant pas d'une semelle.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils étaient soucieux et légèrement découragés.

\- Je ne sais que penser, Athos. Le duc ne mérite pas de finir sur l'échafaud, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Je vous avoue que cette mission me paraît vouée à l'échec.

Aramis soupirait. Elle avait l'air pâle et fatiguée, pourtant Athos était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle dormait très bien… C'était plutôt lui qui passait des nuits blanches à ses côtés.

\- Nous devons persévérer. Nous nous rapprochons du duc… Si nous n'arrivons à rien, nous serons au moins sur place pour rejoindre l'armée de Sa Majesté.

La jeune femme ne répondait pas. Les yeux dans le vague, elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées et malaxait machinalement son ventre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta son compagnon.

\- Je suis un peu barbouillée. Ce repas était trop copieux et Porthos n'était pas là pour finir mon assiette, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire las.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à digérer. Son estomac était douloureux et elle avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle irait dormir un peu en rentrant. Mais à peine posa-t-elle le pied sur le marchepied du carrosse que ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Athos eut juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Le visage d'Athos devenait flou… tout devenait flou… Il lui sembla entendre des voix lointaines avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

\- Aramis !

Elle gisait inanimée dans ses bras… Les idées se bousculaient dans le crâne d'Athos et la panique envahissait son âme… Du poison… Aramis… Empoisonnée… Pas elle… Lui, mais pas elle… Pas elle…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Athos leva des yeux hagards. Barjac le fixait froidement.

\- Du poison… balbutia-t-il.

\- Dénouez son corsage et maintenez-la penchée en avant ! ordonna-t-il en courant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Athos obéissait machinalement. Son esprit était emprisonné dans un gouffre d'angoisse… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Aramis… Ses yeux si ardents étaient devenus vitreux… Si jamais leur flamme ne se rallumait plus… Ne plus voir la joie les faire pétiller… la colère les embraser… la tristesse les voiler… Plus qu'un vide immense dans le cœur d'Athos…

Barjac était revenu et entrouvrant la bouche d'Aramis y versa le contenu d'une fiole étrange. Son corps se mit à palpiter dans ses bras et fut agité de quintes de toux.

\- Tenez bien sa tête !

La toux s'intensifia et dans un soubresaut, le contenu de l'estomac de la jeune femme se vida sur le sol.

En allongeant Aramis toujours inconsciente dans le lit, Athos sortait lentement de sa torpeur, mais la terreur et le vide qui l'avaient envahi obscurcissaient encore son esprit.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

C'était plus une supplique qu'une question.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Barjac. J'espère qu'elle a rejeté la majorité du poison, mais je ne peux pas dire quelle quantité a pu passer dans son sang. Elle va devoir se battre… mais elle est jeune et solide, je crois qu'elle y arrivera.

Athos regarda le beau visage de la jeune femme qui avait pris une teinte terreuse. S'il ne s'animait plus jamais… S'il n'entendait plus jamais sa voix… Si son rire ne caressait plus jamais son oreille… Depuis six ans, elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Si ce visage n'était plus auprès de lui… Rien qu'à cette pensée, quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de lui et l'homme raisonnable qu'il avait toujours été perdait pied.

Anne… C'était forcément elle. Dire qu'il ne s'était douté de rien en voyant son expression satisfaite pendant le repas… L'angoisse et le désespoir attisaient en son cœur une haine incontrôlable. Ce monstre avait décidé de détruire tout ce qui lui était cher et précieux ! Elle n'apportait que malheur et désolation… Il fallait la mettre hors d'état de nuire…

Il n'était plus le mousquetaire sage et réfléchi. Il n'était plus qu'un homme désespéré et furieux… Comme un fou, il remarquait à peine ses amis qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Plus rien n'avait d'importance ! Il allait détruire ce démon ! Tant pis s'il était tué… La vie sans Aramis lui paraissait pire que la mort… pire que l'enfer… et les ténèbres recouvrirent la terre.

Quand Athos rouvrit les yeux, il était installé dans un fauteuil. Porthos et D'Artagnan le considéraient avec inquiétude. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il avait les poignets liés aux accoudoirs… Tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Ce furent les premiers mots qui passèrent sa bouche.

\- Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, dit D'Artagnan, un air de profonde compassion dans les yeux.

\- Détachez-moi.

Ses deux compagnons se regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai rien d'irréfléchi. Je veux juste la voir.

Porthos défit les cordes qui l'entravaient en s'excusant de l'avoir assommé. Athos ne répondit rien et courut dans la chambre où reposait Aramis.

La nuit succéda au jour et le jour à la nuit… Athos ne quittait pas le chevet de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Elle s'agitait parfois mais ne se réveillait pas. Son corps et le poison se livraient une lutte silencieuse qu'Athos observait impuissant. Il tenait fermement entre ses doigts la main fine d'Aramis espérant par ce contact la maintenir dans le monde des vivants.

Ses amis lui avaient proposé de prendre sa place pour qu'il se repose quelques heures, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser ne serait-ce qu'un instant alors qu'elle risquait à tout moment de les quitter. Ils n'avaient pas insisté, son amour pour elle était tellement manifeste que c'était inutile… Son amour… Oui, il était vain de s'aveugler plus longtemps. Il ne s'agissait plus d'amitié ou de désir, il était éperdument et désespérément amoureux d'Aramis.

Il l'aimait comme il n'avait encore jamais aimé auparavant. Cela n'avait rien de commun avec l'illusion des sens qu'avait suscité Anne de Breuil au jeune Olivier de La Fère. C'était un amour profond et sincère qui faisait vibrer chaque parcelle de son être. Il n'aimait pas un rêve mais une femme réelle. Il aimait cette femme fière qui avait refusé de se soumettre aux lois des hommes. Il aimait cette femme qui préférait l'uniforme aux robes somptueuses et un duel à une danse. Il aimait son regard franc et son autorité. Il aimait sa force et sa volonté, sa droiture et son courage. Il aimait son rire et ses colères. Il aimait les failles qu'il devinait derrière le brillant mousquetaire qu'elle lui présentait. Elle était probablement la seule femme au monde à répondre à un baiser par un coup de poing, et pourtant, il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré aucune femme.

Tout doucement, il glissait ses doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux d'or qui s'étalaient épars sur l'oreiller et couvraient ses épaules blanches que la fine chemise dissimulait à peine. Une mèche se glissait comme une vague délicate le long de son cou descendant jusqu'à la naissance des seins et disparaissant sous les draps. Il aurait tant souhaité étreindre son corps… Sa peau nacrée semblait si douce. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses joues à l'ossature si fine, la ligne délicate de son menton pour arriver sur ses lèvres pâles. Elles étaient douces et tièdes… Le souvenir de leur goût de miel l'obsédait. Si elle ne se réveillait plus… Cette angoisse eut raison de sa volonté. Timidement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa… Un baiser passionné et désespéré. Jamais il n'aurait osé si elle avait été consciente. Cela l'emplissait de honte, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer mieux que ce baiser volé… Aramis l'adorait et aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour lui, mais elle ne se donnerait jamais à lui. Il la connaissait mieux qu'aucune autre femme, mais il ne connaîtrait jamais la chaleur de son corps. Par une cruelle ironie du destin, elle était à la fois la femme la plus proche de lui et la plus inaccessible.

Tourmenté par le remords d'avoir ainsi profité de la léthargie de la jeune femme, il ne remarqua pas le sourire furtif qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La poignée se tourna dans la porte. Il était encore assis sur le lit quand D'Artagnan entra dans la chambre.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune Gascon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Pas de changement, répondit Athos.

Contemplant la jeune blonde, D'Artagnan dit doucement :

\- Elle est vraiment très belle.

\- Vous êtes un peu jeune pour elle, D'Artagnan, et vous allez bientôt vous marier.

\- Vous par contre avez l'âge qui convient.

Athos se raidit mais ne se troubla pas.

\- Connaît-elle vos sentiments à son égard ? continua le jeune garçon.

\- Non, et je ne veux pas qu'elle les apprenne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'est pas besoin d'être très clairvoyant pour comprendre qu'Aramis tient plus que tout à ce que nous la traitions comme un homme. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir de tels désirs à son égard et je la perdrais définitivement. J'ai besoin d'elle, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de parler et de rire avec elle. La seule pensée de la perdre m'est intolérable… Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi incroyable. Son amitié vaut plus que l'amour de toutes les autres femmes. Je saurai me contenter d'être l'ami le plus cher à son cœur.

D'Artagnan soupira.

\- Soit, c'est à vous d'en décider. Mais n'avez-vous jamais envisagé l'idée qu'elle puisse partager vos sentiments ? Vous êtes si proches, songez à tout ce que vous pourriez être.

Athos souriait d'un air triste et sceptique.

\- Elle m'aime comme un ami, comme un frère, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

D'Artagnan n'insista pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- C'est vous Athos ? murmura-t-elle le regard flou.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme qui sentait l'étau d'angoisse qui l'avait oppressé ces derniers jours se desserrer enfin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle paraissait juste se réveiller d'une nuit agitée.

\- On a tenté de vous empoisonner… Anne sans aucun doute.

Passant sa main entre ses cheveux, elle se redressa doucement. Elle était encore trop somnolente pour réaliser que sa chemise avait glissé légèrement dévoilant une épaule blanche. Athos ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa peau nue.

\- Barjac vous a fait boire une mixture qui vous a sauvée, continua-t-il en masquant son trouble. Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant trois jours… Nous avons vraiment craint de vous perdre.

Une cicatrice dessinait sur son épaule une petite étoile plus blanche que le reste de sa peau… le souvenir d'un impact de balle sur lequel il rêvait de poser ses lèvres… Elle le rendait complètement fou. Même ses cicatrices attisaient son désir.

\- Trois jours, répéta-t-elle.

La chemise continuait à glisser révélant la courbe de son sein gauche… Si le vêtement descendait encore plus bas, il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

\- Votre chemise, Aramis…

Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Ses joues se colorèrent et elle remonta vivement les draps jusqu'à son cou.

\- Ce n'était pas si désagréable à regarder, vous savez, fit Athos en feignant un ton badin.

Rougissant de plus belle, elle attrapa un des oreillers et le lui lança.

\- Je viens peut-être de passer trois jours au lit, mais je suis encore capable de vous pourfendre, Athos !

Là, le mousquetaire n'eut pas à se forcer pour éclater de rire.

\- Je vois que le poison n'a pas affecté votre esprit… Il n'y a que vous pour répondre à un compliment par un duel !

Et c'est aussi ce que j'aime chez toi…

Ne sachant que penser de cette réponse, Aramis lui donna un nouveau coup d'oreiller.

\- Attention, Aramis ! la menaça-t-il en bloquant son attaque. Vous n'êtes pas aussi habile avec un coussin qu'avec une épée. À votre place, je ne m'y risquerais pas…

À quoi jouait-il ? Il venait de la provoquer… Dieu sait comment cette bataille de polochons aurait pu tourner, mais les hostilités furent brutalement interrompues par Barjac qui entra un plateau dans les mains.

\- Il m'avait bien semblé entendre votre voix, dit-il à Aramis. Je suis soulagé de vous voir réveillée. Vous devez avoir faim, non ?

\- Je suis affamée, répondit-elle en souriant. Pour une fois, l'appétit de Porthos ferait pâle figure à côté du mien.

Elle commença à manger avec appétit.

\- Athos m'a dit que je vous devais la vie. Je vous remercie, monsieur Barjac.

\- Mademoiselle, même si je suis un vieux soldat conservateur et bourru qui croit que l'on fait mieux avancer les hommes avec un bâton qu'avec une carotte et que je considère qu'une femme qui devient mousquetaire ne doit pas avoir toute sa raison, j'aurais tout tenté pour vous sauver… Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les têtes de bois comme vous et j'avais trop peur que le fantôme de François ne vienne me hanter.

\- Vous connaissiez François !

\- J'ai servi sous les ordres de son père avec le capitaine. Je l'ai vu grandir sur les champs de bataille… J'aurais dû être présent à votre mariage, Renée.

\- Parlez-moi de lui, demanda Aramis qui pour la première fois ne se raidissait pas en entendant son ancien nom. Comment était-il enfant ?

L'étincelle, qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme à l'évocation de François, était comme une lame acérée qui pénétrait dans le cœur d'Athos y distillant le noir poison de la jalousie. Six ans après sa mort, elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimerait sans doute jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Athos ne pouvait pas lutter contre un souvenir. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu se détacher d'Anne s'il n'avait revu la femme réelle et dédaigneuse qu'elle était véritablement… François vivant était un homme bon, généreux et courageux. Mort, il était embelli par le temps, paré de toutes les qualités, détaché de la médiocrité du quotidien. Il serait toujours l'homme idéal pour Aramis. Il resterait toujours parfait. Athos n'était qu'un homme bien vivant avec ses faiblesses et ses imperfections. François était le seul rival contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

* * *

**Sécession**

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre mousquetaires étaient attablés dans le salon, forts soucieux de l'avancée des événements.

\- L'armée de Montmorency s'organise, déclara D'Artagnan qui allait régulièrement observer les combattants. Beaucoup d'aristocrates la rejoignent. Ce ne sont pas des soldats aguerris, mais ils commencent à être vraiment nombreux.

\- Ils sont bien moins nombreux que nos troupes, objecta Porthos.

\- Heureusement, nous avons eu vent de ce complot assez tôt, dit Aramis. Sa Majesté a eu le temps d'organiser son armée.

\- Il faut pourtant tout faire pour éviter cette guerre, fit Athos. Après les guerres de religion, notre pays est las des guerres fratricides. Sans compter que Gaston d'Orléans est tout à fait capable de conclure une alliance avec l'Espagne et le renfort des troupes espagnoles serait désastreux. Je vais parler à Montmorency. Plus de faux-semblant ou de partie de chasse, je vais lui parler en mousquetaire et non plus en courtisan.

\- Je viens avec vous, Athos !

Il regarda Aramis.

\- Il faudra vous changer.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la maison de Toulouse, elle retirait ses robes pour remettre avec obstination ses vêtements masculins. Pensait-elle donc que le respect qu'elle leur inspirait était affaire de vêtements ? Ou bien avec le temps, son déguisement lui était-il devenu une seconde peau ? Athos réalisa alors à quel point une robe leur aurait semblé incongrue autour de cette table où ils discutaient de l'avenir de la France. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils la forçaient à cacher la femme qui était en elle pour être acceptée parmi eux. Ils n'avaient jamais proposé ni à Hélène ni à Constance de se joindre à eux alors qu'elles leur avaient prouvé leur courage et leur intelligence. Elles n'avaient pas la force et l'agilité d'Aramis, mais leur avis aurait pu être sage et avisé s'ils s'étaient donné la peine de les écouter.

Il comprenait enfin la frustration que ressentait Aramis dans des vêtements de femme. Tout d'un coup, elle était réduite à quantité négligeable. Tout en la couvrant de compliments, on insultait perpétuellement son intelligence. Elle était cantonnée au rôle de bibelot précieux.

Était-ce bien Athos qui réfléchissait ainsi ? Lui qui n'avait vu les femmes que comme de nécessaires mais dangereux amusements. Comment Aramis avait-elle pu balayer ainsi toute sa façon d'appréhender le monde ?

\- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-elle.

\- N'oubliez pas que la marquise a tenté de vous tuer, dit Porthos.

\- N'ayez crainte, je n'avalerai plus rien qu'elle ait pu approcher. Contrairement à vous, je sais résister à un plat appétissant, Porthos ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils riaient de sa boutade quand Barjac entra l'air bouleversé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Athos.

\- ça y est, Montmorency a déclaré la sécession du Languedoc !

C'était comme si un coup de tonnerre avait éclaté dans la pièce ensoleillée les laissant figés.

Après un moment, Athos prit sa tête dans ses mains et murmura, brisant le silence :

\- Elle l'a conduit à sa perte.

\- Il n'est malheureusement plus temps de penser au duc, déclara Aramis. Notre mission a lamentablement échoué, mais notre présence ici peut ne pas être inutile. Nous sommes les quatre meilleurs mousquetaires de France ! Nous pouvons peut-être agir pour éviter que cette révolte ne tourne à la guerre civile.

Athos la regarda intensément. Elle était un vrai soldat et, comme telle, elle le rappelait à l'ordre. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments troubler son jugement. Il était un mousquetaire et devait penser avant tout au roi et à la France… Il prit une profonde inspiration et, posant sa main sur son menton, se concentra sur la sécession du Languedoc.

\- Montmorency a déclaré la sécession trop tôt. Son armée n'est pas assez nombreuse et mal préparée. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps si l'Espagne ne vient pas en renfort. Notre armée doit agir vite…

Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Il savait comment agir.

\- Nous devons éviter que l'armée du duc ne puisse se retrancher dans une place forte. Sur le terrain, il sera facile de les défaire, mais un siège serait dangereux et laisserait le temps à Gaston d'Orléans d'obtenir le soutien espagnol… Nous devons faire en sorte que le parlement de Toulouse n'accorde pas son soutien au duc et les autres villes suivront. Son armée sera alors à découvert et à la merci de nos troupes. Il nous faut convaincre les notables toulousains de rester fidèles au roi !

En effet, si Henri de Montmorency était le gouverneur de la province du Languedoc, les villes fortifiées bénéficiaient à l'époque de leur autonomie et avaient leur propre parlement. Elles avaient juré allégeance au roi de France et devaient à présent décider de soutenir soit Louis XIII soit Henri de Montmorency.

Aramis sourit. Elle avait compris à demi-mot son idée.

\- Bien sûr, qui mieux qu'un aristocrate ayant mis son épée au service du roi comme le comte de La Fère pourrait avoir été envoyé par Sa Majesté pour plaider sa cause au parlement de Toulouse ? Avec votre titre et votre casaque, vous êtes le parfait représentant de l'autorité royale !

Leur présence à Toulouse trouvait enfin une justification. Ils allaient quitter ce rôle d'espions qui leur pesait pour agir en pleine lumière. Ils seraient les mousquetaires mandatés par le roi pour s'assurer le soutien de la ville de Toulouse.

\- Nous redevenons des mousquetaires ! s'écria joyeusement Porthos. Je ne supportais plus cette livrée ridicule.

Barjac posa alors doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Aramis. Il la regardait embarrassé.

\- Pour vous, ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Je sais, Barjac. Je ne peux me permettre d'apparaître avec un uniforme de mousquetaire dans une ville où tout le monde m'a vue dans des robes de comtesse. Non seulement je risquerais d'être découverte, mais cela décrédibiliserait toute la compagnie… Je vous accompagnerai et je resterai dans l'ombre pour assurer vos arrières. Barjac, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'Hélène.

Sa voix était calme et décidée. Elle ne semblait même pas déçue, mais Athos avait remarqué le léger voile triste qui s'était posé sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

Ils se levèrent pour se préparer.

Seule dans le boudoir, Aramis avait ressorti sa casaque du fond de la malle. Ses doigts caressaient la grande croix dorée. Le tissu était si souple qu'il n'entravait pas les mouvements. Même quand le vent s'y glissait, elle n'était pas gênée pour se battre avec…

Toute sa vie, elle se souviendrait du jour où elle l'avait revêtue pour la première fois. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir la salle du trône baignée de soleil. Tous les détails étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, la couleur des tentures, la lumière se reflétant sur le marbre blanc, le costume scintillant du roi, le sourire de la reine, la mine maussade du Cardinal, les yeux impénétrables du capitaine. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et passait pour le plus jeune et le plus beau mousquetaire de la compagnie. Ce jour-là, elle s'était trouvée effectivement magnifique, le bleu azur de la casaque semblait assorti exprès à ses yeux, l'or de la croix s'harmonisait parfaitement avec celui de ses cheveux. Elle était comme une jeune fille s'admirant dans sa robe de mariée… Et c'était exactement cela !

Quand elle avait perdu François, elle avait perdu aussi tous ses rêves de femme. L'autel, le voile blanc, les draps de soie, le ventre qui s'arrondissait, elle y avait renoncé sans hésitation. Avec qui aurait-elle pu les partager de toute façon ? Elle avait troqué sa robe de mariée contre une casaque de mousquetaire, une alliance contre un mousquet. Le jour où le roi lui avait remis son mousquet avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. À genoux devant lui, elle avait été comme une fiancée devant l'autel attendant du prêtre les sacrements. Et cela avait été bien mieux. Quand elle s'était avancée timidement pour recevoir ce symbole de son engagement, elle s'était trouvée non pas devant un simple prêtre, mais devant le roi, l'élu de Dieu. Comme elle avait tremblé devant le regard du monarque ! Jamais une femme n'aurait pu imaginer un tel honneur.

Cette journée avait été inoubliable. En rentrant à la compagnie, elle était comme sur un nuage. Elle avait à peine écouté le capitaine qui lui disait que le plus dur était à venir. Elle avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait. Elle rayonnait quand elle avait retrouvé Athos et Porthos avec sa casaque neuve et le mousquet qu'elle arborait fièrement. Athos l'avait serrée entre ses bras vigoureux tandis que Porthos l'avait littéralement écrasée contre lui, manquant au passage de lui briser une côte.

Toute la soirée, ils avaient fêté dignement sa nomination comme mousquetaire du roi dans une taverne. Pendant des heures, les verres de vin s'étaient entrechoqués. Elle avait rarement autant bu que ce soir-là. Ils avaient ri à s'en faire pleurer. Déjà bien éméchés, ils étaient sortis dans les rues à la recherche de gardes du Cardinal à tourmenter. Sans qu'elle comprît comment, ils avaient réussi à la faire entrer dans une maison dont le mobilier pourpre et les habitantes aguicheuses indiquaient assez la nature. C'était une idée de Porthos qui voulait ainsi dégauchir le nouveau mousquetaire dont l'embarras face aux séductions féminines indiquait clairement l'inexpérience quant aux choses de l'amour. Normalement, elle en aurait été morte de confusion, mais dans l'euphorie de la journée, et l'alcool aidant, elle avait trouvé l'idée plutôt amusante. Elle avait choisi la fille de joie qui avait les yeux les plus tristes, le visage le plus las, une petite jeune fille malheureuse qui fut trop heureuse de passer quelques heures avec ce garçon blond au regard tendre qui lui donnait de l'argent uniquement pour la couvrir de mots gentils. En se disant qu'une soirée à soudoyer une prostituée valait mieux qu'une nuit de noces sans amour, elle avait rejoint ses compagnons l'air satisfait. « On ne peut pas finir la nuit sans rajouter quelques gardes du Cardinal à notre tableau de chasse ! » avait-elle déclaré en riant.

Elle souriait en repensant aux quatre malheureux gardes qu'ils avaient attachés par les pieds à des lanternes après les avoir dépouillés de leurs casaques rouges. Ils avaient terminé cette nuit mémorable, assis sur les pavés, à pleurer de rire en imaginant le visage sévère du capitaine s'ils avaient ramené les quatre casaques à la compagnie en guise de prise de guerre.

Tout lui semblait plus simple à l'époque. Même si elle souffrait de la perte de François, elle était dans l'euphorie de sa nouvelle vie, découvrant une liberté que Renée d'Herblay n'aurait même pas soupçonnée. Ses doutes, sa mélancolie, cette étrange tristesse de l'âme ne lui pesaient pas encore...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle avait fait bonne figure devant ses compagnons, mais les voir remettre leur casaque alors que cela lui était refusé était comme une injure cuisante. Ils allaient apparaître au grand jour dans leurs uniformes dorés qui leur accordaient l'attention et le respect et elle était rejetée dans l'ombre d'où une femme n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Peut-être prenait-elle tout cela trop à cœur... De retour à Paris, elle retrouverait sans doute sa place. Mais cette casaque n'était pas que le symbole de son engagement pour le roi et la France. Elle était plus que son honneur… Elle était la seule robe de mariée qu'elle aurait jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Au parlement de Toulouse**

Le parlement de Toulouse se présentait comme un grand amphithéâtre en pierres roses. Les parlementaires étaient assis dans des gradins recouverts de coussins de velours parme. Au-dessus dans ce qu'on appelait le poulailler, une foule de badauds assistait à la séance où les notables allaient décider de soutenir ou non la sécession du Languedoc contre l'autorité royale.

Dissimulée parmi la foule, Aramis observait ses compagnons. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre sa casaque, mais elle ne mettrait pas les robes de la comtesse de La Fère. Son rôle était terminé et si elle ne pouvait pas encore redevenir un mousquetaire, elle ne porterait plus ces stupides vêtements de femme. Ses seins avaient disparu sous l'épaisseur du pourpoint, ses jambes s'étaient libérées des jupons. Elle avait enfoncé son large chapeau de feutre sur sa tête masquant ainsi une partie de son visage et y avait dissimulé sa chevelure dorée qui risquait d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Précaution inutile tant l'attention se concentrait sur les trois mousquetaires qui se tenaient au centre de l'hémicycle… sur le plus âgé des trois surtout.

Même après tant d'années à ses côtés, Aramis était impressionnée par la prestance charismatique d'Athos. L'assemblée tout entière avait les yeux rivés sur lui et l'oreille pendue à ses lèvres. Imperturbable, il exposait aux Toulousains les risques qu'ils faisaient encourir tant à leur ville qu'à la France en s'alliant à Montmorency. Sans se laisser impressionner par l'hostilité des partisans du duc, il présentait la ruine que provoqueraient un siège et des combats pour Toulouse. Habilement, il faisait appel tant à leur bon sens qu'à leur fidélité à l'égard du roi. Il répondait adroitement aux interrogations et aux objections sans sourciller. Son calme et son intelligence étaient vraiment hors du commun. Il était un des rares hommes qui pouvait faire baisser les yeux d'Aramis. Même quand il s'adressait au roi ou au Cardinal, il ne se laissait jamais démonter… Elle était certaine qu'Athos convaincrait les Toulousains.

Tout un coup, il lui sembla apercevoir un reflet brillant venant des combles, juste face aux mousquetaires. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un éclat de verre, mais elle devait s'en assurer. Quittant rapidement le poulailler, elle monta en courant dans les galeries surplombantes. Tout paraissait sombre et désert. Elle ouvrit les portes des petites loges qui donnaient sur l'amphithéâtre. Elles étaient trop hautes pour qu'on puisse y écouter les débats parlementaires, mais la visibilité était excellente… parfaite pour un tireur embusqué.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Poussant violemment une des portes, elle découvrit dans une des loges cinq hommes masqués dont un était accroupi et visait les mousquetaires dans l'hémicycle. Elle sauta sur l'homme qui tenait le mousquet faisant tomber au sol l'arme et son chapeau. S'ils étaient tous armés, elle n'avait aucune chance, mais elle devait juste gagner du temps. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le vote du parlement et alors ses compagnons seraient hors de portée du tireur. Heureusement, les bandits n'avaient pas pensé être découverts et s'ils avaient des pistolets, ils n'étaient pas chargés. Deux des hommes tirèrent leur épée. Tout en bataillant, elle se tenait dos à l'hémicycle empêchant le tireur de remettre en joue ses amis. Dans cette position, elle combattait difficilement, devant prendre garde à ne pas tomber dans le vide. Assez rapidement, le tireur réussit à placer le canon du mousquet contre sa tempe.

\- Vous avez le choix, monsieur, vous sautez ou je tire.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance, c'est fini, répondit-elle en entendant les applaudissements annonçant la clôture des votes.

\- Attachez-le, ordonna une voix féminine au fond de la loge.

Alors qu'on l'immobilisait, Aramis vit sortir de l'ombre Anne de Coulanges que dans l'obscurité, elle avait pris pour un des hommes. En bas, les parlementaires annonçaient que la ville de Toulouse resterait fidèle au roi, et pourtant la marquise souriait avec un regard fou.

\- C'est loin d'être fini, comtesse, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Anne de Coulanges avait bien des vices, mais la lâcheté n'en faisait pas partie. Elle possédait le courage des personnes cruelles. Elle aurait pu envoyer un de ses hommes annoncer à Olivier de La Fère qu'elle détenait sa femme en otage, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé au spectacle de la colère et de la détresse de cet homme. La haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard touchait à la démence maintenant qu'il avait obtenu que Toulouse abandonne Montmorency, compromettant ainsi dangereusement ses ambitions. De plus, avec Renée à sa merci, elle détenait une pièce maîtresse et Olivier n'oserait pas s'en prendre à elle.

Avec ses deux compagnons mousquetaires, il recherchait la jeune femme dans le parlement… Elle attendit patiemment que les trois hommes se séparent pour aborder Olivier.

\- Avez-vous perdu quelque chose, Olivier ?

Athos se retourna et devant le sourire triomphant d'Anne, il comprit aussitôt qu'Aramis était entre les mains de cette femme. Pendant quelques instants, la panique et la haine envahirent tout son être comme un tourbillon incontrôlable.

\- Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Pas de familiarité, Olivier ! Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire des menaces. Mes hommes tiennent votre chère Renée et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, elle subira les pires souffrances.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

\- Ainsi vous êtes devenu mousquetaire, Olivier. Je comprends mieux la musculature que vous avez acquise…

\- Où est Renée ?

\- Votre femme est surprenante, poursuivit Anne d'un ton badin propre à torturer les nerfs du pauvre Olivier. Elle est arrivée juste à temps pour vous sauver de la balle qui vous était destinée au parlement, vêtue comme un homme avec une épée à la main. Elle se bat comme un spadassin, sait tirer à l'arc et monte des chevaux indomptables, mais où l'avez-vous donc trouvée ?

Aramis… Elle s'était fait prendre en le protégeant…

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien pour le moment. Son sort est entre vos mains, monsieur le mousquetaire.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- J'attends la même chose depuis douze ans : que vous mouriez.

Une flamme folle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- Vous avez décidé de toujours tout détruire dans ma vie ! Vous m'avez répudiée ! Vous m'avez retiré mon titre de comtesse pour le donner à cette garce blonde ! Tout ça parce que vous étiez incapable de vous faire tuer correctement ! Et maintenant, vous voulez détruire Montmorency ! Il mettra Gaston d'Orléans sur le trône de France et il m'épousera ! Je serai la femme la plus puissante de France ! Vous n'arriverez pas à l'empêcher ! Et je vais m'arranger pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais me nuire !

Cette femme n'était pas que démoniaque, elle était totalement démente… et elle tenait Aramis. Quand elle pensait qu'ils étaient des alliés du duc de Montmorency, elle avait déjà essayé de la tuer et, maintenant, elle était comme enragée. Elle serait capable de la torturer à mort.

\- Libérez Renée et vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de moi.

\- Vous allez venir sagement avec moi.

\- Libérez-la d'abord.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Olivier, n'essayez même pas de négocier quoi que ce soit si vous tenez à votre précieuse petite femme. Si vous refusez de me suivre ou que vous vous en prenez à moi, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que nous pourrions lui faire subir. Donc vous allez laisser votre épée et m'accompagner docilement… À moins que le sort de Renée vous indiffère.

\- Vous la tuerez de toute façon ! s'écria Athos incapable de contenir sa haine.

\- Si vous le prenez ainsi, au revoir, Olivier. Pensez à moi quand vous retrouverez le corps de votre femme… enfin s'il en reste quelque chose.

Il était inutile de résister plus longtemps. Il avait beau chercher désespérément une idée pour sauver Aramis des griffes de cette femme, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de se soumettre à elle. Cette scélérate allait sûrement les tuer tous les deux, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Aramis seule avec elle. Vaincu, il laissa tomber son épée au sol.

\- Je vous suis.

S'il ne pouvait pas sauver Aramis, il mourrait avec elle.

* * *

**Captifs**

Le campement de l'armée de Montmorency se trouvait à une heure de route de Toulouse.

Arrivés sur place, les hommes de la marquise avaient traîné sans ménagement Aramis jusqu'au chariot de ravitaillement. Ils lui avaient mis des fers aux chevilles et aux poignets dans lesquels ils avaient fait passer une lourde chaîne attachée autour de la grosse roue du chariot.

La marquise avait préféré taire le véritable sexe d'Aramis à ses hommes et celle-ci était retenue dans la partie du campement où se trouvaient des fantassins recrutés parmi les paysans de Gascogne qui risquaient peu d'avoir côtoyé la comtesse de La Fère. Anne avait probablement pensé qu'on traiterait Aramis avec plus de brutalité si on la prenait pour un homme ou peut-être voulait-elle éviter que Montmorency ou le duc d'Orléans ne la voient. Aramis en était plutôt soulagée. Elle doutait que ses geôliers se fussent comportés en galants hommes s'ils avaient su qu'elle était une femme.

Le soleil de ce mois de septembre qui se reflétait dans le sable du campement devint vite suffocant pour la jeune femme qui portait toujours de sombres et épais vêtements pour dissimuler sa silhouette féminine. Elle était en plein soleil et la chaîne était trop courte pour qu'elle puisse se réfugier à l'ombre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa gorge était sèche.

\- Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau ? demanda-t-elle quand la chaleur commença à devenir vraiment insupportable.

Un flot d'injures lui répondit. Une cantinière la regarda avec des yeux moqueurs.

\- Tu veux de l'eau, mon mignon… Tiens !

La femme lui envoya alors une bassine d'eau grisâtre et savonneuse en pleine figure provoquant l'hilarité des fantassins.

En essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'avait pu laver cette eau sale, Aramis essuyait son visage mouillé écartant les mèches de cheveux humides qui s'y collaient quand elle vit arriver Athos encadré de deux hommes. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée de le savoir à ses côtés. Après qu'on l'ait enchaîné à ses côtés, elle lui dit d'un ton sévère :

\- Vous êtes un sot. Vous n'auriez jamais dû céder aux menaces d'Anne.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seule… vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi.

\- Il n'empêche ! Maintenant, Anne nous tient tous les deux à sa merci.

Athos se rapprocha d'elle et écarta une mèche qui était restée sur son front.

\- Vous ont-ils brutalisée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Non, ça va.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans dire un mot. Puis Athos retira son chapeau et le posa sur la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Le soleil tape très fort, il faut vous protéger…

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas plus besoin d'un chapeau que vous !

\- Je n'ai pas une peau aussi claire que la vôtre, répondit-il en souriant. Un soleil pareil serait terrible sur votre peau diaphane, en quelques heures, vous serez complètement brûlée.

\- Je ne suis pas diaphane !

Elle ne retira pourtant pas le chapeau… Elle avait beau prétendre n'avoir jamais besoin de personne, l'attention d'Athos la touchait.

Le lendemain matin, l'armée de Montmorency leva le camp en direction de Carcassonne. Rejeté par Toulouse, le duc espérait pouvoir trouver refuge dans la vieille cité médiévale. La troupe s'enfonça donc au cœur du pays cathare.

Enchaînés au chariot de ravitaillement, Athos et Aramis marchaient à la queue de la colonne. Le sol était particulièrement accidenté sur ces routes montagneuses et la chaîne entravant leurs chevilles rendait cette marche difficile. Le conducteur du chariot prenait plaisir à accélérer et ralentir l'allure pour faire trébucher les mousquetaires. Chacune de leurs chutes s'accompagnait d'un cortège d'injures et de coups. Mince et gracile, Aramis était plus facilement déstabilisée par les cahots, mais elle encaissait les brutalités sans broncher. Elle essayait même de calmer la colère d'Athos face à ces brutes… Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il essayait d'attirer sur lui la violence de leurs geôliers, afin qu'ils la laissent un peu en paix.

Tard dans la soirée, l'armée s'arrêta dans un village sur les ruines d'un château cathare, non loin de la ville de Castelnaudary. Des soldats virent défaire les fers des deux mousquetaires pour les traîner dans une cellule humide. C'était une petite pièce avec une fenêtre si minuscule qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de barreaux. Une planche de bois recouverte de paille et d'un drap grisâtre tenait lieu de lit.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Aramis se laissa tomber sur le grabat. Elle était sûrement complètement exténuée. Athos sentait que tous les muscles de son corps le brûlaient et que ses pieds étaient en sang. Aramis souffrait probablement encore plus, ses genoux avaient dû être entaillés par toutes les chutes qu'avaient provoquées ces vermines, son dos et ses épaules devaient être meurtris par les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Athos s'agenouilla devant elle et se mit à essuyer son beau visage sali par la poussière du chemin.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, commença-t-elle quand le cliquetis d'une clef dans la porte de leur cellule l'interrompit.

Anne de Coulanges apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Comme c'est touchant ! railla-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme plein d'attentions, Olivier.

Elle pénétra dans la cellule avec un sourire radieux. Rien ne lui procurait autant de plaisir que de voir souffrir ceux qu'elle haïssait.

\- J'espère que vous admirez ma mansuétude. Je vous accorde une dernière nuit d'amour avant la fin… Vous devriez en profiter. Demain, nous arriverons à Castelnaudary et vous serez châtiés pour votre trahison à l'égard du duc.

\- Le duc a trahi le roi !

\- Vous serez pendu, Olivier ! tonna Anne. Pendu en place publique avec votre charmante épouse comme de vulgaires brigands ! Nous suspendrons vos corps aux murailles de la ville pour que l'armée du roi que vous avez si bien servi puisse les voir ! Et je veillerai à ce que vous regardiez votre femme mourir avant que le bourreau ne vous passe la corde au cou !... Alors, profitez bien de votre dernière nuit !

Elle disparut derrière la lourde porte d'acier. Athos se tourna vers Aramis et se figea. Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme étaient brisés en mille éclats.

En décidant de venger François, Aramis s'était juré de toujours faire face à l'adversité sans faillir. Combattant le moindre signe de faiblesse avec intransigeance, elle avait étouffé ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses tristesses avec ténacité. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi exigeante à l'égard d'elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir l'un des meilleurs mousquetaires de France. Toutes ces années, elle s'était battue pour atteindre cet idéal de soldat implacable. Mais derrière le fier et intrépide mousquetaire, il y avait une femme qui souffrait, un cœur qui saignait. Elle avait beau relever la tête à chacune des épreuves que lui infligeait le destin, chacune blessait davantage la femme sous la cuirasse et Anne venait de lui porter un coup terrible.

Aramis était comme toutes les personnes qui ne pliaient jamais, quand elles atteignaient leur point de rupture, elles se brisaient. Elle était épuisée par cette journée horrible où elle avait enduré sans mot dire la violence des soldats, les insultes et les humiliations, mais surtout par ces dernières semaines qui avaient vu vaciller le fragile équilibre de sa vie. Le spectre de l'échafaud était en train de la détruire. Tous ces efforts pour quoi ? Finir comme le dernier des criminels. Être traînée en place publique sous les injures et les crachats de la foule. Sentir la raideur de la corde autour de son cou, le sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds, cette danse stupide et frénétique du corps qui s'accroche vainement à la vie. Savoir que son cadavre serait réduit en charpie, livré aux regards des badauds et à l'appétit des charognards… Était-ce le prix du courage ?

\- Aramis…

La jeune femme le fixait sans le voir. Son esprit était perdu dans une vision terrifiante.

\- Je savais que je finirais sur l'échafaud, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Je suppose que mieux vaut la corde que le bûcher.

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désemparée. Il l'enlaça tout doucement. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et des sanglots silencieux agitaient sa poitrine. Il sentait son corps mince qui frémissait contre le sien, l'eau de ses larmes qui coulait sur sa joue. Il enfonçait les doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il était à peine moins désespéré qu'elle. Son amour étouffé, ses désirs obsédants, son impuissance à protéger cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie le torturaient. Posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue, il releva vers lui son visage défait. Malgré les larmes, la poussière, la fatigue, elle était belle à en mourir avec ses yeux immenses qui brillaient de toutes ses souffrances enfouies.

Ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part cet amour qui le dévorait. Tant pis si elle était furieuse ! Qu'elle le roue de coups ! Qu'elle l'anéantisse de sa colère ! Mourir de sa main serait un soulagement… Écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il y déposa un baiser brûlant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent de surprise, semblant lui dévorer tout le visage. Pourtant elle ne le repoussa pas. Il n'y eut ni gifle ni coup de poing… tout au contraire.

L'esprit d'Aramis était plongé dans la stupeur. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce bien la bouche d'Athos qui l'embrassait ainsi ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser rageur du retour de Blois, c'était un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois… Athos… Son compagnon d'armes, son ami, son frère… Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Pourquoi surtout cette chaleur qui montait en elle ?... une chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis… depuis François… Que lui faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne résistait-elle pas ? Elle pouvait combattre avec Athos, chevaucher avec lui, boire avec lui, rire avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Si son esprit répétait cela, son corps pensait tout autrement. Était-ce l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait ou l'idée de sa mort prochaine, mais sa raison était complètement annihilée et son corps semblait animé d'une volonté propre. Ce corps qui s'était docilement plié à toutes les exigences du mousquetaire, ce corps de femme qu'elle étouffait depuis six ans, ce corps prenait sa revanche. Il avait décidé de rattraper six années d'ascétisme en une seule nuit.

Non seulement elle ne résistait pas à ce baiser, mais elle y participait. Ses bras entouraient le cou de son compagnon, ses mains libérées de ses gants pénétraient dans sa chevelure sombre pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle.

Les caresses de la jeune femme attisèrent encore plus le désir d'Athos. Tout en poursuivant son baiser, ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules puis le long du buste d'Aramis. Le pourpoint tomba sur le sol, la chemise glissa autour de sa taille, des doigts libérèrent ses seins de la bande de tissu qui les avait si longtemps dissimulés. Il effleurait lentement les courbes douces dont il avait tant rêvé. Sa peau était chaude et satinée. Il la sentait vibrer sous ses caresses.

Il la fit basculer sur la paillasse. Sa bouche libéra celle de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de son cou. S'enivrant du parfum et du goût de sa peau, il couvrait ses seins offerts de tendres baisers tout en ôtant ses propres vêtements. Elle aurait pu lui dire de s'arrêter, une part d'elle aurait voulu le faire, mais les seuls sons qui passaient ses lèvres étaient de faibles soupirs qui n'étaient guère de nature à calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon. Ses doigts effilés effleuraient ses larges épaules, son dos puissant attisant encore davantage le feu qui bouillonnait dans le corps du jeune homme.

Se relevant, il entreprit de retirer ses bottes pour caresser ses pieds et ses jambes meurtris. Ses mains remontaient le long de ses jambes fuselées pour se poser sur sa taille fine. Il fit glisser le pantalon sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses lisses… jusqu'à ce que le dernier bout de tissu recouvrant le corps de la jeune femme ne tombe sur le sol.

Athos était comme dans un rêve. Aramis était nue entre ses bras. Les yeux mi-clos, elle ne portait plus qu'un petit pendentif en or pur qui se glissait entre ses seins. Elle était si différente des femmes oisives et pulpeuses qu'il avait possédées. Son corps était souple et ferme, Athos sentait en la caressant les années d'efforts et d'entraînements pour développer sa musculature à son maximum, et pourtant il était également si fin et si doux, si merveilleusement féminin. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginée… Son désir devenait si intense qu'il en était douloureux… Dire qu'il pensait ne pas aimer les blondes !

Il s'allongeait sur elle et plongeait son visage dans son cou, quand il eut un doute… N'était-il pas en train d'abuser de sa détresse ?

\- Je peux tout arrêter, souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il y vit une expression qu'il n'y avait jamais vue. Ils étaient enflammés de désir. Il pouvait y lire le reflet de sa propre passion. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de trace du mousquetaire, elle était juste une femme éperdue de désir… Pour la première fois, il lui sembla apercevoir Renée. Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira violemment à elle dans une étreinte brûlante.

Leurs deux corps qui avaient si longtemps combattu côte à côte s'unirent avec la même harmonie qui avait été la leur sur les champs de bataille. Ils vibrèrent à l'unisson comme s'ils n'avaient été créés que pour s'unir dans un embrasement absolu.

Malgré ses nombreuses maîtresses, Athos n'avait jamais connu une étreinte aussi parfaite avec une femme. Elle était faite pour lui, il en était certain à présent. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais elle s'était endormie dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés… Elle devait être à bout de force. Il resta un long moment à enrouler ses doigts dans les vagues de ses cheveux avant de s'endormir.

En dépit de ses yeux obstinément fermés, Aramis ne dormit pas une seule seconde. Un tourbillon venait de balayer tout son être et ce qu'il avait révélé était bien trop intense et violent pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**Déroute**

Le matin qui suit une nuit passionnée semble bien souvent morne et terne, comme si la lumière du jour ternissait l'éclat de la nuit. Le jour qui suivit cette nuit d'amour ne fit pas exception. Athos s'éveilla sur une couche vide et froide. La fièvre de la nuit retombée, cette cellule avait retrouvé ses murs gris et sales. Il chercha du regard la jeune femme qu'il aurait encore voulu étreindre.

Très droite, Aramis était habillée et lui tournait le dos, fixant le ciel à travers la petite lucarne. Il n'aurait pas été nu, Athos aurait douté de la réalité de la nuit.

\- Vous devriez vous rhabiller, nos geôliers ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Son ton sévère, ses paroles sèches, son attitude raide, son visage obstinément tourné, tout en elle était glaçant. Il se sentait si ridicule, nu sur ce grabat grossier.

Où était la femme ardente qui s'était donnée à lui ? Il ne reconnaissait pas Aramis dans cette statue qui se tenait devant lui, il ne voyait ni la femme ni le compagnon d'armes. Elle n'était plus qu'une statue de marbre rigide et froide.

Elle devait le détester à présent pour avoir profité de sa faiblesse et de son désespoir. Peut-être aurait-il pu aller lui parler, lui avouer les sentiments, mais l'attitude de l'Aramis le blessait trop. Les mots d'amour moururent dans sa bouche tandis que son cœur pleurait dans sa poitrine. La passion et l'union parfaite qu'il avait cru partager n'avaient été qu'une illusion de son cœur amoureux. Sans un mot, il se rhabilla tristement.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le tumulte venait du dehors.

\- Ils lèvent le camp, dit Aramis avec cette voix d'automate qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Dans une ambiance pesante, ils écoutèrent les bruits des soldats qui criaient, des chevaux qui hennissaient. Puis, le silence se fit… Se pouvait-il qu'on les ait oubliés ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur le visage dément d'Anne de Coulanges. Elle était presque méconnaissable tant la haine et la fureur déformaient ses traits. Il n'y avait plus aucune beauté en elle. Elle semblait être une apparition de la légendaire gorgone aux cheveux de serpents et au regard pétrifiant ceux qui le croisaient. Stupéfaits par cette métamorphose, les deux mousquetaires mirent quelques instants à remarquer le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Vous pouvez vous réjouir ! cracha-t-elle. Vous avez gagné ! Carcassonne abandonne le duc ! Toutes les villes fortifiées nous ferment leurs portes ! Vos alliés sont devant Castelnaudary et les marauds que nous payons à prix d'or nous abandonnent les uns après les autres ! Gaston d'Orléans s'est enfui en Espagne ! Vous avez gagné ! Mais vous ne profiterez pas de cette victoire !

Anne avait sombré dans la folie. Elle avait tout perdu. Gaston l'avait abandonnée ! Il était parti seul sachant le sort qui l'attendait ! La réclusion ou l'échafaud ! Elle pouvait s'enfuir, mais où aurait-elle pu aller ? Elle était une renégate. Elle avait perdu titre et fortune. Elle connaissait trop le destin qui attendait une femme seule sans protection, noblesse ou argent. Non, elle ne finirait pas en vieille prostituée flétrie et humiliée ! Elle ne finirait pas dans un bordel ! Elle mourrait dans une robe de soie en entraînant avec elle cet homme qu'elle haïssait. Il paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait… et pour tous les autres également.

\- Anne, vous ne savez pas vous servir de cette arme, répondit calmement Athos. Arrêtez et vous vous en sortirez !

\- M'en sortir ! Vous êtes un imbécile, Olivier ! Vous avez toujours été un imbécile ! Vous n'avez jamais rien compris !

Ses mains tremblaient de fureur. Athos se jeta sur elle pour lui arracher le pistolet. La haine décuplait les forces d'Anne, mais elle n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps au mousquetaire. Elle dut le comprendre, car je ne pense pas que ce fut par hasard qu'un coup partit soudainement l'atteignant au cœur.

Choqués, Athos et Aramis restèrent un moment immobiles devant le corps de cette femme intelligente et démoniaque.

\- Athos ! Aramis !

Les voix de Porthos et D'Artagnan résonnaient sur le camp vidé par l'armée de Montmorency. Les deux mousquetaires coururent hors de la prison rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Athos.

\- Quand nous avons trouvé votre épée jetée devant le bâtiment du Parlement alors qu'Aramis et vous aviez disparu, nous nous sommes doutés que vous aviez été faits prisonniers, répondit D'Artagnan. Nous avons donc observé à distance l'armée de Montmorency en attendant un moment propice pour vous libérer... Nous n'avons d'ailleurs rien eu à faire. Gaston d'Orléans a pris la fuite, l'armée du duc s'étiole et nos troupes les attendent devant la ville de Castelnaudary.

\- Cela nous le savons, répondit Aramis.

D'une voix calme, elle leur raconta les événements des derniers jours… à l'exception de la nuit passée.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre notre armée, déclara Athos.

\- Nous avons ramené vos chevaux et vos casaques, annonça Porthos.

\- Je ne pense pas que dans la cohue du combat, quiconque reconnaîtrait la comtesse de La Fère dans un mousquetaire, ajouta D'Artagnan en tendant sa casaque à Aramis.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle visiblement émue.

Pour la première fois depuis le lever du jour, une émotion venait illuminer ses traits alors que leurs quatre épées se croisaient au son de la devise symbolisant leur amitié.

Elle allait monter en selle quand Athos l'arrêta timidement. Leurs amis étaient un peu plus loin et ne pouvaient les entendre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, lui murmura-t-il. Vous êtes mon amie et je ne voudrais pas…

Le visage d'Aramis se tendit… Ce souvenir lui était-il donc si déplaisant ?

\- Ne craignez rien, Athos, tout est oublié, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Venez, il faut nous presser.

Moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais, songea Athos en la regardant s'installer sur son cheval. Même dans une geôle sordide, cette nuit a été la plus bouleversante de ma vie. Tant pis si pour te garder à mes côtés, je dois taire que tu es le soleil de ma vie, je conserverai au moins ce souvenir merveilleux.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Castelnaudary, les combats venaient de commencer. La lutte était très inégale. Les troupes royales étaient deux fois plus nombreuses que celle du duc. Les mousquetaires se jetèrent dans la bataille, mais très vite, Henri de Montmorency, grièvement blessé, se rendit mettant fin aux hostilités.

Les quatre mousquetaires allaient escorter le duc à moitié inconscient dans la prison où il serait soigné en attendant d'être jugé, quand le capitaine de Tréville qui avait accompagné les troupes fit appeler Aramis. Laissant ses compagnons, elle se dirigea vers le campement de l'armée où il l'attendait.

* * *

**Fuite**

Aramis rejoignait la tente où s'était installé le capitaine quand elle aperçut Hélène soignant des blessés. Elle avait peine à reconnaître la bourgeoise coquette qu'elle avait rencontrée au bal de madame Posson dans cette belle femme vêtue si simplement qui pansait avec douceur les plaies des malheureux. Quand la jeune veuve se jeta dans ses bras, elle lut dans ses beaux yeux verts une paix profonde. Hélène était bien plus heureuse à prodiguer des soins à ces hommes meurtris qu'à papillonner dans les salons.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Barjac a considéré que le lieu où je serais le plus à l'abri était au milieu des troupes royales. Plutôt que de rester bêtement à attendre comme je l'ai toujours fait, j'ai essayé de me rendre un peu utile.

\- Un peu utile ? Je ne suis là que depuis deux minutes, et je peux remarquer que pour tous ces hommes, vous êtes la lumière qui éclaire ce sinistre champ de bataille.

Hélène rougissait alors que le capitaine sortait de sa tente.

\- Venez, Aramis ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Aramis, le lieu ne s'y prête pas, mais j'ai encore reçu une lettre de votre père et je ne peux guère attendre avant de vous la remettre.

Le capitaine lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle la main de son père avait tracé « Pour Renée ». Quand elle la vit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle déchira frénétiquement l'enveloppe.

« Mon enfant,

« Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Depuis des années, je suis intimement persuadé que monsieur de Tréville est en contact avec vous comme il l'est avec moi. Vous n'auriez jamais pu trouver le repos sans savoir si le meurtrier de François avait été châtié et Tréville était le seul à pouvoir vous en informer.

« Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais vous écrire, non pas que je vous en veuille le moins du monde, mais depuis six ans, j'en suis devenu indigne. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de vous avoir traitée comme une vulgaire marchandise et de vous avoir acculée à la fuite. Ma punition doit être de ne plus jamais vous revoir ni même de savoir où vous êtes. J'ai douté de vous et pour cela je dois vivre dans cette torturante incertitude. Je ne suis même pas digne de vous demander pardon… Mais au crépuscule de ma vie, l'âge et la maladie ont raison de ma volonté. Je ne peux me résoudre à quitter ce monde sans au moins vous avoir dit à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

« Je sais que vous avez toujours été digne du nom que vous portez et quoi que vous ayez fait toutes ces années, je suis sûr que je n'en aurais jamais eu à rougir.

« Je vous aime.

« Soyez heureuse, mon enfant.

« Votre père,

« Renaud d'Herblay »

\- Qu'a-t-il donc ? balbutia-t-elle en levant ses yeux brillants vers le capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que c'est son âme qui n'a plus la force de continuer à vivre.

Aramis fixa à nouveau la lettre. L'écriture était vacillante… une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse. Tréville sentait confusément qu'une terrible lutte interne était en train de se jouer dans l'âme de la jeune femme. Puis, il la vit retirer lentement sa casaque.

\- Je vous demande de me relever de ma charge de mousquetaire, capitaine.

Tréville tressaillit stupéfait. Cette femme qui avait défendu sa place dans la compagnie avec une opiniâtreté virant à l'entêtement, lui demandait de quitter les mousquetaires définitivement. Il était vraiment attaché à cette femme obstinée et courageuse. S'il espérait depuis longtemps la voir renoncer de cette vie de combats, ce n'était pas parce qu'il risquait une sévère disgrâce si elle était découverte. Elle méritait cette casaque plus que bien des mousquetaires, mais il souffrait de la voir s'enfermer dans une vie tellement stérile pour une femme encore si jeune et si belle. Il devinait les efforts constants qu'elle devait fournir pour que personne ne soupçonne son secret. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement dans le mensonge et il sentait bien que cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Pourtant ce revirement le mettait mal à l'aise. Il pressentait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

\- Ne voudriez-vous pas plutôt prendre des vacances ?

\- Je ne crois pas que j'en reviendrai.

Sa voix était neutre et son visage fermé semblait perdu dans d'obscures pensées.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose ces dernières semaines ?

\- À part cette stupide et inutile mission, il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je ne souhaite simplement plus continuer cette vie et je croyais que vous seriez soulagé de me voir partir.

\- Je serai soulagé de vous voir heureuse, petite sotte ! s'écria Tréville. Partez si vous le désirez, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais regretté de vous avoir acceptée sous mes ordres. Vous êtes un des meilleurs combattants du royaume et j'ai été honoré de vous compter parmi mes hommes. Si je ne peux pas vous retenir, je veux que vous sachiez que vous aurez toujours votre place dans la compagnie.

Il savait que quand elle avait pris une décision, il était vain de tenter de l'en dissuader, mais il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de revenir.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, capitaine. Pardonnez-moi de m'être montrée ingrate. Je sais tout ce que je vous dois, mais il me faut retrouver mon père.

Elle le salua et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mes adieux à mes camarades. Pourriez-vous leur dire que j'ai été heureuse et fière de combattre à leurs côtés…

Sa voix se brisa un instant et elle ajouta en détournant le regard :

\- Et que je les aime…

Elle rabattit la toile de tente derrière elle laissant le capitaine profondément perplexe.

Elle harnachait son cheval quand Hélène vint la rejoindre, délaissant quelques instants ses blessés.

\- Que vous voulait le capitaine ?

\- Il m'a informée que mon père était très mal en point, je vais partir le rejoindre.

Hélène remarqua aussitôt qu'Aramis évitait soigneusement son regard.

\- Serez-vous partie longtemps ?

\- Je quitte la compagnie des mousquetaires. Je ne reviendrai pas à Paris.

La jeune femme continuait à lui tourner le dos. Hélène agrippa son bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse, Hélène. Vous le méritez et vous êtes libre à présent de choisir la vie que vous désirez… Quant à moi, je dois poursuivre ma route ailleurs.

Se dégageant de la main d'Hélène, elle sauta sur son cheval.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? insista la jeune veuve.

Aramis tourna alors ses yeux vers elle. Ils semblaient noyés dans un gouffre de chagrin.

\- Vous aviez raison, Hélène… murmura-t-elle en éperonnant son cheval.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?... Aramis !

La cavalière avait déjà disparu à travers les tentes. Hélène resta figée… ces yeux… et cette phrase… Il ne s'agissait pas que de son père, Aramis s'enfuyait… Soudain, elle comprit.

Bouillonnante de rage, elle se mit à traverser le camp.

* * *

**Aveuglement**

Revenant de la prison de Castelnaudary, les trois mousquetaires déposaient leurs chevaux aux écuries du campement quand ils virent Hélène arriver vers eux comme une furie.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria-t-elle à Athos.

Le mousquetaire la fixait étonné. Dardant sur lui un regard accusateur, cette femme toujours si calme, si patiente et si douce s'était plantée devant lui, bouillonnant d'une colère incompréhensible.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Aramis est partie ! tonna-t-elle. Elle prétend que c'est pour rejoindre son père malade, mais il n'en est rien… ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Porthos et D'Artagnan, Athos se décomposa… Son monde s'écroulait.

\- Non… ce n'est pas possible…

\- Elle est partie ! Et elle ne compte pas revenir ! Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle prenne la fuite ainsi ?

\- Je… Nous…

\- Qu'est-il arrivé depuis deux jours pour qu'elle abandonne les mousquetaires ? répéta Hélène impitoyable.

Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Même ses compagnons attendaient une réponse.

\- Nous nous sommes aimés, murmura-t-il.

\- Et ? continua Hélène avec colère. N'a-t-elle pas été assez bien pour vous ? Manquait-elle d'expérience à votre goût ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Elle a été incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi bouleversant… Je ne l'aurais jamais rejetée !

\- Pourtant, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'un couple quand nous vous avons retrouvés, dit D'Artagnan.

Tous trois le fixaient l'air réprobateur. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

\- C'est elle qui ne voulait pas de moi… Le matin, j'ai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais elle était si froide…

Hélène entrouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle resta un court instant estomaquée, puis brusquement, sa main s'abattit sur la joue d'Athos. Sa colère semblait décuplée.

\- Vous avez couché avec elle sans lui dire que vous l'aimiez. Vous êtes vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Vous n'avez donc rien compris !

Une marque rouge imprimée sur sa joue, le jeune homme restait éberlué. Son visage n'exprimait que tristesse et incompréhension.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle se donnerait à un homme pour le rejeter le lendemain, mais pour qui la prenez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'elle soit une femme lascive et libertine ? Pensez-vous qu'elle soit comme une de vos maîtresses ? Elle ne ressemble en rien aux femmes avec lesquelles vous couchez habituellement, Athos, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Elle ne se donnerait jamais à un homme sans amour !

C'était comme si la foudre avait frappé Athos le pétrifiant sur place… Elle l'aimait… Aramis l'aimait… Les souvenirs de cette nuit incroyable lui revenaient en mémoire… Sa fougue, sa passion… Ses yeux brûlants… Leurs deux corps n'auraient pu fusionner aussi parfaitement si leurs cœurs ne s'étaient pas également unis… Elle l'aimait… Comment avait-il pu en douter après cette nuit ?

Hélène était trop furieuse pour se laisser toucher par l'émotion d'Athos. Il devait comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti la jeune femme même si cela le rendait fou.

\- En faisant l'amour avec vous, elle avouait ses sentiments et vous n'avez rien répondu ! Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer à quel point cela a pu la blesser ? Savez-vous qu'elle croit que plus aucun homme ne l'aimera jamais ? Elle est persuadée que jamais un homme ne pourrait aimer une femme qui sent l'alcool, la sueur et le crottin de cheval !

La dernière saillie était particulièrement cruelle, et elle acheva Athos. Anéanti, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ce qui s'était passé cette nuit… gémit-il alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. J'avais tellement peur de perdre aussi son amitié… J'ai tellement besoin d'elle…

\- Et vous êtes-vous demandé ce dont elle avait besoin ? Vous êtes-vous demandé ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse ? Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste aveugle et stupide !

\- Je l'aime… Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse… Je le veux plus que tout… C'est juste que je ne croyais pas qu'elle puisse m'aimer en retour…

Devant les larmes qui coulaient sur des joues du mousquetaire qui avait toujours été si froid et si impassible, Hélène se calma enfin. Tous trois l'observaient avec compassion.

Ce fut Porthos qui rompit le silence :

\- Comment l'amour peut-il aveugler le plus brillant et le plus perspicace des hommes et en faire un parfait imbécile ? Ce n'est pas à nous que vous devez dire cela, Athos !

La nuit tombée, Aramis s'arrêta dans une auberge non loin de Cahors. Il lui restait encore au moins quatre jours de route pour rejoindre la maison de ses parents et sa jument avait bien besoin d'une nuit de repos. Quant à elle, elle savait qu'elle dormirait à peine si elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

Après avoir installé son cheval dans l'écurie, elle entra dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Elle commanda un repas frugal et un peu de vin puis alla s'installer au coin d'une table. Des hommes parlaient, buvaient et riaient. Aux odeurs qui s'émanaient de la cuisine, elle pensa à l'enthousiasme qu'aurait manifesté Porthos… Elle ne lui avait même pas dit adieu. Elle était partie sans rien leur dire à tous. Mais elle aurait été incapable de faire ses adieux à Athos sans lui laisser deviner les sentiments qui avaient éclaté dans son cœur…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé en elle. Quand donc son cœur avait-il commencé à nourrir ces étranges sentiments pour Athos ? Hélène avait eu raison. Toutes ces années, elle avait étouffé son cœur de femme… à tel point qu'elle avait été incapable de lire en lui.

Aramis était toute en volonté et en énergie. Elle ne dérogeait pas aux buts qu'elle se fixait. Elle avait décidé de devenir un mousquetaire, et rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner. Pour pouvoir être un homme aux yeux du monde, il lui avait fallu rejeter loin d'elle tous ses sentiments de femme et renoncer à l'amour. Cela ne lui avait pas paru difficile à l'époque. Après la mort de François, il lui semblait impossible d'aimer à nouveau… Comme elle l'avait fait avec ses seins, elle avait tous les jours soigneusement enserré son cœur sous des bandages de souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'en dessous de cette sangle, il s'était remis à battre.

Sa volonté était aussi dure que l'acier trempé, son cœur et son corps s'y étaient donc docilement soumis. Ils étaient restés tellement silencieux qu'elle avait vraiment cru à l'illusion qu'elle avait construite. Elle s'était interdit l'amour alors elle ne pensait pas que son cœur ait pu avoir un avis différent. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais personne et que son cœur se contenterait du souvenir merveilleux de François et de la franche amitié qu'elle partageait avec ses compagnons mousquetaires. Elle aurait été incapable de dire quand son traître de cœur avait commencé à voir en Athos plus qu'un ami et un frère. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait le désirer. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu pour lui des désirs de femme avant cette nuit.

Elle s'était aveuglée elle-même. Elle avait tant voulu correspondre à l'idéal vers lequel elle tendait, elle avait tant voulu se croire inébranlable qu'elle était restée sourde aux murmures de son cœur… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit, elle aurait pu vivre longtemps avec son masque de soldat asexué.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait jamais en effacer le souvenir. Pendant un instant, la fatigue, le désespoir et la peur avaient fissuré la cuirasse que sa volonté avait forgée et juste à ce moment-là, Athos l'avait embrassée. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que son cœur et son corps opprimés pendant tant d'années ne fassent exploser l'armure. Athos avait réveillé son corps comme elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce soit possible. Des heures avaient passé, et il demeurait encore brûlant des caresses de son compagnon. Après toutes ces années de rigueur à toujours pousser son corps au-delà de ses propres limites, elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait donner autant de plaisir.

Pourtant elle aurait pu résister aux supplications de son corps affamé d'amour si Athos n'avait pas fait vibrer son cœur plus encore que son corps. Quand il avait pris possession d'elle faisant déferler en elle un océan de voluptés, elle l'avait compris. Elle l'aimait. Aussi profondément, aussi passionnément qu'elle avait aimé François… peut-être même davantage. Quand leurs corps s'étaient unis, elle avait ressenti une plénitude inimaginable. C'était comme si tout en lui n'avait été fait que pour elle, comme s'ils n'avaient été créés que pour l'autre. Elle avait eu le sentiment que non seulement leurs corps, mais également leurs âmes fusionnaient dans cette étreinte… Elle était tellement inexpérimentée ! Un amant habile devait sans doute éveiller cela chez toutes ses maîtresses. Athos se serait sûrement moqué de sa candeur de midinette, ou il en aurait été gêné. Dans tous les cas, cela aurait été blessant et humiliant.

Sa vie auprès des mousquetaires l'avait assez éclairée sur le regard que portaient les hommes sur leurs conquêtes féminines. Elle savait que la passion d'un homme dans le lit d'une femme était loin d'être un gage d'amour sincère. Ils avaient beau dire les mots d'amour les plus fervents, faire preuve de la plus parfaite galanterie pour séduire les femmes, avec leurs camarades, ils n'hésitaient pas à se vanter outrageusement, détaillant impitoyablement celles qui avaient été l'objet de tant de dévotion. L'idée d'être réduite à une conquête d'Athos la remplissait de honte… Allait-il raconter à D'Artagnan et Porthos leur nuit d'amour entre deux verres de vin ?... Non, elle était leur compagnon d'armes. Cela lui éviterait au moins cette flétrissure.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Anne de Breuil avait trop profondément blessé Olivier de La Fère pour qu'il puisse aimer une femme à nouveau. Il devait à peine la désirer. Elle connaissait assez le type de femmes qui plaisaient à Athos pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Trop blonde, trop mince, trop grande, trop peu féminine surtout. S'il n'y avait pas eu le spectre de l'échafaud, il n'aurait sûrement même pas levé un regard vers elle. Il l'aimait sans doute très sincèrement, mais pas comme la femme qu'il avait réveillée involontairement voulait être aimée.

Aramis avait cru que Renée était morte avec François, mais elle s'était trompée. La femme en elle n'avait jamais disparu et maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur, Aramis aurait été bien incapable de la museler plus longtemps. Il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour lui dissimuler ses sentiments quand le matin avait paru, et pour le faire, elle avait dû éviter de le regarder. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à ne pas s'écrouler devant lui quand il s'était excusé de l'avoir rendue si merveilleusement heureuse cette nuit-là. Elle avait senti comme une lame acérée qui pénétrait dans son cœur quand il l'avait assurée de son amitié et elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps auprès de lui.

Alors Aramis était partie. Quand le capitaine lui avait remis la lettre de son père, elle avait aussitôt vu l'issue qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle se sentait profondément indigne d'avoir eu une telle pensée alors que son père lui criait son amour et qu'il risquait de quitter ce monde sans la revoir. Son amour pour Athos lui semblait d'autant plus honteux.

Son esprit avait examiné la situation froidement. Il ne lui servait à rien de lutter contre la passion qui explosait dans son cœur. Toute son énergie serait impuissante à éteindre ce feu. Aramis était vaincue par le cœur de Renée. Mais elle restait un soldat et c'est en militaire qu'elle analysait le combat qui se jouait en elle. La bataille était perdue d'avance, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas déposer son cœur au pied d'un Athos qui n'aurait su qu'en faire. Il y avait des batailles qu'il valait mieux éviter tant le prix en était élevé alors elle opta pour une retraite stratégique. Même si elle n'avait jamais pris une décision aussi douloureuse, elle devait partir. Elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps auprès d'Athos sans faire éclater ses sentiments et elle ne se traînerait jamais aux pieds d'un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

C'était le meilleur choix possible pourtant dans cette salle enfumée où résonnaient les conversations et les rires des voyageurs, son âme saignait. Sa vie de mousquetaire était finie. Plus jamais elle ne s'attablerait avec ses amis pour boire et jouer aux cartes, plus jamais elle ne galoperait à leurs côtés, plus jamais elle ne combattrait dos à dos avec eux. C'en était fini du « Un pour tous et tous pour un ».

Elle ne reprendrait pas une vie de femme. Ces semaines en tant que comtesse avaient achevé de la convaincre qu'elle deviendrait folle sous des jupons. Et à quoi bon être une femme si c'était pour continuer à vivre des amours aussi déchirants ? Elle allait revoir ses parents, mais elle ne redeviendrait pas Renée d'Herblay. Elle allait juste leur faire ses adieux et elle repartirait. Elle vivrait seule et sans but, mais au moins elle resterait libre… Une bien triste liberté.

Elle laissa son assiette à moitié pleine et monta dans sa chambre. L'aubergiste lui avait monté une bassine d'eau. Elle se déshabilla et nettoya son corps encrassé par ces jours de captivité et de combat… Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau raviva encore le souvenir des mains d'Athos, de sa peau chaude et musclée.

Enfilant une chemise blanche, elle se glissa sous les draps. Le lit était froid et bien trop grand pour une personne seule. Des larmes coulèrent sur l'oreiller. Toutes les nuits ressembleraient à celle-là, elle s'allongerait seule dans des lits trop grands pleurant ces bras qui l'avaient réchauffée pour une unique nuit.

* * *

**Retour à la maison**

Julie d'Herblay caressa le front blême de son mari endormi puis se tourna vers la fenêtre de la chambre. La résidence des d'Herblay était comme plongée dans la torpeur depuis six ans. Julie n'aurait pas imaginé que cela lui manquerait autant de ne plus entendre sa fille caracoler partout dans la maison. Elle avait toujours considéré que Renée faisait bien trop de bruit pour une jeune fille bien élevée… pourtant le vide que cette enfant avait laissé n'en était que plus accablant.

Pourquoi depuis six ans regardait-elle obstinément cette allée sablonneuse qui menait à leur résidence ? Espérait-elle donc encore revoir apparaître son enfant ? Comme la vision de Renée chevauchant avec ses jupes en désordre et ses cheveux en bataille l'avait exaspérée autrefois, et comme elle aurait tout donné pour la revoir.

Pour Renaud, cette absence était encore plus intolérable, mais il n'aurait bientôt plus à la subir, songea Julie tristement. Depuis six ans, son mari attendait la mort et celle-ci s'était enfin décidée à lui répondre. Son cœur lassé de battre inutilement depuis le départ de Renée s'éteignait lentement. Bientôt, Julie serait seule à vieillir dans cette maison désertée. Souvent, elle maudissait son mari de n'avoir pas tout entrepris pour retrouver leur fille. Renaud considérait qu'ils méritaient d'être châtiés pour avoir voulu marier Renée contre son gré. Comme s'ils devaient être punis pour s'être comportés en parents soucieux de l'avenir de leur enfant ! Mais quand Renaud s'était fixé une ligne de conduite, il n'en démordrait pas même si la terre et le ciel s'écroulaient devant lui. L'entêtement des d'Herblay, dont Renée avait aussi hérité. C'était pour cela que Julie doutait que sa fille ne revînt un jour.

Un cavalier pénétra dans l'allée. Julie le regardait un peu étonnée. Ils ne recevaient plus grand monde depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de fille à marier, d'autant que la fugue de Renée alors qu'ils avaient promis sa main à un puissant fermier général les avait plongés dans une certaine disgrâce. Ce cavalier avec son cheval crotté devait être un courrier… Julie avait pourtant une étrange sensation. Ce cheval lui en rappelait un autre…

Elle descendit calmement l'escalier. Il lui fallait de toute façon accueillir ce cavalier, leur domesticité étant réduite au minimum depuis des années. Elle arriva devant la porte au moment où il descendait de son cheval… Ces cheveux… Non, c'était impossible. La démarche était trop virile, trop militaire… Le cavalier s'approchait de l'entrée d'un pas décidé et Julie vit son visage. Le sol vacilla sous ses pieds et tout s'assombrit autour d'elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce même visage était penché sur elle. Était-ce un rêve ou un mirage ?

\- Mère…

Cette voix…

\- Mère, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Julie d'Herblay se releva vivement. À moins qu'elle n'ait sombré dans la folie, c'était bien sa fille qui lui faisait face. Son regard s'attarda sur sa tenue incongrue.

\- Pourquoi ces vêtements ?

Après six années d'absence, c'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle échangeait avec sa fille… Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Renée. Vous n'avez pas changé, mère, semblait-il dire. Toujours aussi superficielle !

\- Les routes sont plus sûres pour un jeune homme que pour une jeune fille.

Sans qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter, la main de Julie d'Herblay s'abattit sur la joue de Renée.

\- Et que faisiez-vous à courir les routes ? s'écria-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de parler à sa fille ? Pourquoi ne manifestait-elle que colère et violence ? Elle aurait pourtant voulu lui dire son soulagement de la savoir en vie, le chagrin et l'angoisse qu'avait causés son absence. Elle ne savait pas lui exprimer son amour.

\- Je veux voir père, répondit sèchement Renée.

Son ton était incroyablement autoritaire.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Très mal en point !

\- Je sais.

Sans un mot de plus, Renée monta les escaliers.

Aramis resta longtemps assise au chevet de son père avant qu'il ne se réveille. Comme il paraissait vieilli ! Était-ce la maladie qui avait creusé ainsi les rides de son visage ou bien les souvenirs avaient-ils rajeuni son image ? Elle n'osait pas s'avouer que son absence avait sans doute fait vieillir prématurément l'auteur de ses jours.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû se changer. Qu'allait-il penser en la voyant habillée en homme ? La réaction de sa mère avait été si hostile. Aramis ne s'en étonnait guère, sa mère avait toujours été attachée au paraître et à la bienséance, mais elle aurait espéré un accueil un peu plus chaleureux après plus d'une demi-décennie. Pas d'embrassade, pas de tendresse, pas de soulagement, pas d'affection, juste un soufflet et de la colère. Son père serait-il aussi furieux ? Sa lettre disait le contraire, mais il ignorait encore la vérité.

Renaud d'Herblay remua dans son sommeil et s'éveilla. Son cœur usé se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux clairs croisèrent deux yeux lumineux si semblables aux siens et pourtant absolument uniques.

\- Renée…

Il contempla ce visage qu'il avait tant espéré toutes ces années. Ce n'étaient pas les traits d'une jeune fille de seize ans même marqués par les épreuves, c'étaient ceux d'une femme. Il ne rêvait donc pas, Renée était bien à ses côtés.

\- Dites-moi que je ne suis pas encore mort et que ce n'est pas au paradis que je vous retrouve, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aller au paradis, père. Vous êtes donc bien vivant.

\- Bien vivant, je ne crois pas.

Il essaya de se redresser. Comme sa fille s'approchait pour l'aider, il l'enlaça entre ses bras amaigris et serra contre son vieux cœur cette enfant qui lui avait tant manqué.

Après un long moment, il la libéra de cette douce étreinte.

\- Vous avez reçu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, père.

Elle prit une inspiration et détacha le pendentif qu'elle gardait autour du cou.

\- Tenez, père.

Elle déposa dans sa main le bijou qu'il lui avait offert bien des années auparavant. Il le fixa un long moment. Tous les éléments se mettaient en place dans l'esprit de Renaud d'Herblay… le pendentif… les lettres de monsieur de Tréville… les vêtements de Renée… son habileté et son insoumission… Ses mains se mirent à trembler… Il comprenait. Elle lui donnait la preuve qu'elle avait vengé François de sa main.

\- Le jeune mousquetaire… balbutia-t-il.

Il la couvrait d'un regard stupéfait. Était-ce de l'étonnement pur ou était-il scandalisé ? Peu de pères auraient été fiers de voir leur fille devenir un soldat d'élite. Peu de pères espéraient pour leur fille une vie de combats. Peu de pères rêvaient de voir leur fille dissimuler chaque jour leur corps sous un uniforme. Aramis avait bafoué les lois des hommes. Son père allait-il la renier pour cela ?

Après un long silence, il murmura :

\- L'avez-vous dit à votre mère ?

\- Non.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ignore, dit-il avec un sourire. Racontez-moi tout à présent.

Aramis entama donc le récit de ses années chez les mousquetaires. Elle parla longtemps, son père voulant connaître tous les détails… Elle n'occulta que ses sentiments à l'égard de son compagnon d'armes et l'incroyable nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Quand elle eut terminé, il leva vers elle des yeux infiniment tristes.

\- Je suis désolé, mon enfant, murmura-t-il. Je vous ai appris à ne jamais renoncer et à toujours relever la tête face à l'adversité, j'aurais dû vous apprendre à déposer les armes et à vous abandonner. Votre vie aurait été tellement plus facile…

\- Avez-vous honte de moi, père ?

Renaud tressaillit.

\- Je n'aurai jamais honte de vous, Renée ! J'aurais juste préféré que vous ayez un peu moins de courage et un peu plus de bonheur.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des grands yeux bleus du vieil homme.

\- J'aurais voulu que vous viviez une vie où pour vous accomplir, vous ne deviez pas vous amputer d'une part de vous.

\- Je crains que ce monde ne me le permette pas.

Son père lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Le monde peut-être pas, mais je suis sûr qu'un homme saurait apprécier tous les trésors que vous renfermez en vous. Dans le cœur de l'être aimé, on trouve tout un univers et la société est bien impuissante face aux forteresses que l'amour peut construire…

\- Je crois que l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi, dit-elle tristement.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue pâle quand son père la prit dans ses bras comme une enfant. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle réussit à dormir un peu dans ce tendre contact.

Sa mère l'attendait quand elle quitta la chambre de son père.

\- Je vous ai fait préparer un bain. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais vous devez avoir les membres engourdis. L'eau chaude vous fera du bien.

\- Je vous remercie, mère.

La gêne et l'incompréhension séparant ces deux femmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'aimer les déchiraient toutes les deux, mais les années d'éloignement avaient encore creusé le fossé entre la mère et la fille.

Quand Aramis ôta ses vêtements, Julie d'Herblay lui demanda :

\- Vous n'êtes pas mariée…

Julie n'avait pas l'intention de blesser sa fille, mais cette phrase sonna comme un reproche aux oreilles d'Aramis. Pour sa mère, elle serait toujours un échec.

\- Non, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas un caractère propre à séduire les hommes.

Chaque mot échangé les séparait davantage.

\- Vos cheveux sont toujours aussi superbes malgré cette affreuse coiffure.

Aramis esquissa un sourire… Dans la bouche de sa mère, c'était un compliment, un compliment maladroit, mais un compliment tout de même. En outre, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Aramis coiffait ses cheveux précisément de la manière la moins féminine possible.

\- Auriez-vous une robe très simple à me prêter, mère ?

Sortant du bain, Aramis enfila la robe vert sombre que sa mère lui avait sortie. Elles avaient la même silhouette toutes les deux et Aramis n'avait plus l'âge de porter les vieilles robes de Renée. Pour la personne qu'elle allait retrouver, elle préférait porter autre chose que ses vêtements masculins salis par ces derniers jours.

* * *

**À bride abattue**

Quatre jours plus tôt, le capitaine de Tréville ne cessait de songer au départ précipité de la jeune femme qu'il avait accueillie six ans plus tôt parmi ses mousquetaires. Il aurait dû penser au retour des troupes maintenant que la bataille était finie, mais son malaise grandissait depuis qu'Aramis était partie… Quelque chose lui échappait… Quand Athos pénétra dans la tente une expression de panique pure dans ses yeux rougis, il comprit enfin.

\- Où est-elle allée ? demanda sans préambule le mousquetaire.

\- De qui parlez-vous, Athos ?

\- Aramis ! Où est-elle partie ?

Il criait presque.

Son cerveau si réfléchi et si posé bouillonnait. Il devait retrouver Aramis. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ignorer plus longtemps ses sentiments.

\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous l'insultiez. Je pense que vous me devez une explication.

Le capitaine avait parfaitement saisi ce qui s'était passé, mais l'attitude effrénée d'Athos l'inquiétait. Il voulait lui permettre de se calmer. Athos ne lui semblait pas en état de traverser seul toute la France.

Pourtant quand Athos eut fini, il était toujours aussi frénétique… Une seule personne pouvait l'apaiser. Tréville esquissa un sourire. Olivier et Renée s'étaient donc trouvés. Ces deux êtres meurtris qui avaient si longtemps étouffé leurs cœurs sous l'uniforme s'étaient unis. Le capitaine n'avait pas anticipé cela en leur imposant les rôles du comte et de la comtesse de La Fère, mais il avait l'âme d'un père pour ses hommes et ces deux-là lui étaient particulièrement chers.

Une heure plus tard, Athos quittait le campement sous le regard attentif de ses compagnons, en direction de la Normandie.

Il chevauchait à bride abattue. Il lui était difficile de se contraindre à s'arrêter pour éviter que son cheval ne tombe d'épuisement.

La révélation de l'amour d'Aramis ne l'avait pas apaisé. Tout son être ne ressentait que le vide de son absence. Elle était partie. Elle était partie à cause de sa lâcheté et de son aveuglement. L'idée qu'elle soit partie le cœur ravagé par sa faute lui était intolérable.

Aramis était une femme fière et solide. Extérieurement, elle paraissait n'avoir jamais besoin de personne, pourtant Athos savait à présent que c'était faux. Contrairement aux autres femmes qu'il connaissait, elle savait se défendre seule et n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, mais elle avait encore plus besoin d'amour que les autres. Elle avait la fragilité des femmes fortes. Elle paraissait dure comme un roc, alors personne n'imaginait qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin d'une épaule compréhensive pour épancher son cœur, pour la réconforter quand elle était malheureuse, pour sécher ses larmes quand elle pleurait. Athos savait que son cœur était ardent et fragile, un cœur qui ressentait tout avec une telle passion et une telle intensité qu'il devait être si facilement blessé, même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais… Et lui qui ne rêvait que de la rendre heureuse, il lui avait sans doute fait plus de mal que quiconque.

Il avait été tellement idiot. Il repensait à cette incroyable nuit… Il aurait suffi d'un mot d'amour pour qu'elle soit entre ses bras au réveil et qu'elle ne les quitte plus. Au lieu de cela, il avait eu cette stupide phrase le lendemain lui laissant entendre qu'elle n'avait été qu'un égarement d'un soir. Cela avait dû la déchirer… Elle s'était enfuie devant la violence de ses sentiments. Aramis pouvait cacher son sexe sous l'uniforme, mais elle ne savait pas dissimuler ses émotions. Si Athos pouvait cacher son amour, elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre en taisant le feu qui brûlait dans son âme alors elle avait dû préférer le fuir. Comme Athos avait cru qu'elle n'aimerait jamais plus personne après François, elle devait penser qu'il était incapable d'aimer depuis Anne. Il ne lui avait même jamais laissé entendre qu'il pourrait la désirer, bien au contraire…

Il devait la retrouver. Il devait dissiper le brouillard d'incompréhension qui les séparait. Elle était son âme sœur, c'était évident à présent. Il se souvenait du premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle dans l'écurie de la compagnie. Il avait tout de suite été frappé par les yeux tristes et volontaires du jeune garçon frêle et timide aux traits si délicats. S'il n'avait pas vu la femme derrière l'apprenti pas encore sorti de l'adolescence, il avait vu une âme qui répondait à la sienne. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Naturellement, ils avaient cherché la compagnie de l'autre. Très vite, ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre… Toutes ces années, il avait cru que ce n'était que la marque d'une amitié profonde, du type de celle de Montaigne et La Boétie. Il aurait pu dire à propos d'Aramis la phrase du penseur à propos de cette amitié : « parce que c'était lui parce que c'était moi. » Il pouvait le dire encore sauf que lui était elle… Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs âmes avaient été façonnées dans le même métal, leurs esprits étaient faits pour se compléter, leurs cœurs pour s'aimer, leurs corps pour s'unir. Elle était la femme de sa vie et il irait jusqu'en enfer pour la retrouver.

Plus la route défilait sous ses yeux, plus le manque d'Aramis se faisait pesant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin d'être à ses côtés quand il chevauchait. Souvent, il se retournait machinalement pour vérifier que ce beau visage encadré de cheveux dorés était derrière lui avant de réaliser qu'il était justement à sa poursuite. Toutes ces années, elle avait été comme une partie de lui-même. Il avait besoin d'elle pour être complet à nouveau… Et il éperonna son cheval.

Une vieille grille en fer forgé qui aurait nécessité d'être repeinte depuis des années marquait l'entrée de la résidence des d'Herblay. Elle était ouverte. En la traversant, Athos se demanda si elle n'était pas trop rouillée pour être fermée.

Une longue allée poussiéreuse menait à une résidence typique de petit aristocrate de province. Simple, presque vétuste, elle était plus modeste que bien des maisons bourgeoises. Elle était entourée d'un large jardin peu soigné et une écurie attenante indiquait un goût certain pour les chevaux. Athos aperçut également un autre bâtiment de plain-pied derrière la maison.

Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers la demeure. À travers la porte vitrée, une femme l'observait derrière les voilages… Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était Aramis ! Malgré la robe, il avait reconnu sa silhouette mince et élancée. La femme ouvrit la porte et une amère déception le saisit. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée qu'Aramis. Elle avait la même allure et les traits de son visage même vieillis ressemblaient étonnement à ceux de la jeune femme, mais ses longs cheveux d'un blond terne parsemés de légers cheveux blancs n'avaient pas le lustre de la chevelure dorée d'Aramis et dans ses yeux clairs, Athos ne voyait pas le foisonnement de vie qui animait les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle ressemblait physiquement à Aramis, mais il lui manquait la flamme et l'énergie qui émanaient de la jeune femme. Cela devait être sa mère, songea le jeune homme. Étrange comme la mère et la fille paraissaient à la fois si semblables et si différentes.

\- Monsieur ?

Julie d'Herblay examinait le jeune cavalier encrassé qui se tenait devant elle. Son cheval boueux indiquait qu'il avait traversé une longue route… Il était encore plus sale que Renée quand elle était arrivée, mais Julie nota que ses vêtements bien coupés auraient été élégants s'ils avaient été propres. Malgré la poussière et la fatigue, son visage anguleux semblait taillé dans le roc et il s'en dégageait une noblesse et une force peu communes. Après un bon bain, ce cavalier aurait assurément fière allure.

\- Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je désirerais voir Renée.

Les yeux de Julie s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Cela faisait six ans que cette demeure se mourrait de l'absence de Renée et cette enfant n'était pas revenue depuis vingt-quatre heures que déjà un homme se pressait à sa porte donnant l'impression d'avoir traversé toute la France pour la retrouver… Décidément, elle la surprendrait toujours.

\- Renée n'est pas ici.

La peur déferla dans le cœur d'Athos… Elle n'était pas là. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée chez ses parents ? Aurait-elle été attaquée par des brigands sur la route ? Les routes de France étaient dangereuses même pour elle… Il imagina le corps ensanglanté d'Aramis gisant dans un fossé…

\- Voulez-vous l'attendre ici ? demanda la mère d'Aramis qui avait dû lire la panique dans son regard.

\- Je…

\- Qui est là, Julie ?

Une voix venait du haut de l'escalier. Athos leva la tête et vit deux immenses yeux bleus… les yeux éblouissants d'Aramis… Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ces yeux éclairaient le visage terreux d'un vieil homme. La puissance de ce regard faisait qu'on ne remarquait pas tout de suite l'aspect presque cadavérique de l'homme.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous lever, Renaud ! s'écria la femme avec colère et inquiétude. Vous êtes inconscient !

\- Qui est cet homme ? insista-t-il.

\- Il veut voir Renée.

Un sourire, si semblable à celui d'Aramis, illumina le visage ridé de Renaud d'Herblay alors qu'il scrutait Athos…

* * *

**Sur la tombe**

Les feuilles aux tons ocre, pourpre et orangé volaient dans les allées du cimetière pour se déposer sur les tombes. La dernière fois qu'Aramis était venue, c'était au printemps et les pétales roses des cerisiers tourbillonnaient dans l'air. Six années avaient passé et elle revenait sur ces lieux aussi triste et encore plus désespérée que le soir où elle avait pris la décision de devenir un homme pour accomplir sa vengeance. Six ans plus tôt, elle s'était jetée sur cette même tombe prête à se donner la mort pour éviter le mariage sans amour que ses parents voulaient lui imposer, son cœur était une plaie sanglante, mais elle avait trouvé une raison de survivre, une raison de se battre. Aujourd'hui, elle se tenait devant la tombe de François, son cœur encore plus blessé. Pourquoi continuer à se traîner dans cette vie de douleur ? Elle était si lasse de se battre continuellement, d'endurer sans cesse de nouvelles épreuves dont elle se relevait toujours un peu plus meurtrie. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais elle était fatiguée de cette vie sans espoir. Il lui manquait une raison de vivre. Pourquoi le ciel ne lui avait-il accordé que des amours déchirants ?

Devant la tombe de François, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé un autre homme entrer dans son cœur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son souvenir, de l'avoir tué une seconde fois. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu la voir heureuse. Il n'aurait jamais attendu d'elle qu'elle s'enterre avec lui… mais trahir son souvenir pour un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, c'était pire que de l'infidélité, c'était stupide et honteux.

François, pourras-tu me pardonner ? M'accueilleras-tu encore auprès de toi quand je te rejoindrai enfin ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant la tombe de son fiancé. L'amour était définitivement fini pour elle. Elle ensevelirait son cœur pour toujours. Elle cacherait la femme sous des vêtements masculins. Elle allait vivre sans attache. Elle ne laisserait plus personne toucher son âme. Plus d'ami, plus d'amour… Une vie vide, mais sans souffrance. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur, de ce manque insoutenable… Athos… Même devant le tombeau de François, elle pensait encore à lui… à la chaleur de ses bras… à la douceur de sa bouche… à cette plénitude qu'il lui avait fait ressentir…

Pardon, François…

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai pu envier cet homme…

Aramis tressaillit… Sans un bruit, Athos s'était avancé à ses côtés.

Elle frotta vivement ses yeux tant pour essuyer ses larmes que pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas… Que faisait-il là ? C'était impossible… Elle tremblait… Athos… Elle était devenue folle. Son esprit avait enfin capitulé face à toutes ces épreuves. C'en était trop, il avait trop souffert. Elle avait sombré dans la folie… une folie merveilleuse puisqu'elle lui permettait de retrouver Athos.

Le visage qu'Aramis tournait vers lui effrayait Athos. Même dans le cachot où Anne les avait enfermés, elle ne lui avait pas paru si désemparée. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'avec ses grands yeux noyés de larmes qui le fixaient incrédules et ses cheveux dénoués qui encadraient son visage translucide tant il était pâle. Elle semblait perdue dans un gouffre de tristesse… un gouffre dans lequel il l'avait poussée.

Il caressa doucement sa joue pâle.

\- Je suis désolé…

Elle se raidit et se releva brusquement.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Tes parents m'ont dit que je te trouverais ici.

\- Mes parents ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'êtes-vous allé faire chez mes parents ?

Elle oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la colère… Étrangement, son agressivité rassurait Athos. C'était sa façon de reprendre pied, de se relever à nouveau… Cette femme était incroyable.

\- Je suis venu leur demander ta main.

Aramis se pétrifia tandis que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine… Était-elle donc vraiment folle ? Était-ce une cruelle plaisanterie ?... Mais pourquoi Athos aurait-il traversé toute la France pour se moquer d'elle ? Elle n'osait pas espérer. Elle tentait maladroitement de protéger ce qu'il restait à sauver de son cœur amoureux.

\- Cessez de dire des sottises ! L'endroit ne se prête pas à ce type de plaisanterie.

\- Certes, l'endroit ne se prête pas à une déclaration, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps… Je t'aime, Aramis. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune femme… J'ai aimé l'homme et je suis follement amoureux de la femme. Tu es à la fois mon meilleur ami et la femme de ma vie. Tu es l'ami avec lequel je veux parler et rire et la femme avec laquelle je veux faire l'amour tous les jours de ma vie. J'aime le mousquetaire fier et intrépide et j'aime la femme tendre et passionnée… Mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert ces dernières semaines à taire mes sentiments en croyant que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer. Si tu savais ce que la nuit que nous avons partagée a pu représenter pour moi… Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi parfait avec une femme…

Figée, Aramis considérait l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant elle. Les émotions qui agitaient son être étaient trop intenses pour qu'elle puisse parler. Un tourbillon de bonheur déferlait dans son âme ravivant son cœur blessé, lui apportant un second souffle… Cet homme si avare de mots était en train de lui faire le plus bouleversant des aveux. Il tournait vers elle son beau visage dont les traits nobles exprimaient une profonde sincérité. Dans ses yeux bleu sombre qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien brûlait un brasier qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu… Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Aramis. Je t'en prie, ne pars plus jamais loin de moi. Choisis la vie que tu veux, mais laisse-moi rester à tes côtés… mon amour… Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse… Je sais que tu n'as besoin de personne, mais je voudrais tant que tu aies besoin de moi… parce que moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ses mains entouraient la taille fine de la jeune femme tandis son visage se pressait contre son ventre. Devant cet homme suppliant qui mettait son cœur et sa vie à ses pieds, Aramis sut qu'elle pouvait enfin déposer les armes. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors dans un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux… Pour la première fois depuis la mort de François, Aramis s'abandonnait totalement. Pendant leur nuit d'amour, elle lui avait donné son cœur et son corps, mais son esprit avait résisté. Dans ce baiser, elle se donnait entièrement à cet homme fou d'amour.

Au milieu de ce cimetière ombragé où elle avait voulu enterrer Renée des années auparavant, Aramis redevenait une femme. Une femme amoureuse et aimée par un homme merveilleux. Dans ses bras, elle pouvait être entière, forte et fragile, rebelle et ardente, indocile et douce. Les deux faces d'elle-même étaient réunies, elle pouvait être Renée sans cesser d'être Aramis. Qu'importait le monde, dans les bras d'Athos, elle avait trouvé son univers. Elle n'avait plus de raison de combattre, elle avait une raison de vivre.

Ils restèrent longtemps tendrement enlacés sur ce parterre de feuilles. Athos caressait délicatement les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme lovée entre ses bras. Elle était là, tout contre lui et il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils auraient toute la vie pour le faire et les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui exprimaient bien mieux son bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée que de longs discours. La tristesse qui les avait voilés toutes ces années avait disparu. Ils étaient simplement heureux.

Regardant la tombe de François, Aramis ne se sentait enfin plus fautive. Au contraire, il lui semblait que son amour défunt les entourait un halo de protection. Elle conserverait toujours son image en son cœur, mais maintenant, elle allait vivre.

Un petit rire fusa de sa bouche.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Puis-je te poser une question ? commença-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Athos. Son visage souriant pétillait de malice. Elle était resplendissante, le bonheur la rendait encore plus belle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la cour de la compagnie des mousquetaires, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois dans un cul-de-basse-fosse et nous nous sommes avoué notre amour dans un cimetière, à quoi dois-je m'attendre pour notre mariage ?

\- Je te promets une magnifique église remplie de fleurs blanches suivie d'un festin que même Porthos peinera à honorer…

Il tripota son menton avec cet air soucieux qu'elle lui connaissait, mais ses yeux riaient.

\- Une chose pourtant me tourmente… Je pense que tu ne pourras pas échapper à la plus somptueuse des robes blanches avec d'innombrables jupons, un voile de tulle et des escarpins. Mais je te jure que dès la fin de la fête tu pourras la déchirer autant que tu voudras… Je pourrai même t'y aider !

Elle le fixa avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Si tu oses faire ne serait-ce qu'un accroc à ma robe de mariée, tu ne survivras pas à notre nuit de noces !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire que seule une avalanche de baisers pût interrompre.

Ils ignoraient de quoi demain serait fait. Ils avaient assez vécu pour savoir que l'avenir était toujours incertain, pourtant ils savaient qu'à présent, quelles que soient les épreuves que la vie leur imposerait, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls pour y faire face. Ils s'aimaient et cet amour suffisait à éclairer leur avenir d'une lumière chatoyante.

FIN


End file.
